Final Fantasy VII: The Aftermath
by CLOUDxTIFAforever
Summary: Hey you! Yeah, you! Come here. Do you like Final Fantasy VII? Are you a huge Cloud/Tifa fan? Do you love action? Sweet romance and...sex? Yes? Good, then you're gonna love this story! Post AC. Cloud/Tifa. COMPLETE! REVIEWS DEEPLY APPRECIATED!
1. Beginnings

_Hello, my name is **CLOUDxTIFAforever**, and welcome to Final Fantasy VII: The Aftermath. Thanks for choosing my story, I promise you won't be disappointed. The only thing I ask of you, the reader, is to leave a review. I want to know what you think, no matter how bad your opinion of the story is. I'll take your fire and your flames, but some praise would also be nice. So for the love of all that is good and Final Fantasy please review!_

_**Summery: **This...book? takes place directly after Advent Children. After the defeat of Bahamut SIN and Sephiroth, our heros lives seem as though they will return to normal, but what if they don't? What if Cloud and Tifa finally profess their love for each other, but by doing so they set in motion events that will drastically alter their lives? And in the end, will one of them have to pay the ultimate price? _

_**Dedication and Thanks:** I dedicate this story to my friend Sam, who shares my love of fantasy and fiction. And special thanks to the band Paramore, who always helped inspire me when I hit a rough spot._

_**Disclaimer:** I really wish I did own the characters, they're so lovable. But alas...I don't._

_**Author's Note 1:** This story has crossover's from FFVIII and Kingdom Hearts. FFVIII = Squall (Leon) Kingdom Hearts = Sora, Kairi. Also mentions Riku, Donald and Goofy, but they DO NOT have major roles in the story._

_**Author's Note 2:** This story is in script form, I was just starting to write and I made a HUGE mistake by putting it in this format, my other stories are NOT like this, check them out, you'll like them I promise._

_**Author's Note 3:** I want to apologize for the fact that this story TOTALLY skips over the events of **Dirge of Cerberus**. I realized that nothing is mentioned about it anywhere in here, but I haven't played the game so I really don't know what happens, I'm sorry if this upsets anyone._

_**Warning: **This is the LONGEST chapter in the entire story, please do not let this discourage you from reading the rest of it, I promise the rest chapters are WAY shorter than this one._

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1: BEGINNINGS_**

The members of AVALANCHE are all gathered in 7th Heaven celebrating their victory over the Bahamut SIN, but also, and more importantly; Sephiroth.

Tifa: All right, who wants' a drink?

Barret: I'll take a tall one, actually better, make it two.

Their voices were dull roars as they all discussed the events of the day, everyone was happy over the victory, but one person wasn't exactly thrilled. A man dressed all in black, the only hint of color being a ribbon tied around his left bicep, sat sulking in a corner.

Cloud: What the hell?

Tifa: What's the matter Cloud?

Asked Tifa as she walked over to where he was sitting.

Cloud: How does he keep coming back? It's impossible.

Tifa: Huh?

Cloud: Sephiroth…How did Kadajj do it, how could he have brought him back?

Tifa: I don't know Cloud, but look, everyone is enjoying the victory. Now stop sulking and have some fun.

Cloud: I can't Tifa, there are so many questions I want answered. If he can keep coming back, why can't Zack…Aerith?

Yuffie: CLOUD! What happened with the big nasty? We all want to know.

Tifa: We'll talk later, but right now, let's celebrate.

Cloud: Humph.

As Cloud tried to stand, he let out a pained gasp.

Cloud: Ah. Damn.

He whispered as blood started trickling down his arm.

Tifa: What's wrong? CLOUD! What happened?

She exclaimed when she saw the wound.

Cloud: Sephiroth…stabbed me…in the fight…

He toppled to the floor and started slipping in and out of consciousness. Tifa fell to her knees and held him up.

Tifa: Cloud…Cloud stay with me!

Cloud wasn't sure if he was alive or dead. But he could here a soft voice in the distance.

Cloud: Who's there?

It's me, who else?

The voice was soft and soothing.

Cloud: Aerith?

Aerith: Isn't it always?

Cloud: Why do I keep coming here? Is this normal, or is it just me?

Aerith: I think the reason you keep coming to me is because you still need closure after all these years. Do you still blame yourself for what happened to Zack…to me?

Cloud: Yes, I do. But shouldn't I?

Aerith: It's good to feel guilt, but not to the point to where you can't live.

Cloud: But if I hadn't saved Tifa…You might still be alive.

Aerith: If you had tried to save me instead of Tifa, neither of us would be alive. And you know it.

Cloud: But I promised Zack…

Aerith: You promised Zack nothing Cloud, you weren't yourself that day.

A different voice called his name franticly.

_Cloud…Cloud…_

Aerith: She's calling you. You have to go to her. It's where you belong.

Cloud: How do I get back?

Aerith: Just wake up. And Cloud, I never blamed you, not once.

Cloud: I know.

As Cloud slowly woke he could hear Tifa's pleading voice.

Tifa: My love, please don't leave me, come back to me Cloud.

Cloud: What did you call me?

Tifa: It doesn't matter. Did you know that you are a pain in the ass?

Cloud: No, that's news to me, may I ask why?

Tifa: Why didn't you tell anyone you were hurt?

Cloud: I sort of forgot. I got kind of sidetracked.

Tifa: Uh huh. Is this going to be a regular occurrence?

Cloud looked over at his bandaged shoulder.

Cloud: What do you mean?

Tifa: Gee Cloud, I don't know; leaving for weeks on end, this wound…the geostigma.

Cloud: Tifa…

Tifa: No, Cloud. Like or not, you have people who care about you…I care about you.

Cloud: I know, I know.

Tifa: Then why won't you let anyone help you? Or even get close to you?

Cloud: Because every time I do, they get hurt, Zack, Aerith…you.

Cloud: Yeah you. What do you call that fight with Loz? What were you doing at the church anyway?

Tifa: Looking for you, you hadn't called in days.

Cloud: See? If you hadn't cared enough to come looking for me that wouldn't have happened.

Tifa: That's a bad example.

Cloud: No it's not Tifa. You almost died…and I don't know what I would have done if…

Tifa: If what Cloud?

Cloud: If I had lost you…I…

Tifa: You what Cloud? Would have never forgiven yourself? Just like with Aerith and Zack? I know you feel guilty, but you have to let it go.

She turned to leave the room.

Cloud: Yes that's exactly it, but there's a difference.

Tifa: How can there be a difference Cloud? It's the same damn thing over and over again.

He crossed the room to stand behind her, to reach for her, to hold her in his arms. But she left and slammed the door behind her.

Cloud: The difference is that I think I'm in love with you.

He whispered at the door. He returned to the bed and laid his face in his hands.

The next day was uneventful until it became time to open the bar. Cloud took a seat in a dark corner of the room and watched Tifa the whole night, something he had never done before. He watched numerous men enter and sit down at the long bar, each of them watched her hungrily as she served them their drinks. One man became too drunk and started bothering Tifa.

Drunk: Give me a kiss…

Tifa: Sir you need to leave, you've a little too much to drink and I'm cutting you off.

Drunk: There's no need to do that. Come on, we can go back to my place…

Tifa: No thank you.

Cloud drifted from his seat closer to the bar, keeping to the shadows, ready to jump in and defend her at a moments notice.

Drunk: Come on beautiful, I'm a nice guy; I'll treat you real good…

Tifa: I said no.

She turned to walk away from him but he grabbed her wrist and swung her around to face him.

Drunk: Hey! No one says no to me and gets away with it!

Cloud ran forward and grabbed the man's shoulder.

Cloud: Let. Her. Go.

The drunk threw Tifa to the floor, her head smacked it and she lay there dazed.

Cloud: You shouldn't have done that.

Drunk: Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it Blondie?

Cloud: This.

Cloud punched him hard in the face and blood poured out his nose and mouth. Cloud then grabbed him by the back of his shirt and belt, dragged him to the door, flung it open and threw out into the street.

Cloud: I don't want to see you here again.

His voice was quiet and monotone. He clutched his bad shoulder and walked back into the bar; Tifa was standing now but she was holding the side of her head and leaning against the counter for support.

Cloud: Are you alright?

He tried to make his voice as consoling as possible.

Tifa: Why did you do that?

She snarled.

Cloud: I…I was only trying to help Tifa…

Tifa: I've never needed your help and I sure as hell don't need it now!

She pounded her fist on the bar as tears of anger ran down her cheeks, she tried to hide them but to no avail. She ran from the bar and thundered up the stairs. Cloud turned to face the room full of customers.

Cloud: Uh…the bar will be closing early tonight, so please finish your drinks and come back another time.

After the bar was empty Cloud began to clean up for Tifa. Her final words to him burned through his mind over and over again, the pain of them increasing every time. When he finished he retreated upstairs. Back up in the small apartment he found that the kids had already been put to bed and Tifa was nowhere in sight. He climbed the second set of stairs and walked down the short corridor to her room, he knocked on the door gently.

Cloud: Tifa?

There was no answer, but he could hear her faint sobs coming through the door.

Cloud: Tifa, please, let's talk; I don't want to leave things like this.

Tifa: Cloud, just go away, I want to be alone for awhile.

Cloud: Fine.

He went to his room and took the keys to the Fenrir off his small desk and then went outside. He jumped on the bike, inserted the keys and rode off into the night. He took one last look in his rear-view mirror; Tifa had run out of the bar and stood out in the road, her hand stretched toward him as though beckoning him back. He drove out of Edge to a small outcropping of rock, where a sword of huge proportions was stuck firmly in the ground. He killed the engine and got off; he sunk to the ground with his back leaning against the magnificent sword. From here he could see most of Edge, included 7th Heaven's flashing neon sign. He laid his head back against the blade and ran his fingers through his hair. His mind was filled with whirling questions and his chest felt a little funny, almost as though someone was pulling back toward the city.

Cloud: I can't get involved with her, I couldn't stand if she got hurt because of me, and it would be too much to bear. And I can never give her everything she deserves; I'm just a delivery boy, and she deserves so much better than me but I can't help but feel this way. But what if we could make it work? What if she loves me back? I already know she does but it would still be nice to hear her say it.

He sat there until the sun rose over the horizon; he closed his eyes because of the brilliant glare. He had finally made his decision.

Cloud: I'm going to ask her out, these feelings are becoming too much to ignore.

He stood up, stretching his stiff back. He laid his hand on the hilt of Zack's sword.

Cloud: Wish me luck.

A lone wolf howled in the distance as Cloud mounted the Fenrir once again. When he reached the bar he left the bike parked outside the front door and he rushed inside and up to Tifa's room, and pounded on the door. He could hear water running in the sink of her bathroom; she must have just woken up.

Cloud: Tifa, open up, I need to talk to you!

Tifa: Go away Cloud, I still don't want to talk to you.

He pounded on the door again, he felt one of the boards give way a little under his fist.

Tifa flung open the door and put her face right up to his. He felt her hot, sweet breath run over his face, he inhaled deeply, enjoying it.

Tifa: What the hell do you want Cloud?

Cloud could almost feel the words catch in his throat and his voice felt weak.

Cloud: I love you!

He blurted the words out, the shock of them caused her to back up a little, and she searched his face for what seemed like hours. Her mouth hung slightly open shock, she blinked her eyes rapidly.

Tifa: W…what?

She stammered her voice just above a murmur.

Cloud: I love you.

He felt more confidence when he answered her and his voice felt stronger.

Tifa: You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that.

She threw her arms around him and pressed herself against his chest; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him, ignoring the burning pain in his right shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her soft dark hair. They stood there a long time.

Tifa: How long?

Cloud: How long what?

Tifa: How long have you loved me?

Cloud: The day I found you in the church.

Tifa: That long huh?

Her voice had a hint of sarcasm.

Cloud: I think I've always loved you, but seeing you lying there, is what it took for me to realize it.

Tifa: Why that moment?

Cloud: Because I thought you were dead, in the seconds it took me to run to your side, I saw what life would have been like for me and you. And I liked it. At that moment, I swore that if you woke up, I would make you mine. I didn't know how, I didn't know when, but I knew I had to. And when you did wake up, I just needed the right place, the right time and right words. I've been thinking about it ever since.

Tifa: I know for a fact I've always loved you. But you were always with Aerith, I didn't dare tell you how I felt.

Cloud: Why not?

Tifa: Because of what you might have said or done. I was afraid that you would be angry.

Cloud: I think I know how I would have reacted.

Tifa: Are you about to share your feelings with me? I'm surprised.

Cloud: Let me get this out. When you came back into my life, I wasn't sure of my feelings towards Aerith. Towards the end, I think I started to realize I wasn't really in love with her; I had started to notice you more and more every day but…

Tifa: I wish we would have said something to one another, we could have had years.

Cloud: Yeah, but better late then never, right?

Marlene: Tifa?

Marlene stood just behind Cloud in the hallway, gently rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Tifa: Yes Marlene?

Marlene: What was all that banging?

Tifa: Cloud was knocking on my door Marlene, that's all.

Marlene: Alright. Does your arm still hurt Cloud?

Cloud: It still stings a little, but Tifa made it better.

He looked up at Tifa and smiled.

Cloud: Where's Denzel?

Tifa: Out with his friends, I think.

Cloud: Marlene, how about you go and find him? I want to ask you both something.

Marlene: Okay Cloud.

She smiled and ran out of the room. Tifa sat down on the bed with a suspicious look on her face.

Tifa: What are you up to?

He stood and crossed to the front of her, and got down on one knee.

Tifa: What are you doing?

Cloud: Something I should have done years ago.

He took her small hand in his larger one and gently rubbed his thumb alone the back of hers.

Cloud: Tifa Lockhart will you marry me?

She pulled her hand away from him and walked to the window. After a few minutes she crossed her arms over stomach and turned to face him, small tears were glistening in her eyes.

Tifa: Cloud, could we even make it work?

Cloud: Yes Tifa we can, I know we can. Think about it Tifa, we already live together, and we bicker all the time, we're practically married anyway.

Tifa: I think you need to lay down, I don't think being in love agrees with you.

She cracked a smile.

Cloud: No Tifa I'm serious, don't you see? Being in love has made me realize that I've been living me life all wrong. I need to stop living in the past and think about my future. And all I see in my future…is you.

Tifa: Cloud…

Cloud: Tifa, say yes…please just say yes. I can't give you everything, but I can give my undying love.

Tifa: That is all I could ever ask for. So yes Cloud, yes I will marry you.

Cloud: HA! HA!

He pulled her into a powerful hug that made her wince; he cupped her face in his hands, pulling her closer to him. He gazed into her dazzling eyes, leaning in to kiss her, but he hesitated. He stared into her beautiful face; he was so close he could smell the sweetness of her skin and how soft it felt beneath his rough palms. He screamed at himself inside his head.

_Kiss her…you've wanted to do this for years…do it now!_

Confidence started to course through him as his courage began to build; he started to move closer…

Denzel: Hey Cloud; Marlene said you had something to ask us?

Cloud closed his eyes in frustration and gritted his teeth together.

Denzel: What are you doing?

Cloud jumped away from Tifa with blinding speed.

Cloud: Nothing.

Denzel: Marlene said you wanted to talk to us?

Cloud: Oh right. How would you both feel if I moved in…permanently?

Denzel and Marlene: Yeah, great!

Denzel: We'll be just like a real family.

Cloud: Yeah Denzel, I guess we will.

Denzel ran forward and hugged Cloud around his waist, Cloud rested his hands on Denzel's shoulders.

Cloud: It's late, you two should get to bed.

After the children left the room Tifa threw her arms around Cloud's neck, she rested her forehead against his. He could think straight while she touching him this way, her body so warm and perfect against his. He closed his eyes and he felt himself shudder, but she didn't seem to notice.

Tifa: Do you know how happy you just made them? Or how happy you made me?

Cloud: I have…a pretty good idea.

Tifa: But do you know what would make me even happier?

Cloud: What?

She slid her face across his and whispered in his ear.

Tifa: I want you to kiss me Cloud Strife.

She pulled away from him, her eyes expectant. He rested his hands on her cheeks and gently pressed her lips to his. Immense pleasure and satisfaction rushed through him. He felt Tifa's body shake as he let the kiss become more passionate and heated. When they broke apart they both were breathless.

Tifa: That was better than I ever imagined.

Cloud: Same here.

Cloud lay in bed later that night, his hands resting behind in head. He felt like he could run a hundred miles, he had finally told Tifa how he felt; better than that he'd kissed her. Could life get any better than this? His answer came to him in a dream.

Aerith: Cloud? Are you here?

Cloud: Yes. But I thought these weren't going to happen anymore?

Aerith: They won't. But I brought you here; I have something I need to tell you.

Cloud: Oh? What about?

Aerith: Do you remember Sora?

Cloud: Yeah I remember Sora. He gave me quite a beating, but it made realize that light is stronger than darkness.

Aerith: Well, he needs your help.

Cloud: My help? Why?

Aerith: Sephiroth is coming back.

Cloud: WHAT?!

Aerith: Yes, I'm afraid it's true

Cloud: How? When? Where? Why?

Aerith: I don't know any of those Cloud, except for where. He will appear in Hollow Bastion.

Cloud: Your hometown?

Aerith: Yes.

Cloud: Why can't Sora just kill Sephiroth? He seems more than capable.

Aerith: He is, but there will be other problems he has to face, things only he can take care of. That's why you have to help him, to defeat Sephiroth. Because he is your enemy, the dark side of you that has to be vanquished, this in something only you can fix.

Cloud: But Tifa…

Aerith: She'll understand; she always has.

Cloud: On any other day maybe, but after what I did today…

Aerith: What did you do?

Cloud: You don't know? I thought dead people were supposed to know everything?

Aerith: I'm not a god Cloud, but what's up?

Cloud: I asked Tifa to marry me.

Aerith: That's great Cloud, I'm glad you are finally moving on.

Cloud: Thanks Aerith, that means a lot. Well wish me luck, I'm going to go and break the news to her, she'll probably hit me. Good-bye Aerith.

Aerith: Good-bye Cloud.

When Cloud woke up and glanced at the clock, it read 5:00 am. He jumped out of bed and wasted no time in going to see Tifa. He walked into Tifa's room and lay down next to her, she stirred.

Cloud: It's me.

Tifa: What's wrong?

She flipped over to face him.

Cloud: Nothing, you can relax, but we need to talk.

Cloud paused, searching for the right words, Tifa waited patiently.

Cloud: I need to leave, Tifa.

She sat up, her eyes blazing.

Tifa: What do you mean you have to leave? Why?

Cloud: There's this kid named Sora. He's an old…acquaintance of mine, and he needs my help.

Tifa: Why does he need _your _help? Can't someone else do it? I mean, I've never heard of him and you just want to take off to god knows where and help him? How do you even know he needs you?

Cloud: Aerith has been coming to me in my dreams, she told me about Sora. And she also told me the reason he needs help is because…Sephiroth is coming back.

Tifa: WHAT! NO! You are not going to fight him again! What if you don't win this time? He'll kill you!

Cloud: Tifa, I have to do this, no one else can.

Tifa: Then let me come with you, I want to help.

Cloud: Tifa…

He stood up and started to pace the floor.

Tifa: No Cloud.

She stood up as well.

Tifa: If I'm going to be your wife, your battles have to become my battles.

Cloud: You're right, but Sephiroth is different, he will use you against me.

Tifa: Maybe, but I'm willing to take that risk.

Cloud: I'm not though, if he hurt you…

Tifa: You would never forgive yourself, I get it.

She cracked a smile.

Cloud: You think this is funny? Is that all this is, a joke?

She burst out laughing.

Cloud: What's so funny?

He asked, sounding angered, but laughing a little himself.

Tifa: You're just so funny when you care.

Cloud: Oh yeah? I'll show you caring.

He reached for her but before he knew it he was flipping through the air and landing on the bed.

Cloud: What the…?

Tifa: You are not laying a hand on me Cloud Strife, not until after the wedding.

Cloud: That wasn't fair, you caught me off guard, and my arm is in a sling.

Tifa: Really? Maybe I'm just better at hand to hand combat.

Cloud: Really? Is that what you think? I say we settle this right now, come on.

Tifa: Cloud, you're hurt, I don't want to embarrass you.

Cloud: I'm fine, really.

He extended his arm and winced.

Cloud: Okay maybe not. But I can still beat you.

Tifa: Oh yeah?

She swung at him, but he caught her hand. She tried to counter with the other one but he dodged it. He released her hand and, ducking down, tripped her. He kneeled over her.

Cloud: Do I win?

Tifa: No, not yet.

She kicked up on his chest, which sent him flying. But he landed lightly on his feet and charged her, grabbed her in a one-arm embrace, and looked into her eyes. They stood there for a long time, gazing into one another's eyes, as though they could not get enough.

Tifa: You can let go now.

Cloud: I don't want to, not yet.

They stood there in tight embrace until the sun rose over the horizon.

Cloud: I don't want to go, you know that right?

Tifa: I know, but I still don't like it.

She buried her face into his chest.

Cloud: If it was anything else, I would ignore it, but its Sephiroth, Tifa. I have to stop him.

They looked at each other, and for the first time, Cloud saw fear in Tifa's eyes.

Tifa: Come back to me.

Cloud: I will.

Tifa: Promise?

Cloud: Promise. I promise that this is my last adventure, my last…anything. After this, I _will _come back and I _will _make you my wife.

Tifa: I know you will. When do you have to leave?

Cloud: Right now, it's a long ride.

Tifa: What am I telling Denzel and Marlene?

Cloud: Just tell them…I had to go play hero one more time.

Tifa tried very hard not to laugh, but she couldn't help it.

Tifa: Alright I'll tell them, now get going.

Cloud: I love you Tifa, so much.

Tifa: I love you too.

Cloud: Bye

He hugged her one last time and left the room. As he made his way outside, he looked up at Tifa's bedroom window; she watched as he mounted his bike, checked his gear, and made sure all his swords were in the right places. He gave her one last look, put on his sunglasses and kicked the Fenrir into life, and then he was off. He took one final glance back at the window, it was dark.

_

* * *

__Sorry about the length. Anyway, professions of love, but no nookie...darn._


	2. Confrontations

_**Summery:** This chapter contains an epic battle between Cloud and Sephiroth, who will win?_

_**Author's Note:** Read, enjoy, review._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII characters, locations, etc. But I wish I did, I love Cloud and Tifa so much.............._

_**Song Playing:** I'll Be Lovin You Long Time ~ Mariah Carey_

_**CHAPTER 2: CONFRONTATIONS**_

The first hours of the trip were uneventful until Cloud had stopped in a bar to a drink and here some local news, he was about to leave when he heard a man speak the name "Sephiroth."

Man: Sephiroth was the best thing that ever happened to SOLDIER, he may have taken over Shinra if he hadn't died.

Cloud: Do you even know what you are talking about?

Man: What did you say, boy?

Cloud: You heard me. You do realize if he had taken over he would have used his power to destroy the world. He would have spared no one.

Man: Who are you?

Cloud: I'm Cloud Strife, ex-SOLDIER under Sephiroth, and you have no idea what you are talking about. Sephiroth was a cruel and merciless man; he took almost everything away from me that I held dear.

Man: An ex-SOLDIER huh? I hear they are good fighters, what about you?

Cloud: I'm not going to fight you.

Man: Why? Afraid I'll beat you?

Cloud: No, I just don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends.

Man: I'll show you whose getting embarrassed.

He lunged at Cloud, but Cloud side-stepped him easily. The man spun around, and lunged again. This time Cloud stuck out his foot and tripped him. The man fell, he came up with a bloody and broken nose, but this didn't seem to faze him. He tried punching him, but Cloud caught his hand mid-swing, and twisted. A sharp CRACK rent the air as the man screamed in pain.

Man: Get him! Put him in chains!

Before Cloud had time to react, ten men jumped on him and started putting handcuffs on him. He tried to break free, but every time he tried, they slapped more chains on him. By the time it was all over, they had his hands bound tightly in front of him and his legs chained together. From his hands there was a rope tied to the back of his own motorcycle.

Man: Take him to the penitentiary!

Someone revved the Fenrir into life, and took off, dragging Cloud behind. Pain shot through his body as a large rock collided with his head; stars took over his vision, than all was dark.

Guard: Wake up.

Cloud: Ah!

He screamed as pain coursed through every inch of his body.

Guard: Relax and try not to move you have some really bad injuries.

Cloud was lying on a cot that was low to the ground, in a small but comfortable room; there was an I.V and a packet of blood on a stand next to him.

Cloud: Where am I?

Guard: A hospital wing of the local jail. Don't worry though; you're getting the best care possible.

Cloud: Why is that? I thought I was being thrown in jail?

Guard: You're not being charged with anything, you actually helped us bring in some high priority fugitives.

Cloud: How's that?

Guard: Half the guys that dragged you to the jail were wanted men; all we had to do was grab them.

Cloud: That's great, when can I leave?

Guard: Not for a few months.

Cloud: What? You said I wasn't being charged for anything!

Guard: You're not Mr. Strife, but the wounds you sustained from being dragged were extensive. Not only did it reopen your shoulder wound, but your right leg was split open. Both your hands and your left foot are broken, and so is your right arm. Your left arm was pulled out of the socket, and there is also a deep cut on your forearm. Your chest is the least amount of injuries. But there is a deep gash along your right breast that will leave a scar, all the rest should heal with minimal scaring. But your head is a different story. Your skull was fractured in several places, but thankfully we didn't have to operate. We do however want to keep for a couple weeks to make sure it's not more serious than we believe.

Over the next several weeks Cloud's body healed at a steady rate due to his mako enhancements. His bones healed the fastest, and he was soon up and walking around. The cuts were the worst and took a long time to heal, but they did heal, one by one. Soon the only one yet to heal was the one on his chest.

Guard: Are you ready to leave Mr. Strife?

Cloud: I've been ready since I was brought here.

The guard threw his head back and laughed.

Guard: I'm sorry your stay was so unpleasant.

Cloud: It wasn't bad; I just have some things to take care of.

Guard: Well, you're free to go. Here are your belongings.

He tossed Cloud a large brown paper bag.

Guard: Just go out to the front desk, they'll give you a key to the storage locker where your bike is.

Cloud: Thank-you.

Cloud walked past him and out into the hall, but the guard called after him.

Cloud: Someone came looking for you, they're waiting outside.

Cloud waved his arm to show that he had heard the man. He soon was at the front desk.

Clerk: Please sign these release papers, here's the storage key and you're all set.

Cloud left the small hospital and walked to a large storage shed in a far corner of the parking lot. He unlocked the door and flung it open, revealing the Fenrir. He pushed the bike outside under a light post and opened the hidden compartments along the sides, all his swords were there.

Vincent: Tifa's worried about you.

Cloud drew a sword with lightning-fast speed, and spun to face the surrounding darkness

Vincent: Easy Cloud, it's just me.

Vincent Valentine stepped into the pale circle of light. His arms crossed over his chest, Cerberus hanging at his hip.

Cloud: Vincent, you've seen Tifa?

Vincent: Yes, she sent me to find you.

Cloud: Well I guess you found me, I have to get going, and I have to make this up to her.

Vincent: What about the problem in Hollow Bastion?

Cloud: CRAP! What am I going to do?

Vincent: Go to Hollow Bastion and take out Sephiroth. I'll go back and tell Tifa, hopefully she'll understand.

Cloud: Thanks Vincent, for everything. I owe you one.

For the remainder of the ride to Hollow Bastion Cloud's thoughts were on Tifa and the guilt he was feeling. And then he reached the city. Now more than just a castle, a small town was starting to flourish around it, but it seemed to be uninhabited.

Cloud: Where is everyone?

A sudden concentrated beam of light shot up from ground sending him and the bike flying. Cloud jumped off the Fenrir, somersaulted through the air, and landed lightly on his feet, sword drawn.

Cloud: What the hell was that?

Leon: It's the city's defense mechanism.

Cloud rounded on the unknown voice, arching his sword as he went, the unseen man defended himself with own weapon, and the battle raged on. Around and around they danced as their blades clashed again and again. The fight continued until Cloud gained the upper hand, he slashed the man's shoulder, and then he brought his blade down and disarmed him.

Cloud: Who are you?

Leon: My name is Squall Leonhart, but most people call me Leon.

Cloud: Leon, what a surprise.

Leon: Huh?

Cloud: I'm Cloud Strife, we met a few years ago, I'm sorry about your shoulder.

Leon: Right, I remember you. Don't worry about the shoulder. What are you doing here?

Cloud: I'm looking for a man named "Sephiroth" have you seen him?

Leon: No. I haven't. But we have bigger problems here than just one man.

Cloud: I doubt it, but what's the problem?

Leon: The Heartless are back.

Cloud: I thought Sora got rid of them?

Leon: He did. But they came back somehow.

Cloud: So that's what those lights are for, the Heartless?

Leon: Yeah. Yuffie and I installed them a few months ago.

Cloud: Yuffie? She's still here?

Leon: Yeah. She lives here with me, do you know her?

Cloud: Yeah. She's one of my friends, how is she?

Leon: Why don't you ask her yourself?

Cloud turned, behind him stood Yuffie, small and slender, but looking ready to kick major butt.

Cloud: Hey Yuffie, how's it going?

Yuffie moved closer to him, looked him directly in the eyes, and smacked him.

Yuffie: You ass! I go back to check on you and Tifa, and you know what I found, Cloud?

A heartbroken and miserable Tifa and you gone again, Tifa's crying all the time and Denzel is rarely ever home. She finally decided to send Vincent after you. Explain yourself.

Cloud: Yuffie…

Yuffie: NOW, DAMN IT!

Cloud: Alright, alright. It started after I killed Sephiroth a few months ago. Aerith started talking to me while I was sleeping. She told me that Sephiroth is coming back…

Yuffie: WHAT!

She broke in.

Cloud: Tifa didn't tell you?

Yuffie: No she didn't say anything when I saw her…

Cloud: Anyway, she said he's coming back here, but she didn't say when.

Yuffie: So why were you in the hospital?

Cloud: I got in a fight with some guy, after I won he had a bunch of his goons jump me.

Then they managed to get me tied up and then dragged me behind Fenrir. I thought it was cool that I won; my arm was still in that sling. But he was a wanted man, so the fight helped bring him in. As my reward they helped me get better, I still am recovering, most of the scars are healed, but the one on my chest still hasn't healed yet.

Yuffie: What do you mean?

Cloud unzipped his shirt and lifted away it's right half, exposing his bandaged pec. He pulled away bandages to reveal the wound, still stitched and stapled, it looked very frightening.

Yuffie: Oh Cloud…if Tifa saw that…

Cloud: I know I hope it heals before I see her again. But it will still leave a huge scar.

A small trail of blood started to run down Leon's arm. When Yuffie saw it she ran to him and pulled up the sleeve of his jacket.

Yuffie: Leon! What's wrong?!

Leon: You got me better than I thought Cloud.

Cloud: Yeah, it's pretty deep, I can see the bone.

Yuffie: What did you do to him?

Leon: I surprised him Yuffie, he reacted out of instinct, and it's my fault.

Yuffie: I can't believe you did that!

She punched Cloud on the arm.

Cloud: Hey that's my bad arm. I think there's a kit in the bike. I'll get it.

Cloud stood the bike up, opened the sword compartments and retrieved the kit.

Leon: Whoa. Those are pretty impressive.

Cloud: So is yours I've never seen anything like it. And you might want to get it out, we have company.

Small black figures started appearing all over the place.

Leon: We have to get out of here, there's too many. RUN!

Leon and Yuffie turned and began to run with Cloud at their heels. Before long, Leon turned down a small side street, and the end was a small house, Leon burst in. The small, one room house was cluttered with books and various other objects. On one wall there was a small computer panel.

Leon: Cid, where did they get through?

Cloud now noticed that Cid was sitting in front of the keyboard. He looked different since Cloud had seen him last. He looked older, tired. He looked up at Leon lazily.

Cid: They?

Leon: The Heartless broke through. Didn't the alarm go off?

Cid: But the alarm didn't go off, and there's no sign of them on the radar.

Leon: Did you fall asleep again?

Cid: No…maybe…yeah.

Leon: CID! Me, Yuffie and Cloud could have died!

Cid: Cloud? He's here?

Cloud: Hey Cid.

Cid: You bastard…how could you?

Yuffie: Cid, lay off of him please. He's paid his price.

Cid: What do you mean? There's no price big enough to pay for what he did to Tifa, he should…

Cloud: Cid, I had a lot of time to think about what I did, and the whole I was in excruciating pain. I was stuck in a hospital for 6 weeks recovering from extensive wounds; I was dragged behind my own motorcycle for a few miles. I've paid my price.

Cid: Cloud I didn't…

Cloud: So do you want to see the price I paid?

He unzipped his shirt to reveal the wound again.

Cid: How did you survive?

Cloud: A strong will to see Tifa again.

A sudden beeping startled them.

Cid: Three unknown figures approaching the house, they don't have identification.

Before they could react the door burst open and three figures toppled in one on top of the other in the doorway.

Leon: Sora?!

Sora: Huh? Leon! Yuffie! Cid! Cloud…

Sora's keyblade appeared out of thin air

Sora: What are you doing here?

He pointed it at Cloud's throat.

Cloud: Easy Sora, I'm on your side, I always have been.

Sora: How do I know I can trust you?

Leon: Sora, really he's fine.

The keyblade vanished.

Leon: Sora, the Heartless are…

Sora: Back, I know. That's why I'm here.

Leon: Then meet me at the Bailey in a few minutes, there's something I want you to see. And take these; they're membership passes for the Restoration Committee. They give you unlimited access to the city.

Sora: Thanks Leon.

But he was already gone.

Yuffie: You should probably get going Sora, Leon moves pretty fast.

Cloud: Sora wait, before you go, I have a favor to ask.

Sora: Sure Cloud. What do you need?

Cloud: I'm looking for someone, his name's Sephiroth, silver hair, carries a long sword. Will you tell me if you see him?

Sora: Sure Cloud, no problem.

And with that he left.

The next few days without event until one day Leon burst in the house.

Leon: Thousands of Heartless are pouring out of the old castle, Sora's down there fighting almost a thousand by himself, let's go.

When they reached the site of the battle it was all over

Sora: There's more heading towards the city. And Cloud, that guy you were looking for is down by the castle.

Cloud: Thanks Sora. But I don't know where it is.

Sora: I'll take you there. Oh, and some girl was looking for you.

Cloud: Where is she?

Sora: Up there on the ridge.

Cloud looked up. Sure enough there was Tifa. She was surrounded by 10 Heartless. As she tried to fight them off she slipped on a loose rock and fell of the edge.

Cloud: TIFA!

He ran over and caught her just in time. He set her down and quickly backed away, fists raised.

Tifa: What are you doing? What's wrong?

Cloud: You're not going to come after me? You're not going to beat the living crap out of me?

Tifa: No, I'm just glad you're okay.

She started crying and ran to him.

Cloud: Tifa its okay, don't cry. I'm alright.

Tifa: Just hold me, and don't let go.

They stood there for what seemed like forever, happy to be in each other's arms again.

Cloud: Tifa, I have to go, Sephiroth won't wait forever.

Tifa: I'm coming with you.

Cloud: Tifa…

Tifa: No Cloud. I lost you once, I won't lose you again.

Cloud: Fine. But you have to stay back.

Tifa: Thank-you

Cloud: Now come on we have to hurry.

They turned and ran; since Sora had already left Cloud had to find his own way to the castle. Finally, they found them.

Sora had engaged Sephiroth in battle, and Sora was winning.

Cloud: How is he doing that?

Tifa: From the time I met Sora, even though it was only for a short time, I noticed that he has a lot of light in his heart. That's why Sephiroth is such an easy fight; he's too filled with darkness.

They watched the battle rage on, until Cloud saw his chance, he leapt onto the ledge they were standing on and yelled.

Cloud: SEPHIROTH!

Sora and Sephiroth both stopped mid-swing and looked. Sora backed away while Sephiroth was distracted.

Sephiroth: Cloud…Why must we always meet like this?

Cloud: So I can stop you.

He answered flatly, his expression indifferent.

Sephiroth: When will you learn that you are too filled with hate for me to let me die? Every time you stop me the darkness in you heart will bring me back again and again.

Tifa: Wrong!

Cloud: Tifa! Stay back!

Tifa: How can I? I want to help you!

Sephiroth: You can't. He'll never let go of his darkness.

Tifa: He doesn't have to. He just needs someone to surround him with light…and love. The darkness will always be there Sephiroth; but in a place you can't reach it.

Sephiroth: Is that so? Well let's see what this light and love of yours can do.

He swung at Tifa, who dodged. But he kept on coming. Tifa dodged again and again, until Cloud stepped in between her and Sephiroth,

Sephiroth: Why do you defend her? Your darkness will eventually push her away.

Cloud: Shut up! We're stronger than any darkness. My love for her, our love for each other can break through any darkness.

Sephiroth: So this is love? Why don't you let me take it away?

Cloud: DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! YOUR LIFE WILL END BY MY BLADE!

And with that he sprang at Sephiroth and their swords met. Again and again they clashed back and forth. Sephiroth jumped into the air and hovered waiting for Cloud to make the next move. Cloud back-flipped and ran along the canyon wall, then jumped towards Sephiroth. Suddenly every thing was dark. Cloud thought he was dead, all alone in that piercing darkness. It started getting lighter and as it did, the shadow that was Sephiroth appeared.

Cloud: Let's finish this.

He leapt at Sephiroth again. The battle continued for quite some time, until Sephiroth gained the upper hand. He back-flipped and kicked Cloud in the face, and while Cloud was dazed, slashed him three times in the chest, the cuts weren't deep enough to kill, but flowed freely from them.

Cloud looked down at his torn and bloody shirt.

Cloud: I liked that shirt.

He tore it off.

Sephiroth: You've grown strong Cloud; it's almost hurts me to destroy you.

He charged Cloud and swung his sword in a long arch. Cloud blocked it as Sephiroth ran past him, but Sephiroth swung behind him and swiped his sword across Cloud's back. Cloud fell to his knees.

Sephiroth: Defeating me is meaningless; you know this better than anyone Cloud. It's a pointless fight, not even worth fighting.

Cloud: No it's not. This time I'm fighting for something more important than anything else in the world; love. It's something you'll never understand, that's why it will be me destroying you.

He jumped to his feet and swung at Sephiroth who blocked, they stood, swords interlocked. Sephiroth pushed them toward Cloud's cheek and them against it, leaving a cross shaped cut.

Sephiroth: Now you match Zack, how nice.

He slid his blade down and forward to slice Cloud's arm. Cloud retaliated and the battle resumed. It lasted for a long time. Cloud sustained more injuries to his arms and legs.

Finally, they stopped and faced each other. Cloud charged one last time, but Sephiroth brought his sword up and struck Cloud in the stomach.

Cloud: Must it always happen like this?

Cloud looked down and smiled. Sephiroth was confused by this expression and looked down as well. There he realized that Cloud had driven in his sword into his stomach as well. Cloud let out a shrill laugh and twisted his sword, and Sephiroth fell, dead to the ground.

Cloud pulled the blade out and fell to his knees; he was going to die here, but all he could think about was Tifa. Suddenly the floor opened up under him and he was falling, then he hit something hard, before he passed out someone, screamed his name.

* * *

_So how was the fight? Leave a review and tell me._


	3. Reunion

CHAPTER 3: REUNION

CHAPTER 3: REUNION

Aerith: Cloud?! Cloud wake up!

Cloud: Aerith?

Aerith: Yes. How are you feeling?

Cloud: Not so great, what happened?

Aerith: You fought Sephiroth again; you received a lot of injuries.

Cloud: Am I dead?

Aerith: No you're not dead; it won't be your time for awhile.

Cloud: That's great to know. Where did that portal thing take me?

Aerith: Home. Tifa got there just in time to take you to a hospital; you've been in a coma for two weeks.

Cloud: Is she okay?

Aerith: She hasn't left your side, she's loves you more than words can express. You should go to her.

Cloud: Alright, I'll go. But before I do, will you tell Zack I'm sorry?

Zack: Sorry for what?

Cloud: ZACK!

He tried to run to him but fell. Zack reached down to help him up.

Zack: You don't look so hot. But that cut on your cheek suits you. Now we match.

Cloud: Yeah, I guess we do. Zack…I'm sorry keep bringing him back, but I hate him so much for killing you that…

Zack: Hey I was pissed too, and when he killed Aerith…it was like I died all over again. But you…you had to watch both of us die, you had more reason to hate him then I did.

Cloud: But I don't think I hate him anymore, I'll never forgive what he did, but I think I've let you both go, I feel lighter, like I'll be able to move on.

Zack: I'm glad Cloud, now go to Tifa, unlike me; you still have a chance at happiness.

Cloud: Good-bye.

Cloud woke to a dimly lit room. There were machines and monitors everywhere; he could hear their gentle whir, but another noise caught his attention one more beautiful and rhythmic than the others. It was Tifa's gentle breathing, she had fallen asleep in bed next to him, she was holding his hand. Cloud stared at her beautiful face.

Cloud: What did I do to deserve you?

He stroked her cheek softly, and she opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly but passionately.

Tifa: Oh Cloud…I thought I lost you.

Cloud: For awhile there you did. But I'm here now, and I'll never leave you again.

Tifa: You won't be able to; the doctors say your injuries are bad; you lost a lot of blood, so they don't want you walking for awhile. He nearly killed you this time.

Cloud: When can I go home?

Tifa: Today: They said when you woke up I could take you. I want you home while you recover.

Cloud: Where are Denzel and Marlene?

Tifa: At home with Yuffie, I didn't want them to see you like this.

Cloud: What about Leon? Did he stay in Hollow Bastion?

Tifa: No he's there with Yuffie, I think they're together.

Cloud: That explains a lot.

Tifa: Let's go home

Cloud: To the place where I belong.

Cloud was transported out of the hospital a few hours later on a stretcher and into a waiting van. Tifa rode in the back with him.

Cloud: Hey Doc, can I ask you a question?

Doctor: Yes Mr. Strife?

Cloud: Would it be possible for me to walk into the house instead of being carried?

I don't want the kids to see me like this.

Tifa: Cloud you can't, you're too hurt.

Doctor: Miss Lockhart is right Mr. Strife. It would be a bad idea to let you walk, but I'm going to let you try it.

Tifa groaned.

The ride to the bar was uneventful, and when they got there, everyone was outside waiting for them. Cloud's heart filled with joy at the sight of them. Both Denzel and Marlene had grown since he had last seen them, and Leon and Yuffie were holding each other.

Doctor: Mr. Strife, you should use this cane, your one leg is in really bad shape.

Cloud: I think I can manage thanks.

He stepped out of the van. Though his leg did hurt, seeing them there, waiting for him gave him the strength to walk. Marlene ran and gave him a gentle hug, but it still hurt.

Tifa: Careful Marlene, he's still hurt.

Marlene pulled away a sad and sorry look on her face.

Cloud: Don't worry Marlene, it's a good hurt.

He bent down and hugged her.

Cloud: Tifa, I need to get off this leg.

Tifa: Alright everyone visiting hours are over, you can come back later.

She helped Cloud upstairs and into her room.

Cloud: Why are we in here? My room's just down the hall.

Tifa: Because my bed is bigger and softer, it won't hurt your back as much.

She helped him into bed then sat down next to him. She stared at him.

Cloud: What's the matter?

Tifa: Seeing you lying there in that hospital bed, all those machines hooked into you…not knowing if you were going to live or die…and looking at you now…

She burst into tears.

Cloud: Tifa, please don't cry, I'm alright.

She lay down next to him; he wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes.

Cloud: I'm alive, and I'm here for you. Once I heal, I'll be the same moody Cloud Strife you fell in love with.

Tifa: I know that, but it still scared me, I almost lost you.

Cloud: You didn't and you never will.

He kissed her.

Denzel: Cloud?

Cloud: What's up Denzel?

Denzel: Are you going to be okay?

Cloud: Yeah Denzel, I'll just have some scars is all.

He reached up and touched his bandaged cheek.

Denzel: Where were you all that time?

Cloud: I had some stuff to take care of.

Denzel: I heard Yuffie and Leon talking about a guy named Sephiroth, who is he?

Cloud: He's someone from my past, someone bad.

Denzel: Didn't you kill him a few months ago?

Cloud: Yes Denzel I did, he keeps coming back to life somehow, but I think he's gone for good this time. Now no more questions, you and Marlene have had a long day, you should go to bed.

Denzel: Aw. Do we have to?

Cloud: Yeah, now go on.

Denzel left the room.

Tifa: You know…I like men with scars.

Cloud: Really? Well let me show you mine.

He pulled her to him and kissed her and she kissed him back, maybe too hard.

Cloud: Tifa, you're hurting me.

Tifa: Oh Cloud, I'm sorry.

She pulled away from him.

Cloud: I didn't ask you to stop.

He pulled her close once again.

Cloud: I missed you so much. I'll never leave you again.

Tifa: You better not, I don't want to feel that alone and helpless again, ever.

Cloud: Nothing is more important to me than you. I'll never fight again, unless it's for you or you're fighting by my side.

By this time, they had stopped kissing and were looking into each other's eyes.

Tifa: That sounds good to me, now get some sleep, you have a lot of recovering to do. I'll change your bandages in the morning.

She kissed him and got up to leave. But he grabbed her wrist, she looked back at him.

Cloud: Don't leave Tifa, please.

Tifa: What? Are you scared of the dark?

Cloud: No.

He laughed.

Cloud: It's just I've been away for so long, I don't want to miss a thing.

Tifa: What did I do to deserve you?

Cloud: I think it should be me asking that question. Come here.

She walked back over to the bed and lay down facing opposite of Cloud, and molded herself to his body, Cloud wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

Cloud woke before Tifa the next day. During the night she had turned to face him, he watched her sleep, entranced by the beauty he saw there. Finally she stirred, and as her eyes opened she smiled.

Cloud: Good morning love.

He kissed her forehead.

Tifa: Good morning, did you sleep alright?

Cloud: Just you lying next to me kept the pain at bay.

She tried to stifle a laugh.

Cloud: What?

He asked smiling.

Tifa: It's just so weird to hear you talk like this. But it's nice.

Cloud: Your love must have had an effect on me.

They kissed.

Tifa: I'm going to change those bandages, they look nasty.

Cloud: They're fine Tifa, I'll get them later.

Tifa: Don't be silly Cloud, you can't do this yourself.

Cloud: Tifa…

But it was too late; she had already gotten his shirt unbuttoned. She gasped in surprise.

Tifa: Cloud…

There were multiple cuts and bruises on Cloud's chest and stomach, the jagged scar on his right peck was clearly visible. She ran her fingers over it.

Tifa: This one's old.

Cloud: Yeah, that one happened awhile ago. Please let me do this myself.

But she took his shirt off the rest of the way. His back was heavily bandaged from left shoulder all the way down to his waist, his arm had only small cuts, but some of them were bandaged.

Tifa: That bastard… Look what he did to you…they told me it was bad but I never imagined…

Cloud: I didn't want you to see how bad it was, I didn't want to see the pain in your eyes. Please let me do it.

Tifa: No, I'll do it; I want to, I just wish I could hit Sephiroth a few times is all.

When she finished cleaning and rewrapping his torso, she went for his pants. But he stopped her.

Cloud: My leg is fine for now.

Tifa: Oh stop being such a baby.

Cloud: Well, at least let undo my own pants.

Tifa: I'm your fiancé, besides I need the practice.

She pulled them off and backed away in shock.

Cloud: Oh, yeah. Did I mention I don't have underwear on?

She didn't say anything.

Cloud: What?

He asked propping himself up on his elbows.

Tifa: Nothing it's just…what I mean is…you look amazing naked. And you're very...

Cloud: I told you I was fine.

He laughed.

Tifa: Just put your pants back on.

She turned away from him and placed a hand over her eyes.

Cloud: Well I don't think we should let my being naked go to waste.

Tifa: Just put some clothes on.

She ran out of the room.

Hours past and Tifa never came back, so Cloud went to go look for her. He found her sitting on the roof, watching the sun set. He went over to her and sat down at her side.

Cloud: It's beautiful up here.

Tifa: Yes I guess it is.

Cloud: Where are Denzel and Marlene?

Tifa: Marlene is with Barret and Denzel's with some friends.

Cloud: It's good he has kids to play with.

Tifa: Uh huh.

Cloud: Tifa, what's wrong? What's on your mind?

Tifa: It's nothing really.

Cloud: Was it the sex thing? I was only messing around.

Tifa: Yes it was, and I know you were. But it got me thinking.

Cloud: Oh? What about?

Tifa: Well…how many girls have you "been with"?

Cloud: Been with? Oh. Well…none…when we were I was always too busy brooding to even think about girls, and me and Aerith never…What about you?

Tifa: I haven't either. I just never found the right guy.

Cloud: The right guy huh? Do you think you'll ever find him?

Tifa: I think I already did, but I think he found me.

She said smiling slightly.

Cloud: What's he like?

Tifa: Well let's see…He's brave, smart, and he has an amazing body.

Cloud: All that huh?

He asked as he leaned closer to her.

Cloud: Is there anything else I should know?

Tifa: Let's see…what else is there? He's handsome, loving, devoted, and has great hair.

And I'm sort of engaged to him.

Cloud: Lucky bastard…

He kissed her and she kissed him back; hard. He placed his hands on either side of her face and fell back. Tifa wrapped her leg around his waist.

Tifa: Cloud?

She paused.

Cloud: Huh?

He asked, still kissing her.

Tifa: I think we should wait.

He pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes.

Cloud: Wait? What for? Tifa we've waited most of our lives to be with each other, why stop now?

Tifa: Because. When I marry you, I don't just want to give you my life, I want to give my heart, mind, body and soul.

Cloud half-smiled and then rolled off of her.

Cloud: You're right, we'll wait. But speaking of marriage, we haven't even set a date.

Tifa: We'll have to wait until you're healed, you can barely walk. Speaking of which, you should be in bed.

Cloud: Tifa I'm fine, really.

Tifa: No, you need to rest.

She stroked the left side of his face, her ran over the bandage there.

Tifa: We forgot to change this one.

She took it off slowly.

Cloud: Oh Cloud…it's just like Zack.

Cloud: Yeah, that what Sephiroth said, I'm glad he did it though. Let's go to bed, I'm feeling a little tired.

He tried to get up, but fell. Tifa caught him and she started laughing.

Cloud: What?

Tifa: You're kind of cute when you're helpless.

Cloud: Ha ha, very funny.


	4. Union

CHAPTER 4: UNION

CHAPTER 4: UNION

Weeks past, and Cloud grew stronger every day, his leg was the first to heal.

He woke up early one morning and went into Denzel and Marlene's room. He sat down gently on Marlene's bed and woke her up.

Marlene: Cloud? What's the matter?

Cloud: Nothing's the matter Marlene; I just need you help with something.

Marlene: What?

Cloud: It's a surprise for Tifa.

Marlene: Oh good!

Cloud: I need you to keep Tifa really busy today, I don't care what you do, just keep her out of the bar.

Marlene: Okay Cloud.

Cloud: Alright. Now I have some errands to run, I'll be back later.

Cloud left the house and went to the nearest jewelry store and went inside.

Jeweler: Can I help you with anything?

Cloud: Yes, I need an engagement ring.

Jeweler: Do you have anything in mind?

Cloud: Yeah, sort of. I need something simple, nothing too big or too fancy.

Jeweler: These over here should be just what you're looking for.

Cloud scanned the rings for a few moments, and then he saw it. It was small and quaint, with a gold band, with a medium size sapphire and two small diamonds on either side of it.

Cloud: That's it right there.

Jeweler: Wonderful choice. It's a very simple and yet elegant design, gold band, and almost a hundred years old, but not exactly cheap. Would you like it engraved?

Cloud: I don't know, I didn't think about engraving it. What do people usually say for that sort of thing?

Jeweler: Usually whatever is in their hearts.

Cloud thought about it for a few moments.

Cloud: I got it. I'd like it to say "To my redeemer"

Clerk: That's new; I've never heard that one before. It will only take a few minutes, I'll be right back.

Cloud: Thank-you.

After the Jeweler went into a back room he walked over to the far corner of the store and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Yuffie's number and put the phone to his ear.

Yuffie: Hello?

Cloud: Yuffie, its Cloud I need a favor.

Yuffie: Sure. What do you need?

Cloud: I'm planning this thing for Tifa and I need to look good.

Yuffie: Alright. I'll see what I can do.

Cloud: Thanks Yuffie, you're the best.

Yuffie: You know it.

She hung up. He went back to the counter to wait, but something caught his eye. Two rings sat side by side in a worn, gold case. The rings themselves were sterling silver and each had a half a heart on it, it looked as though if the rings were put together, the heart became whole.

Jeweler: Here you go, all done. I think it looks marvelous.

Cloud: Thank-you. What are those in the gold box?

Jeweler: Those just came in; they're called "union" rings. Both the husband and the wife wear one, symbolizing that the other carries a half of the other's heart, but they can be joined to create one ring.

Cloud: How much for those?

Jeweler: $1000

Cloud: And how much for the other ring?

Jeweler: $500

Cloud: Too bad, I like both of them, but I can only afford the engagement ring.

Jeweler: I'll tell what, I can see you're really torn, and no one should have to pick between two perfect gifts for the one they love, I can give you all three rings for $700.

Cloud: That's not necessary…

Jeweler: Please take them; just consider them a wedding gift.

Cloud: Thank-you very much.

He left the shop. Cloud had decided that steak would be perfect for the evening. Only after everything was bought and prepared did he call Yuffie.

Cloud: Did you find something?

Yuffie: Yeah here it is, go put it on.

Cloud: Alright.

When Cloud came out Yuffie stared at him critically.

Yuffie: I am so good.

She had picked out a dark blue sweater and tan khakis for him to wear.

Yuffie: Push up the sleeves though, it looks better that way. Now I'll go get Tifa.

Cloud only had to wait a few minutes, soon he heard Tifa voice. He lit the candles.

Tifa: Yuffie, why are all the lights off?

She jumped suddenly.

Cloud: Oh, Cloud you scared me.

She scanned the room.

Tifa: What's all this?

Cloud: Our first date. Would you like to sit down?

Tifa: Sure.

He pulled her chair out for her.

Tifa: Oh Cloud, this is so beautiful. And you look amazing.

Yuffie: Thanks, that's what Yuffie said.

He started serving the food.

Tifa: Why are you doing this?

Cloud: Do you remember all those months ago when I asked you to marry me?

Tifa: Yes, what about it?

Cloud: Well you said that we hadn't dated, so I figured why not date now?

He said, leaning closer to her.

Tifa: You romantic son-of-a…

She didn't finish the sentence; she was too busy kissing him. The food went unnoticed. They kept going until we're gazing breathlessly into each other's eyes.

Tifa: Mr. Strife that was a wonderful first date.

Cloud: Well Miss Lockhart, it's not over yet.

He slid down from the chair and onto his knee, only wincing in pain once, and took the ring out of his pocket.

Cloud: I wanted to do this right. So Tifa Lockhart will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Tears came to Tifa's eyes as she beheld the ring.

Tifa: Yes Cloud, I will.

Cloud: Well now that that's settled; again, when do you want to get married?

Tifa: Let's do it tonight. In Aerith's church, I don't want to wait any longer.

Cloud: Tonight then.

Tifa: But we need a witness, I'll go get Yuffie and the kids.

Cloud: I'll call a pastor; meet me outside

The walk to the church seemed to take forever, Cloud couldn't stop smiling. Along the way they had stopped to get a dress and a suit. When they finally arrived the sun was setting. Cloud opened the doors and walked inside. The sight inside looked as if it was out of a fairytale. The alter was bathed in sunlight, the dust was dancing in it; it was one of the most amazing things he had seen in his life, it was beautiful. The pastor was already there, waiting for them on the alter.

Cloud: We just need a few moments to get ready.

Pastor: Love lasts forever, I can wait.

Cloud and Tifa went to the back of the church where the dressing rooms were. Cloud finished dressing first and was thinking about what he would say to Tifa for his vows. Finally, she and Yuffie came out of the dressing room. Tifa was stunning; there was no other word for it. She had picked out a white silk evening gown and her hair was pulled back into a simple but elegant braid, in her hands was a small bouquet of roses. Cloud was still marveling at her beauty.

Cloud: You're so beautiful.

He said breathlessly.

Tifa: Thanks.

She blushed as she took his hand and they walked down the aisle together.

Cloud: I think we're ready.

Pastor: We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. Is there anything you would like to say Mr. Strife?

Cloud looked deep into Tifa's eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath.

Cloud: Tifa, when I asked you to marry me a few months ago, I thought I had made mistake, I knew I loved you, but I didn't know if I was ready for marriage, in fact my intention that night was only to ask you out, not ask you to marry me. But when I was recovering in that hospital, my body torn and mangled, my thoughts weren't on the pain I was in. My every thought was of you, your hair, your eyes, and your smile. And when I heard my being away for so long was hurting you so badly, I wanted nothing more than to run to you, hold you in my arms again and make the pain stop. But I had a job to do, so I didn't go back, not realizing what I was turning my back on. The moment I finally realized the mistake I had made was when I woke up in the hospital.

When I saw you lying next to me in bed holding my hand, knowing that you hadn't left my side for two weeks that was when I knew I had made the right decision in asking you to marry me. So my vow to you is to never leave again, and to never put you in that much pain ever again.

Tifa had started crying.

Pastor: When ever you are ready Miss Lockhart.

Tifa: Cloud, since the day I met you, I wanted to be with you. When you asked me to marry you, I thought you had gone insane because that was not the Cloud Strife I knew, that I loved. But my heart told me it was real. When you came to me that same night and told me you had to leave I was heart-broken. And when you didn't hear from you for months, I thought you were dead, so I sent Vincent to look for you. And when he came back and told me you had been hurt I wondered why you hadn't called, why you wouldn't want me there with you. At that moment, I decided I would go and find you myself to tell you that I had changed my mind, that I didn't want to marry you anymore. But what you said to Sephiroth, about your love, made me realize that even though it would be hard, we could make a marriage work. So my vow to you is to stay with you no matter what.

Pastor: With that said, let's get down to business. Do you Cloud Strife; take Tifa Lockhart as your wife, to love and to cherish for all of eternity?

Cloud: I do.

Pastor: Do you Tifa Lockhart; take Cloud Strife as your husband, to love and to cherish for all of eternity?

Tifa: I do. But eternity isn't enough.

Pastor: Do you have the rings?

Cloud: Oh yeah…

Cloud dug into his pocket and pulled out the gold box. He opened it and slid in onto to Tifa's finger. He then handed his to her and she did the same to him.

Cloud: With this ring I swear my undying love for you, and only you.

Pastor: With being said, you may kiss the bride.

Cloud looked into Tifa's eyes the look she gave him made him feel invincible; like he could do anything. He kissed her.

Pastor: I now pronounce you husband and wife. May I present to you Mr. and Ms. Cloud Strife.

Yuffie: Congratulations.

Marlene was asleep in her arms.

Cloud: Thanks Yuffie. Could I talk to you alone?

Yuffie: Sure Cloud. Tifa, will you take Marlene?

Tifa: Yeah.

Cloud took Yuffie over to the other side of the hall.

Yuffie: So what's up?

Cloud: Do you think you and Leon could watch the kids for a few weeks? I want to take Tifa on our honeymoon.

Yuffie: I didn't know you planned one. Where are you taking her?

Cloud: An island just off the coast, it will be just her and me for two weeks.

Yuffie: Sure Cloud, we'll take the kids. Have a good time.

Cloud: Thanks Yuffie.

He walked over to where Tifa was standing.

Cloud: You ready to go?

Tifa: Go? Where?

Cloud: On our honeymoon.

Tifa: A honeymoon?! Cloud, I didn't know you planned one! But who's going to watch the kids?

Cloud: Yuffie and Leon are going to watch them, now come on the plane's waiting.

Tifa: Where are we going?

Cloud: It's a surprise.

They went home and packed some cloths then jumped on the Fenrir and headed for the coast, when they arrived there was a small, two-person plane waiting for them.

Tifa: Where's the pilot?

Cloud: You're looking at him.

Tifa: You can fly a plane? When did you learn to that?

Cloud: I took a course when I training to be a SOLDIER. Get in.

He was smiling.

Tifa: What's so funny?

Cloud: I just can't believe this is happening.

He helped Tifa in, started the plane up and took off without a problem.


	5. The Honeymoon

_The title of this chapter pretty much tells you what's going to happen. Please enjoy, I rewrote this chapter like 7 times and I still don't think it's quite right. Anyway please review, if there's anything wrong with this chapter and you think I can improve it in any way please tell me._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, yadda yadda yadda. **

CHAPTER 5: THE HONEYMOON

Tifa: Cloud…it's beautiful.

A small island rose up out of the ocean in the distance, the sand gleamed white in the setting sun and the trees swayed lightly in the breeze.

Cloud: Yeah it is.

Tifa: Where's the hotel?

Cloud: There isn't one. There's a small house on the other side. It's just you and me for as long as you want.

He circled in and landed. He hopped out of the pilot's seat and ran around to help Tifa out. But she was standing there waiting for him, bags in hand.

Cloud: Okay…the house is right over there.

It was a good-size house. The living room was big with a nice comfortable looking couch, and the kitchen was large and already filled with food, last was the bedroom. It was spacious, with a huge bed on the opposite wall.

Tifa: Do you want to go swimming first?

Cloud: Sure. I'll meet you out there, I need to change.

She walked up behind him and brushed her lips against his ear.

Tifa: There's no need to.

She whispered softly in his ear and she went outside.

Cloud walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. And questions began to swirl inside his head.

Cloud: What if I'm not good enough for her, what if I can't satisfy her?

He took a deep breath to calm himself then he pulled off his shirt, went outside and walked down to the beach. The moon shone off the water in such a way it looked as if the stars had fallen into it. But he didn't see Tifa. She suddenly burst from the water. Her naked body was dazzling in the moonlight, it danced on her skin, making the water droplets look like a thousand tiny diamonds. She started walking toward him. He had never realized how beautiful and perfect she actually was, and how lucky he was to have her. He pulled off his and pants, threw them aside, and walked into the water. When he finally reached her they were standing in waist deep water, he stared into her eyes, and kissed her. She placed her hand on his chest, and he placed his on her waist.

Tifa: I love you.

Cloud: I love you more.

Tifa: I highly doubt that…

She kissed him. He laid his hand on one of her perfect breasts and began to massage it gently. He could feel Tifa's heart quicken and she moaned in pleasure. This gave him more confidence and he moved his lips down slowly to her neck. He felt him becoming more and more stimulated by the second and soon he fully erect. He lifted his face to look at Tifa, his eyes searching hers, begging her to answer his unspoken question. She swallowed heavily then took a deep breath, she nodded her head slowly in reply and she smiled weakly. He took her hand and followed him into the house and into the bedroom; he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He knelt over her, sweating slightly from the heat. He positioned himself at her opening and gently slid himself into her and almost immediately met resistance, he heard Tifa's sharp intake of breath and her quiet moans of pleasure.

Cloud: Are you ready?

Tifa: Uh huh…

Cloud: It's going to hurt.

Tifa: I trust you Cloud.

With a sharp thrust he tore through her maidenhood, she screamed in pain and pleasure, Cloud waited for her to calm down and then started moving…

Cloud awoke the next morning with Tifa in his arms he stared at her and thought of the previous night and smiled, remembering how great it had been and that she was now his and he was hers; forever. He watched Tifa as she slept; when she finally stirred he greeted her with a kiss.

Tifa: How long have you been watching me?

Cloud: About two hours, you're very beautiful when you sleep. What do you want to do today?

Tifa: Let's just lay here.

She snuggled into his chest.

Cloud: Okay.

He stroked her hair.

Cloud: Last night was amazing.

He kissed her forehead.

Tifa: It was.

She traced the plains of his chest with her index finger.

Cloud: I'm glad we waited, it was more special.

Tifa: Yes. I think so too. But I think we need more…practice.

She started kissing him, he kissed her back. He flipped over on top of her and kissed her even harder, his lips hungry for more. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, the same passion they had felt the previous night erupted again. When they finished they lay wrapped in each other's arms, her body a perfect match to his.

Cloud: I love you.

Tifa: I love you too.

His stomach growled, ruining the perfect moment.

Tifa: Oh my gosh! We haven't eaten in two days! What do you want to eat?

Cloud: Let me cook.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair sleep pants; he pulled them on and headed straight to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge, and decided to make omelets. He was putting them on the table when Tifa walked in, wearing one of his shirts.

Cloud: You look nice.

Tifa: Thanks.

She kissed him.

Tifa: So what did you make?

Cloud: Omelets. Sit down.

Tifa: Yes sir.

Tifa laughed quietly and started eating.

Tifa: Cloud this is great! Is there anything you can't do?

Cloud: There's not much can't do, but there is some.

They stayed on the island for two more weeks; everyday spent much like the first two. It was there last day there, that night they were going home.

Cloud: Well Mrs. Strife, it's our last day here, our last day of freedom. How do you want to spend it?

Tifa: I think I have an idea.

She ripped off his shirt and traced the scar on his chest with her tough. She moved slowly up from his chest to his neck and finally to his lips. He kissed her back. Caressing her shoulders and moving to her back. He ripped her shirt off, and then he picked her up and carried her in the bedroom and threw her on the bed. He crawled on after her, kneeled over her and leaned in to kiss her. While he was doing this, Tifa reached down and undid his pants, which she pushed off with her foot. They went on long into the night, their passion never ceasing, never wavering.

When Cloud woke up the next morning he was still on top of Tifa. He quickly rolled of her, but he kept rolling and fell to the floor.

Cloud: What the…

He said as he got to his feet.

Cloud: Damn…

Tifa rubbed her eyes and slowly rolled over to look at Cloud.

Tifa: What's wrong?

Cloud: We went a little crazy last night.

Tifa: What do you mean?

Cloud: Look for yourself.

Tifa got out of bed, and gasped. The mattress had slid off the frame, the sheets were torn off and the headboard was a little lop-sided.

Tifa: Damn.

Cloud: You said it. Anyway, we'd better get going; Yuffie was expecting us back last night.

They packed up and got in the plane, but before they took off, Cloud leaned over and kissed Tifa.

Cloud: Thank-you.

Tifa: For what?

Cloud: Marrying me.

He was smiling.

Tifa: My pleasure.

Cloud started up the plane and took off.

Cloud: Tifa?

Tifa: Yes Cloud?

Cloud: I've had something on my mind for quite awhile…

Tifa: What is it?

Cloud: What do you think about adopting Denzel?

Tifa: Oh Cloud! Do you really mean it?

Cloud: Of course Tifa, why wouldn't I?

Tifa: I don't know, it's just sort of a surprise. Do you think we'll be able to?

Cloud: Well now that there's double the money coming in and you're married to the most handsome man alive, there should be no problem.

Tifa: I'm so lucky to have you.

She took his hand, and soon after they were landing. They walked out of the air strip, got on the Fenrir, and rode home.

Before they entered the house Cloud paused.

Tifa: What's the matter?

He just smiled at her. Before long she realized what he was hinting at. She rolled her eyes.

Tifa: Fine.

She dropped the bags she was carrying and he picked her up and carried her into the house. He walked into the kitchen and set her down.

Cloud: Yuffie? Leon?

Leon: Cloud? Is that you?

Cloud: Yeah Leon.

Leon came down stairs.

Cloud: Where're Yuffie and the kids?

Leon: She took them to the park hours ago; she should be back any minute. In fact there they are right now.

Marlene: Tifa!

Tifa: Hi Marlene.

She picked her up.

Tifa: Did you miss us? Where's Denzel?

Marlene: Still walking with Yuffie. When I saw the motorcycle outside I ran the rest of the way home.

Denzel: Hey guys!

Cloud: Hi Denzel, where's Yuffie?

Yuffie: I'm right here. So…how'd it go?

Tifa: Amazing, wonderful…perfect.

Yuffie: He's that good huh? Figures, anyway we'll leave you guys alone; you probably want to take the kids somewhere.

Cloud: Well, before you go, there's something we want to tell you first. Kids could you go upstairs for a bit?

Denzel: Sure Cloud, come on Marlene.

They left.

Yuffie: What is it?

Cloud: We're going to adopt Denzel.

Yuffie: That's great!

Leon: Congratulations!

Yuffie: When are you going to tell him?

Cloud: Pretty soon.

Yuffie: It's really great for you to be doing this for him, he deserves it. We'll leave you to it then, good luck.

Cloud: Thanks Yuffie.

Yuffie and Leon left.

Tifa: Let's do this.

Cloud: Denzel!

He could hear him run down the stairs.

Denzel: Yeah Cloud?

Cloud: Sit down please; Tifa and I want to talk to you.

Denzel took a seat at the small table.

Denzel: What's up?

Tifa: Do you like living here with us?

Denzel: Yeah it's great, why?

Cloud: Well me and Tifa have been thinking…

Tifa: Since we're married now…

Cloud: And there's more money…

Denzel: So what does that mean?

Cloud: We want to adopt you Denzel; we want you to be our son.

Denzel: Really, seriously? You mean it?

Tifa: We mean it Denzel, we really do.

Denzel: Alright!

He ran to them and gave them each a hug.

Denzel: Thanks you guys, I'm going to go tell Marlene.

He ran upstairs.

Tifa put her arm around Cloud's waist; he did the same to her.

Tifa: You did great.

Cloud: No, we did great.

He kissed her.

Tifa: We'll go tomorrow and get the papers.

Cloud: Yeah we will, but for right now, let's go spend time with the kids.

Tifa pulled him closer and they went upstairs.


	6. Surprises

_This is the shortest chapter so far, just over 1,300 words. Anyway this was one of my favorite chapters to write, it seems everything is going right for our favorite couple....._

CHAPTER 6: SURPRISES

The next morning when Cloud woke up, Tifa was contoured to his body, his arm was swung over her and she was holding his hand. He propped himself up on his elbow to looked at her face and he once again wondered what he had done to deserve her. She woke up, and turned to face him.

Cloud: Morning love.

Tifa: Good morning, what time is it?

Cloud: Almost nine.

Tifa: We should go.

She sat up and swung her legs off the bed.

Tifa: Whoa…

Cloud: What's wrong?

He sat up as well and put his hands on her shoulders.

Tifa: I'm just dizzy…I…just sat up too fast.

Cloud: Are you alright?

Tifa: No…I think I'm going to be sick.

She put her hand to her mouth and ran into the bathroom, Cloud could hear her puking, and he went in after her.

Cloud: Are you okay?

Tifa: Yeah…I don't know where that came from; it must've been something I ate. But come on we have to get those papers.

Cloud: Tifa, let me go and get them, you stay here and rest.

Tifa: Cloud, I feel fine, let's go.

They went back in the room, got dressed and left the house. The adoption agency was a few blocks away so they walked. Cloud took Tifa's hand.

Cloud: Do you think he'll call us mom and dad?

Tifa: Maybe not at first, but eventually he might. I hope he does.

They walked for awhile longer.

Cloud: Do you want kids?

He asked quietly.

Tifa: Yes, I would love to have Denzel there all the time.

Cloud cracked a smile.

Cloud: No that's not what I meant. What I meant was do you want to have children of our own?

She stopped and stared at him, she smiled.

Tifa: Nothing would give me more pleasure than to have your children.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They reached the agency by noon, they went inside.

Agent: How can I help you?

Tifa: We're here to adopt…

The agent cut her off.

Agent: I remember you, you came in about a year ago wanting to adopt that Denzel boy. Is that why you're here?

Tifa: Yes. I recently got married. I wanted to see is that changed anything.

Agent: It defiantly helps. How much money will be coming into the household now?

Tifa: I little over double what I made by myself.

Agent: And what exactly is your source of income Mr.?

Cloud: Strife. And I run my own delivery service.

Agent: Okay, so income isn't a factor. Are you still living in the apartment above the bar?

Tifa: Yes.

Agent: I'll get the papers.

She went into a back room, she returned five minutes later.

Agent: Here's the standard forms, read them and sign wherever necessary and he's yours.

Tifa: That's it?

Agent: Yes, Miss Lockhart…

This time, it was Tifa who interrupted.

Tifa: It's "Strife" now.

Agent: Ms. Strife, both of his parents are dead and there's no one left to care for him. I'm not going to deny you of him when you are so will to care for him.

Tifa stared at her in amazement then flashed Cloud an enormous smile. They signed the papers and left the agency. Cloud swung Tifa up in his arms and spun her around.

Cloud: We did it Tifa!

Tifa: Let's go home and tell him!

When they got home, Denzel was sitting on the front steps waiting for them.

Denzel: Well?

Cloud: You're our son. Welcome to the family!

He ran and hugged Cloud around the waist.

Tifa: Let's go and celebrate. Go and get Marlene.

Cloud took them to a nice but small restaurant.

Waitress: What does every one want to eat?

Tifa: I want the biggest hamburger you have with a side of fries.

Cloud eyed her suspiciously.

Tifa: What? I haven't eaten all day.

Cloud ordered a steak and Denzel and Marlene got chicken. Soon the food arrived and they started eating, Tifa was the first one done. The waitress had come back to check on them.

Waitress: Would anyone like dessert?

Cloud: I'm fine. Denzel and Marlene is you want something you can get it.

Tifa: I'll have the triple-layer brownie please.

After dessert they went home, when they got there, Cloud went up and put the kids to bed. He made sure that Marlene was asleep before he talked to Denzel.

Cloud: So Denzel, how do you like being a "Strife"?

Denzel: I love it. I'm really glad that you and Tifa are my parents.

Cloud: I'm glad too, because we like having you as a son.

He turned to leave the room.

Denzel: Cloud?

Cloud: Yeah Denzel?

Denzel: Thank-you.

Cloud smiled.

Cloud: You're welcome.

Cloud left and went into his and Tifa room, he found Tifa sitting on the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees.

Cloud: What's wrong?

Tifa: Nothing, I just don't feel good.

Cloud: Well, after how much you ate at the restaurant, it would be amazing for you not to be sick. What was that about anyway?

Tifa: I don't know, I've never been that hungry.

Cloud: Let's not worry about it, let's just go to bed.

They changed and laid down next to each other, their eyes locked and fingers intertwined.

Tifa: How's Denzel?

Cloud: He's great, he's really happy to be adopted.

Tifa: That's good.

They went to sleep. The next morning Cloud was awakened by Tifa throwing up again. He rushed in the bathroom, he held her hair back while she continued to vomit, she stopped ten minutes later.

Cloud: Are you okay love?

Tifa: Yeah I'm fine now. I must be coming down with something.

The next 3 months were spent very much like this, Tifa eating a lot and then becoming sick in the morning. One day, Cloud found her sitting again at the foot of their bed, her arms crossed around her knees.

Cloud: What's the matter love?

Tifa: Cloud…I'm…pregnant.

She mumbled faintly.

Cloud: What? I didn't hear you love.

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

Tifa: I'm pregnant.

_Oooooooh, what's Cloud's reaction going to be????? Read the next chapter to find out._


	7. Expectations

_This chapter is full of those heart-warming "awwww" moments. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and please review._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything.........though I wish I did._**

CHAPTER 7: EXPECTATIONS

Cloud: Tifa…that's…wonderful.

He kissed her.

Cloud: When did you find out?

Tifa: A few days ago.

Cloud: Why didn't you tell me?

Tifa: I didn't know how to tell you.

She started crying and Cloud pulled her close.

Cloud: Hey, there's no reason to cry.

She stopped as Denzel walked in the room.

Cloud: What's up Denzel?

Denzel: Can I talk to you guys?

Tifa: Yes Denzel, you can always talk to us, what's wrong?

Denzel: Nothing's wrong, I just have a question.

Cloud: What's the question?

Denzel: Can I call you guys' mom and dad, since I'm your son now?

Cloud and Tifa were taken aback for a few moments. They looked at each other and smiled.

Cloud: We would like that very much.

Denzel ran to them and hugged them.

Denzel: Thanks you guys.

He left the room.

Tifa: Pretty soon he won't be the only one calling us that.

She placed her hand on her stomach and Cloud placed his over hers.

Tifa: I'm scared.

Cloud: Don't be, it'll be fine. Let's get some sleep.

They changed and got into bed. Cloud was slipping in and out of sleep.

Tifa: I made an appointment for an ultra-sound tomorrow. Do you want to go?

Cloud: Of course I do, why wouldn't I?

Tifa: I don't know it might be weird.

Cloud: Nothing is weird about our child.

Cloud woke up the next morning with Tifa next to him, she was watching him sleep.

Cloud: How long have you been watching me?

Tifa: Ten minutes.

Cloud: No vomiting this morning?

Tifa: No, I feel fine.

Cloud: I'm glad love. What time is the appointment?

Tifa: One o'clock but we should get ready, it's almost noon.

They left around one and there right on time. Cloud parked Fenrir and they went inside and straight to the front desk.

Tifa: We're here for the one-thirty.

Receptionist: You can go back, she's waiting for you.

They went into a small room with a single bed in it. The ultra-sound machine stood next to it. The doctor was sitting on a low stool reading a chart.

Doctor: Hello Tifa, ready to get started?

Tifa: Yes.

Doctor: Then lay down on the bed. How long have you been pregnant?

Tifa: I don't know. I took a test a couple days ago.

Doctor: Well by the look of you, you're about three to three and half months along, but let's find out shall we? I need you to lift your shirt so I can spread the gel.

She squirted a blue gel-like substance on to Tifa's stomach. Then she grabbed the wand and started moving it around.

Doctor: Oh there it is. It's coming along nicely.

Tifa: So I'm really pregnant?

Doctor: I should say so; it looks like you're having twins.

To Cloud the world had stopped. He was really going to be a father, of _twins_. The thought of it scared him, he was going to be responsible for, not only Denzel, but for two babies, his babies. It was Tifa that brought him out reverie.

Tifa: Cloud? Are you okay?

Cloud: I'm great actually.

Tifa: How far along am I?

Doctor: About 3 months.

Tifa looked at Cloud.

Tifa: Well we knew in happened on the island.

Doctor: I think we're done here, I want you to take it easy Tifa, twins can be tricky.

Tifa: I will.

They left the clinic. Cloud lifted Tifa in the air and spun her around.

Cloud: We did it Tifa! We're going to be parents! I'm going to be a dad!

He put Tifa down, vaulted into the air and did a back-flip. Tifa cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

Tifa: Are you done?

Cloud: I'M GONNA BE A DAD!

He picked her up and spun her around a few times the placed his lips softly to hers, and he whispered in her ear.

Cloud: Okay now I'm done.

They went home and found Yuffie and Leon there, waiting for them on the front steps with Denzel and Marlene.

Yuffie: Where did you two go?

She asked angrily.

Cloud: Hello to you too.

Tifa: I had an appointment Yuffie, something we both had to be there for.

Yuffie: What was so important that you had to leave the kids alone?

Tifa: It was only an hour Yuffie, and besides don't you want to hear the great news I have to tell you?

Yuffie: This had better be good Tifa.

Tifa: I'm pregnant!

Yuffie screamed.

Yuffie: That is great news!

Tifa: Well hang on there's more. I'm having twins.

Yuffie: Oh, my gosh! No way!

She got up and hugged Tifa. She looked at Cloud.

Yuffie: Why aren't you happy?

Tifa: He already did his celebrating. He went sort of insane once we got out of the office.

Leon: Insane huh?

Cloud shot him a look but smiled.

Cloud: I can't wait to see their faces smiling at me. But until they're born I have another son to take care of.

He put his arm around Denzel's shoulders and hugged him.

Tifa: I'm going to go inside; I'm feeling a little dizzy.

Yuffie: Alright, we'll see you guys later.

She hugged Tifa again then turned and walked away.

Tifa went inside.

Leon: Congratulations Cloud, you're going to make a great dad.

Denzel: He already is.

He smiled up at Cloud.

Leon: Yeah, I suppose he is.

He turned and followed Yuffie.

Cloud: Well Denzel and Marlene, we still have awhile before the twins are born, what do you guys want to do today?

Denzel: Let's go and help mom for a bit, then you can take us to the park.

Cloud: Sounds great.

They too went inside.

Weeks past, Tifa seemed to get bigger every day. Every time Cloud saw her, he swelled with pride and thought how lucky he was to have her. When ever Cloud wasn't with Denzel and Marlene or making a delivery, he was lying in bed with Tifa, where she now spent most of the day. Today was different though, they were lying side by side, their hands resting on Tifa's stomach, when suddenly, one of the babies kicked.

Tifa: Did you feel that?

Cloud: Yeah…it was amazing.

He kissed her.

Cloud: We haven't thought of any names yet.

Tifa: If it's two boys, I think we should name one of them after Zack.

Cloud: Alright, and the other one?

Tifa: He'll be named after you.

Cloud: Are you sure you want to do that to the poor kid?

Tifa: Shut up.

She smiled widely and rubbed her stomach.

Tifa: But if there's a girl she should be named Aerith.

Cloud: Those are great suggestions, I love them.

_4 months later_

By this time Tifa was huge, and she had a glow to her that could out-shine the sun.

One morning after Cloud had taken a shower he found Tifa in their room looking at herself in a full-length mirror, turning on the spot and examining herself from every possible angle.

Cloud: You're so beautiful.

Tifa: I don't feel beautiful. Look at me, I'm huge.

She turned away from the mirror and made her way to the bathroom. She stopped suddenly, clutching the doorframe.

Tifa: Cloud…I…don't…

She collapsed to the floor.

Cloud: TIFA!

_Oh...my...gosh... Did she die? Do the babies live? So many difficult questions, so easily answered in the next chapter._


	8. Life for a Life?

_This is a very short chapter, so please enjoy the break from the REALLY long ones. Please review, and as always, enjoy._

**_Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say so........_**

CHAPTER 8: LIFE FOR A LIFE?

Cloud waited in the emergency room for what seemed like days, jumping at every noise he heard. When a nurse came into the room he jumped to feet and rushed to her, his face full of apprehension and worry.

Cloud: Where's my wife?

Nurse: Mr. Strife, there were some complications. Your wife started hemorrhaging from an unknown cause, and the sudden lose of blood sent her body into shock, she's in a coma.

Cloud: And the babies?

Nurse: Your wife was able to give birth to them before she fell into the coma. They're perfectly fine and healthy; would you like to see them?

Cloud: No we have to see them together. Take me to my wife please.

Nurse: Mr. Strife…

Cloud: Please take me to my wife.

Nurse: Right this way.

She led him into a hallway and past the front desk. At the very end of the hall was a room filled with machines and monitors; at the center of it all was Tifa, most of the vile machines hooked into her by wires. Cloud walked over to her bed, there was a chair next to it. He sat down and took her hand, and vowed not to leave her side until she woke. The doctors and nurses came and went, but Cloud never paid any attention to them. He just sat next to Tifa and held her hand. Soon three weeks had passed; a doctor came in to talk to Cloud.

Doctor: Mr. Strife?

Cloud: What?

His voice was hoarse from lack of use and his eyes never left Tifa's face.

Doctor: It's about your wife's condition.

The doctor took a deep breath.

Doctor: Mr. Strife, it's been three weeks; I don't think she's waking up.

Cloud: You don't know her the way I do. She'll wake up.

Doctor: Mr. Strife…

Cloud: I said you don't know her.

Doctor: Fine, but if she doesn't wake up in another week, we may have to make a decision. But in the meantime, there're people here to see you.

Cloud didn't look up when Yuffie and Leon walked in the room.

Doctor: I'll leave you all alone.

Yuffie: Cloud, how are you feeling?

Cloud: I've been better.

Yuffie: You look terrible.

Cloud: I know. Thanks for watching the kids.

Leon: We'd rather be here with you. It's killing me and Yuffie not being here. So we're staying, and so are the kids.

Cloud: No…

Yuffie: There's no point in fighting, the kids are out in the waiting room, and they want to see her.

Cloud: Okay bring them in.

Yuffie: Before we do, you should go shave and trim your hair.

She handed him a small brown paper bag.

Yuffie: You should clean up a bit, you don't Tifa to wake up and see you like this.

He walked into the bathroom and leaned over the small sink to look in the mirror. The face that was staring back at him was not his own, but that of a man who had not slept or eaten in days. He had almost a full beard, and his hair was a mess. He shaved his face clean then trimmed and spiked his hair. He left the bathroom feeling fresh and revitalized, all things considered.

Yuffie: Much better.

Both Denzel and Marlene ran to him. Cloud crouched down to their eye level.

Cloud: Hey guys.

He hugged them both.

Cloud: I'm sorry I haven't come home. I'm just so worried about Tifa.

Denzel: I know dad, its okay.

Marlene: Cloud?

Cloud: Yes Marlene?

Marlene: Can we go and see the babies?

Cloud: I'm sure Yuffie and Leon would love to take you. I'm going to stay here with Tifa.

Yuffie pulled Cloud aside.

Yuffie: Don't you want to see your children? Don't you care?

Cloud: I do Yuffie; but if she woke up and I wasn't here…she stayed with me the whole time I was in the hospital, I want to do the same for her.

Yuffie: I see what you mean. We'll be back.

Leon clapped Cloud on the shoulder, gave him a reassuring smile and left the room. They all spent the night in the room with Tifa, waiting and hoping. The next morning there was still no change, so Yuffie and Leon took the kids out for the day, leaving Cloud alone with Tifa.

Cloud: Tifa, wake up, please wake up. I can't do this alone. I can't raise three kids by myself, I need you.

He crawled into bed next to her and laid his head on her chest, listening to her faint heartbeat and in a few minutes sleep overtook him. After what seemed like only a matter of seconds, a small movement brought Cloud out of unconsciousness; something was moving under his hand. Cloud opened his eyes and a wave of joy washed over him; Tifa's fingers were moving. He propped himself up on his shoulder and started stroking her face.

Cloud: Tifa? Love, you have to wake up. Can you hear me Tifa?

Tifa: C-Cloud…

_She's alive! YAY! Anyway, I hope you liked this very short installment of Aftermath. Please review and chapter 9 will be up soon._


	9. Joy

_Alrighty then.......this is just one of those "heartwarming" chapters. But if you like "mindless fluff" then this is the chapter for you._

**_Disclaimer: I really wish I could say I own this....but I can't....._**

CHAPTER 9: JOY

Cloud's heart was beating a mile a minute; she had come back to him.

Cloud: Yes Tifa, it's me, I'm here.

Tears were streaming down his face. She reached up and gently wiped them away.

Tifa: You look horrible.

She voice was nothing more than a tired whisper.

Cloud: I haven't left your side; you've been out for three weeks.

Tifa: Three weeks…the babies!

She tried to sit up, but Cloud stopped her and laid her back down on the bed.

Cloud: Tifa they're fine, just relax.

He rested his hand on her cheek and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

Tifa: Have you seen them?

Cloud: No. I wanted to see them together. But Yuffie, Leon and the kids have seen them.

Tifa: Are they here?

Cloud: They left a few hours ago, but they should be back anytime. They're going to flip when they see you're awake.

Tifa: Cloud? Will you help me sit up? My back hurts.

Cloud slipped his arm under her and gently pushed her up.

Tifa: So three weeks huh? That's a long time to wait.

Cloud: Not when it's for the person you love.

Yuffie, Leon and the kids walked in the room and they froze.

All: TIFA!

They crowded around the bed, kissing and hugging her.

Yuffie: Don't ever do that to me again!

Once everything calmed down they started talking about the babies.

Yuffie: They look exactly like Cloud but there's also some of you in there as well.

Leon: They're as strong as him too. But they have your spirit.

Tifa: Cloud, did you even learn the sexes?

Cloud: No that will be a surprise for me.

Tifa: Yuffie will tell me.

Yuffie: Nope, like Cloud said it's a surprise.

Tifa: Leon?

Leon: Nope

Cloud: Are you ready to see them?

Tifa: I've been ready.

Cloud: Nurse!

A nurse walked into the room carrying the twins, she set them in Tifa's arms.

Nurse: A boy and a girl. Congratulations.

Tifa's eyes lit up when she saw the babies, and Cloud felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at them, Denzel moved closer to get a better look. They were his family, all his.

Tifa: Which one is older?

Nurse: The boy and I must say he looks exactly like his father.

She left the room.

Tifa: Oh Cloud, look at them.

Cloud: They're beautiful.

He kissed her.

Yuffie: Ew. We're still here.

Cloud: Then leave.

He never broke the kiss.

Yuffie: No, I want to hold them.

He broke away from Tifa and looked at Yuffie.

Cloud: Then you will have to deal with it for a few minutes, I almost lost her.

He kissed her once again; it lasted for about five minutes. They finally broke apart.

Yuffie: Are you done?

Tifa rolled her eyes, but they never left Cloud's face.

Tifa: Yes Yuffie.

Yuffie: So what are their names?

Tifa: The girl we'll name Aerith, and the boy Zack.

Cloud: Aerith and Zack Strife. I like the sound of that.

He kissed her again.

Yuffie: Oh come on! Get a room!

Cloud: We already have one, you can leave.

Tifa: Come on love. Aunt Yuffie is getting ants in her pants.

Yuffie: Aunt Yuffie?

Cloud: Well, what did you think they we're going to call you? Which one do you want to hold?

Yuffie: I'll take Aerith.

Tifa handed Aerith to Yuffie, who took her awkwardly.

Tifa: Cloud, do you want to hold Zack?

Cloud: Tifa…I don't…

Tifa: Come on, hold him. Just hold out your arms. Yeah like that, now just support his head.

Cloud looked down into the face of his child which was now his life, his world. The nurse had been right, Zack did look like him. His hair color, his face, even his eyes were the same glowing blue as Cloud's. Just like him. Yuffie's screaming brought him out of his daze.

Yuffie: She's puking! She's puking! Tifa she's all yours.

Yuffie quickly handed Aerith back to Tifa.

Tifa: Oh Yuffie. Cloud, hand me that rag right there.

She threw it over her shoulder. Cloud stared at her in awe. Tifa smiled.

Tifa: What?

Cloud: Nothing. You're just so beautiful, you're glowing.

Tifa: Really?

Cloud: Yeah really.

He kissed her…again.

Yuffie: Okay that is it! I'm leaving! Come on, kids let's go and leave the two love birds alone.

They said their good-byes and they left the room.

Tifa: Do you want to hold Aerith?

Cloud: Sure.

They switched babies.

Cloud: Tifa, she looks like you. Exactly like you.

Tifa: Zack's the same with you. He's even got the same crooked smile.

The nurse walked back into the room.

Nurse: I almost forgot I have to teach Tifa how to feed them.

Tifa: Don't you just put some formula in a bottle?

The nurse chuckled.

Nurse: Yes Mrs. Strife when they are older. I meant I have to teach you how to breast-feed.

Tifa: Oh.

She went red.

Nurse: Mr. Strife, could you leave for about an hour?

Cloud: Can't I stay and watch?

Tifa: Just leave.

She smiled.

Cloud: Alright, I'll be back soon love.

He handed Aerith back to her, kissed the top of Tifa's head, and left the room.

_Awwwwwwwwww. How cute was that? No seriously tell me, I'm only getting reviews from one person, come on people, tell me if you like it. _


	10. Purchases

_Sorry it took me a couple days to get this chapter up. You see I have this thing, it's called homework. (grrrrr how I hate it!) Anyway, try and enjoy this chapter, it's just one of those annoying "filler" chapters that if you don't read it you're not missing anything. (Except for a little lemon at the end) _

**_Disclaimer: It would make me so happy if I could say I owned FFIIV....but I can't._**

CHAPTER 10: PURCHASES

Cloud returned to the hospital two hours later. When he reached the room, he paused just outside the door. Inside Tifa was cradling both Zack and Aerith in her arms. This had to be one of the most precious moments of his life, the only women he had ever loved, holding the children he would die for.

Cloud: And I thought you were beautiful before.

Tifa jumped a little.

Tifa: Cloud, you scared me.

Cloud: I'm sorry.

He entered the room, sat down next to Tifa and swung his arm over her shoulders.

Cloud: This has to be one of the greatest days of my life.

He smiled wide and Tifa did the same.

Tifa: I'm glad you feel that way.

Cloud: Me too.

She looked down at the babies, they were sleeping peacefully.

Tifa: Will you put them in their cribs?

Cloud took the babies from her, and stared at her.

Cloud: I can't believe I have to share those now.

She rolled her eyes and let out a snort of laughter.

Tifa: Pervert.

Cloud: I was only joking Tifa.

He crawled into bed with her.

Tifa: Why don't you go home and sleep? You look so tired; I'll be fine for a few hours.

Cloud: I'm fine love. And besides, you didn't leave me, so why should I leave you?

She kissed him.

Cloud: Do you think we do this too much?

Tifa: No just the right amount.

Cloud: Good.

Tifa: When can I go home?

Cloud broke the kiss and looked at her gravely.

Cloud: Tifa, you lost a lot of blood and nearly died, what if…

She placed a finger on his lips, halting his speech.

Tifa: You were worse than I am, and I took you home.

He smiled.

Cloud: You're right, I'll ask if I can take you home tomorrow, but for now, rest my love.

He went to the front desk first thing in the morning.

Cloud: I would like to take my life home.

Nurse: Name?

Cloud: Tifa Strife.

Nurse: Sir that is unadvisable, her condition can change at any moment. Do you want to endanger her life?

Tifa: No I don't, but she wants to go home, and I won't deny here anything.

Nurse: Fine, here are the discharge papers, just sign here.

Cloud: Thank-you very much.

He turned and went back to the room. Tifa was still sleeping, her back turned to him. He walked over to see the twins, who were also still asleep. A thought occurred and he rushed to Tifa's side and woke her.

Cloud: Tifa?

She rolled over slowly and opened her eyes.

Tifa: What is it Cloud?

Cloud: We need a car.

She sat bolt upright and gasped.

Tifa: I never thought of that! But can we even afford one?

Cloud: I think so, are you okay for awhile?

Tifa: Yes; go see if you can find one.

Cloud: Don't worry love, I will.

Cloud knew there was a used car lot just down the road; he ran all the way there. We he arrived he burst into the office.

Salesman: Can I help you?

Cloud: I need a car.

He voice was completely composed, his breathing regular.

Salesman: Right this way.

He took Cloud out back to the lot.

Salesman: Do you have anything in mind?

Cloud: I need something that is family oriented, but preferably not a van.

Salesman: I have just the thing you're looking for.

He took Cloud to a small garage in a corner of the lot. He opened the door and went inside, then crossed the small space to turn on the lights.

Salesman: This came in last week.

The car was beautiful. It was sleek and shiny and silver. It looked very fast.

Cloud: This car is way out of my price range.

Salesman: Actually it's very cheap.

Cloud eyed him suspiciously.

Salesman: The guy I got it from said it was in an accident and might not run very well. But I drove it, did an engine check, everything, she runs great. It's not stolen if that's what you're thinking; she's cheap because of the accident.

Cloud: What features does it have?

Salesman: It's a convertible, excellent sound system, wide seats, extra foot room, and very deep trunk. It was a custom build.

Cloud: Can I fit two car seats in the back?

Salesman: No problem.

Cloud: How much?

Salesman: Twenty-thousand.

Cloud: Seriously? Come on, what's really wrong with it?

Salesman: Like I said, nothing's wrong with it.

Cloud: I'll give you fifteen-thousand.

Salesman: Sir I'm already giving you a good deal, great even, fifteen-thousand is insulting.

Cloud: My offer still stands at fifteen.

The salesman screwed up his face in thought.

Salesman: Fine, it's a deal.

Cloud followed him back to the office; he signed the papers and wrote the check. Soon he was driving back to the hospital. When he got there, he went straight for Tifa's room. He found her sitting in a chair holding Zack, Aerith was still sleeping.

Cloud: You get more beautiful every time I see you.

Tifa: Oh yeah? You don't look so bad yourself.

Cloud: Thanks love. I found a car. Great price, pretty new too.

Tifa: How much?

Cloud: Fifteen-thousand.

Tifa: That's not that bad. What kind of car is it?

Cloud: It's custom built. But it's like we built it ourselves. It has everything we need in a car. The seats are out there ready for the twins, we can leave anytime you want.

Tifa: Let's go.

They packed up the room and headed outside, Tifa gasped when she saw the car.

Tifa: Cloud, it's beautiful.

Cloud: I thought you would like it.

The ride home was pleasant, the twins didn't cry once. When they got home, everyone came out to greet them.

Tifa: Yuffie thanks so much for watching the kids, we owe you guys big time.

Yuffie: Don't worry about it, we were glad to help. But we do need to get back to Hollow Bastion; we haven't really been home for a long time.

Tifa: Anyway, thanks again.

She hugged Yuffie.

Yuffie: Good-bye everyone.

All: Bye.

Leon pulled Cloud aside.

Leon: Do me a favor and don't become too much of a sap. I might need your help someday.

Cloud: I won't.

Leon turned and followed Yuffie.

The rest of the night was very quiet, everyone was happy to be together again. Cloud watched his family with pride, his three kids and his beautiful wife, it was all his. They talked and laughed late into the night, Cloud finally sent Denzel and Marlene to bed. He and Tifa took the twins with them into their room and laid them in their cribs. Cloud placed his arm around Tifa's waist; she did the same to him.

Cloud: We did it Tifa.

He kissed the top of her head. She nuzzled her face against his chest.

Tifa: Yeah we did.

Cloud: Look how beautiful they are. I can't believe they're ours, really ours.

Tifa: I never thought this would happen to me, especially with you, I could have never guessed it would happen this way.

Cloud: But aren't surprises better?

Tifa: Always.

She kissed him.

Cloud: I find myself wondering, is this all a dream? Am I going to wake up alone and unhappy?

Tifa: No you won't. You're stuck with us for good.

Cloud: I have the greatest family in the world, I'm glad I'm stuck with you.

They were silent for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts, until Tifa spoke.

Tifa: When did all this happen Cloud? One minute, we're oblivious about our feelings towards one another, and the next we're standing here, married with three kids. How did it happen?

Cloud: I don't know and I don't care. I have you now, we have our children and we have each other, and that's all that matters, you and me together, forever.

Tifa: I am so lucky to have you.

Cloud: We're lucky to have each other.

They stood there, just holding each other, for about an hour.

Cloud: Let's get to bed, the twins will be up early and we'll need out rest.

They changed and got into bed.

Cloud: It's hot tonight.

He pulled his shirt off. And Tifa laid her head on his shoulder and traced the scar on his breast, then the two parallel scars on his abdomen.

Tifa: Do you have any idea how lucky you are to be alive?

He laughed.

Cloud: You have no idea.

Zack started to cry.

Tifa: I got him.

She got out of bed and took him out of the crib; he quieted down when she picked him up.

Tifa: Well, he's not wet so he must be hungry.

She sat down next to Cloud and started feeding Zack.

She glanced at Cloud.

Tifa: I'll finish with you later.

Cloud: Did I start something?

She ignored him.

Tifa: Cloud, will you get Aerith, I should feed her too.

Cloud got out of bed and went to Aerith's crib and picked her up. She cried a bit from being woken up, Cloud took her to Tifa. Cloud took Zack from Tifa and held him. He looked over at Aerith and Tifa.

Cloud: She looks like you.

Tifa smiled at him.

Tifa: She looks like the both of us, and so does Zack.

She finished feeding Aerith and started burping her. When Aerith finally did burp she threw up a little, it missed the rag and landed on Tifa.

Tifa: Ugh, gross. Cloud will you put them to bed?

Cloud took the twins and put them in their cribs. When he turned to go back to bed, Tifa was gone. He walked around to her side of the bed and noticed there was a trail of her cloths leading into the bathroom. He saw Tifa's finger beckoning him forward in the doorway, he followed.

Tifa was in the shower, she had turned the water on; he opened the door and peered inside. She grabbed the waistline of his pants and pulled him in. Her lips found his in a whirlwind of passion. She wrapped her leg around his waist and he grabbed her arms, this was passion they had never experienced before. His hands caressed the curves of her body, which had barely been changed by the pregnancy. She bent down and slipped off Cloud's pants.

She whispered softly in his ear.

Tifa: Make love to me.

_I don't like this chapter, even though I wrote it. While it gives an insight into the real world I still feel like it was unnecessary in so many ways. Anyway, please review, if not this chapter than please review another._

**_Also, if anyone feels the need to contact me in another way, send me a message on Myspace. URL=/i_am_the_walrus777. (Just messages please, no friend requests.)_**


	11. Old Friends

_Wow chapter 11, dang this is a long story. But people seem to like it so I'll keep writting. Anyway...chapter summery...uhhh... This chapter is very much like the previous one; a filler. But there is a small fight between Cloud and Tifa so that should be worth reading....._

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing......_**

CHAPTER 11: A REAQUAINTANCE WITH AN OLD "FRIEND"

The next morning Cloud was awakened by the sound of Tifa's voice, she was sitting in bed holding both the twins.

Cloud: Good morning loves.

He kissed the twins lightly on their heads, then he grabbed Tifa's chin and pulled her lips to his.

Cloud: Happy Anniversary.

Tifa: What?

Cloud: We've been married one year today. Don't tell me you forgot?

Tifa: I did, I'm sorry. But I did remember something else.

Cloud: Oh yeah? What is that?

Tifa: It's your birthday.

Cloud: Today's my…so that means we got married…wow.

Tifa: You didn't know that?

Cloud: No, but I can honestly say that you are the best present I have ever received.

He kissed her. The phone started to ring downstairs.

Cloud: I'll go get it.

He threw on some pants and ran down stairs into the kitchen, he answered the phone.

Cloud: Strife Delivery Service, Cloud speaking.

Reno: Hey Cloud.

Cloud: Reno? What do you want?

Reno: Mr. Shinra wants to speak with you.

Cloud: Then have him call me.

Reno: He wants to talk to you in person.

Cloud: You know where I live.

Reno: You should cooperate with us Cloud; it's in your best interest.

Cloud: My best interest Reno? Is that a threat?

Reno: No Cloud, but you might want to consider coming; we're still at the lodge. Trust me; it'll be worth your while.

He hung up and Cloud went back upstairs. Tifa was still sitting in bed with the twins, but Denzel had joined her. He went and sat on the foot of the bed.

Tifa: Who was that?

Cloud: I'll tell you later. So Denzel, what do you think about your brother and sister?

Denzel: They're okay, I guess.

Cloud: Just okay?

He chuckled.

Denzel: I just need to get used to them is all. Can I go and hang out with some friends?

Cloud: Just be back before dinner.

Denzel got up and left the room. Cloud sat down on the foot of the bed and laid his face in his hands. Tifa got up and put the twins back in their cribs then sat down next him she laid her hand on his shoulder.

Tifa: Who was on the phone?

Cloud: Reno. Shinra wants to meet with me.

Tifa: What for?

Cloud: He didn't say, but he did say it would be worth my while.

Tifa: That could mean anything, but I think you should go.

Cloud: Why?

Tifa: Because it could be something important, there has to be a reason they called.

Cloud: Alright, I'll go.

He kissed her.

Tifa: Take your sword.

Cloud kissed her again, grabbed a shirt and his sheath and went outside. When he went out back to the shed he opened the side compartment on Fenrir and took out his swords, which he put into the sheath. He fastened it on his back and got on Fenrir. He reached the lodge and it looked the same as it had a year ago. He walked up the flight of stairs to the door and opened it, drawing his sword as he did. As he had expected, Reno was waiting for him on the other side. He charged Cloud, but Cloud grabbed his wrist and flung him over the edge of the staircase. He closed the door, locked it, and waited.

Rude walked slowly out of a back room, Rufus Shinra following close behind him.

Rufus: Hello Cloud, so nice of you to come.

Cloud: What do you want Shinra?

Rufus: I want to make you an offer.

Cloud: I'm not going on any errands for you, use your own goons.

Rufus: That was not my intention; I don't want to take you away from your family. I heard you married Miss Lockhart, how nice.

Reno: And that you're a daddy too.

His voice was slightly muffled. Cloud kicked the door.

Reno: OW!

Cloud smiled, remembering his last visit to the lodge.

Cloud: What sort of offer did you have in mind?

Rufus: We owe you a lot for what you did last year. And for the testing that was done. I want to give you some…compensation.

Cloud: What kind of compensation?

Rufus: Monetary.

Cloud: Not interested.

He turned to leave.

Rufus: Don't you want to give your family everything they want, need, deserve?

Cloud turned back around to face him.

Cloud: What's the catch?

Rufus laughed quietly.

Rufus: Why does there have to be a catch? I genuinely feel bad about what my company did to you and Zack.

Cloud: Well you're a little late. Zack is dead, and I'm free of the stigma.

Rufus: Please let me finish. I'm prepared to give you five million Gil as compensation.

Cloud: You really are serious aren't you?

Rufus: Yes I am, but there is one more thing.

Cloud: I knew it.

Rufus: Listen. I also want to give you the money Zack would have received if he were here.

Cloud: Ten-million gil…

Rufus: Will you accept my offer Cloud?

Cloud: I will.

He extended his hand to Rufus. Rufus shook it.

Rufus: Rude, get Mr. Strife his money.

Rude went back into the room they had come from, and emerged with a silver briefcase.

He handed it to Cloud.

Rufus: It's all there.

Cloud: Thank-you Rufus.

Rufus: My pleasure.

Cloud turned and opened the door. Reno was leaning on the railing outside.

Reno: That really hurt you son of a…

He never got to finish his sentence. Because Cloud had grabbed the back of his jacket and tossed him back inside, he collided with Rude and they fell to the floor. He slammed the door and started down the stairway.

Reno: You still got it Cloud!

Cloud chuckled to himself as he mounted Fenrir and drove away. When he got home Tifa was waiting for him at the kitchen table.

Tifa: What did they want?

Cloud: To give me this.

He tossed the case on the table and sat down.

Cloud: Open it.

As she did, her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

Tifa: Cloud! How much is here?

Cloud: Ten million.

Tifa: Why did he give this to you?

Cloud: It's compensation. He says it's because of all the testing that he did to me.

Tifa: Okay I get that, but ten million gil?

Cloud: Half of it is supposed to be Zack's, but since he's not here Shinra gave it to me.

Tifa: What's the catch Cloud?

Cloud: He insists there isn't one. But I have a feeling we'll be hearing from him.

Tifa: Maybe he really does mean it; maybe it really is just compensation.

Cloud: Maybe. But do you realize what this means?

She gave him an inquisitive look.

Cloud: We don't have to work ever again. We'll always be with the kids; we won't miss a single day of their lives.

Tifa: That does sound great.

Her voice was heavy, like something was bothering her.

Cloud: What's the matter Tifa?

Tifa: Barret called while you were gone.

Cloud: How is he?

Tifa: Good, great actually. He came into some money and…

Her voice caught in her throat.

Cloud: Tifa you have to tell me what's wrong.

Tifa: He's taking Marlene Cloud. She already knows and he's coming for her tomorrow. She's getting packed right now.

Cloud: How is she taking it?

Tifa: She's sad, but she seems happy to be going with him.

She started crying, Cloud got up to sit next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

Cloud: We knew this day would come eventually.

Tifa buried her face in his chest.

Tifa: I know, but she's like my daughter, our daughter.

Cloud: The house will seem empty without her, but she needs to go with Barret.

Tifa: I know, but I'll miss her so much.

Cloud: She can come and visit anytime.

That night was spent getting Marlene ready to go. Soon it was morning and Barret was at the front door, Marlene was out in the car, and the good-byes had already been said.

Barret: Thanks for taking care of her Spiky.

Cloud: It was no problem Barret. It was our pleasure.

Barret: We'll be back to see you soon.

He turned and walked to the car; he got in and started it up. Marlene waved good-bye one final time as they drove up the street. As the car turned a corner, Tifa started crying, she hid her face in Cloud's shoulder. Cloud pulled her closer to him, trying to comfort her.

Tifa: I can't believe she's gone.

Cloud: I know love, but she'll be back, don't worry.

They went back inside and sat down next to each other at the kitchen table. They didn't speak. Cloud finally broke the silence.

Cloud: What do you want to do about the money?

Tifa put her face in her hands.

Tifa: Let's not talk about it now.

Cloud: Alright.

Denzel walked into the kitchen.

Cloud: Hey Denzel.

Denzel: Hey.

He sat in the chair opposite of Cloud and Tifa.

Denzel: Don't you have to work today dad?

Cloud: No Denzel. I won't be working much from now on.

Denzel: Why?

Cloud: Because I want to spend more time with my family.

Denzel: Cool.

The rest of the day was quiet; no one said much of anything. They were all lost in their own thoughts. Tifa stayed at the table, Denzel went to his room, and Cloud went out to the shed to work on the Fenrir. Soon Tifa joined him; she came up behind him and touched him on the shoulder.

Tifa: Cloud?

He swung around, sword in hand, aiming at her throat. She reacted and kicked him in the stomach; he fell backwards on to the ground. She put one knee on his chest and raised her fist.

Cloud: Um…ow.

Tifa: What was that about?

Cloud: You startled me, it was instinct.

Tifa: Yeah well don't do it again.

Cloud: Fine. Now could you let me up?

Tifa: No not yet.

She bent forward and kissed him.

Tifa: Okay now I can let you up.

She got op and held out her hand. He took and she helped him up.

Tifa: What are you doing out here?

Cloud: Cleaning my swords, just keeping busy. But I could ask you the same thing, who's watching the twins?

Tifa: They're sleeping. And I was bored so I came out here.

He pulled her close to him.

Cloud: How come you always beat me?

Tifa: I don't know, maybe you're just afraid to hurt me?

Cloud: Oh yeah? Fine you, me outside right now.

Tifa: You're on Mr. Strife.

Cloud: After you Ms. Strife.

He gestured forward with his hand and she walked outside, Cloud following close behind her, once outside Cloud drew a circle in the dirt with the toe of his boot.

Cloud: First one outside the circle loses.

Tifa: Alright.

They went to opposite side of the circle and faced each other; both in a battle stance.

Cloud: Whenever you're ready love.

She sprang at him and went for his legs, he jumped and somersaulted over her and landed in the middle of the ring. She turned and tried again. This time she aimed a kick at his face, but he blocked it with his forearm.

Cloud: You're losing your touch.

Tifa: No you're the one losing yours.

She tripped him and he landed hard on his back, Tifa jumped back to the edge of the ring and waited. Cloud flipped himself up onto his feet and rushed Tifa. He came at her punching and kicking. She blocked every blow, except for one. Cloud managed to kick her in the shin, not hard but enough to break her concentration, this allowed him to hit her a few more times. The fight went on as if a dance. They would come together only to be flung apart a few moments later by the intensity of which they fought. They lost track of time, immersed in the fight and in each other.

Denzel: Hey!

Denzel's call broke Cloud's focus; Tifa took advantage of this and kicked him hard in the chest. He flew back, but he flipped and landed on his feet and skidded to a stop centimeters from the line.

Cloud: Nice try love.

Denzel: The twins are awake!

Tifa: How should we end this?

Cloud: I say we walk out together, that way it's a tie.

Tifa walked over to where Cloud was standing.

Tifa: Ready?

They each put one of their feet over the edge of the ring and let hang in mid-air. Suddenly Cloud pushed Tifa out of the ring. She stumbled forward, trying to regain her balance. When she finally did she spun to face Cloud. He had moved to the middle of the ring, his folded across his chest.

Tifa: You cheated Cloud Strife!

Cloud threw his head back and laughed. Tifa turned and stormed inside. A few minutes later Cloud followed. He found her in their room sitting on the bed feeding Zack. He went in and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

Cloud: I'm sorry about what happened outside.

Tifa: I know you are.

She looked at him with a smile on her face, which quickly turned into a frown.

Tifa: Cloud, you're bleeding.

There was a long scratch across left side of Cloud's face; blood was dripping down cheek to his neck.

Tifa: Let's go and take care of that.

She went to get up but Cloud grabbed her arm.

Cloud: Don't worry about it, finish with Zack.

Tifa: He's done.

She got up and put Zack into his crib.

Cloud: What about Aerith?

Tifa: She can wait a few minutes.

Tifa went into the bathroom, she came out a seconds later with a wet cloth, some gauze and tape. She sat back down on the bed next to Cloud. She started dabbing the cut with the cloth. Cloud sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.

Tifa: Oh shut up you big baby.

Cloud: It hurts.

Tifa: Let's see if this makes it feel better.

She kissed the length of the scratch and continued to his lips. It was several moments before they broke apart.

Tifa: Feel better?

Cloud: Yeah.

She finished cleaning the wound; it was bandaged nice and neat. Aerith started to cry.

Tifa: I'll get her.

Tifa got up off the bed once again and walked over and got Aerith. She sat back down and began feeding her.

Cloud: My two best girls.

He kissed the both of them and stood up.

Tifa: Where're you going?

Cloud: To find Denzel, see what he's up to.

He walked out of the room.

Tifa: Dinner's in an hour!

Cloud went all over the house looking for Denzel. Just when he was about to give up the search he saw Denzel outside in the makeshift ring, imitating what he and Tifa had been doing just an hour before. He went outside and leaned against the side of the shed to watch. Denzel went on kicking and punching the air, oblivious to Cloud's presence.

Cloud: Make sure you follow through on the punches.

Denzel practically jumped out of his skin. He spun around to face Cloud.

Denzel: Cloud, I mean dad, I mean…how long have you been watching me?

Cloud: About five minutes. And just so you know, move your shoulders more when you punch, it gives them more force.

Denzel: Will you teach me?

Cloud: I don't think Tifa will like it, and besides, you don't need to be fighting. Let's go help Tifa with dinner.

_Alright, so all we really learned from this chapter is that Cloud is a CHEATER! And that he and Tifa are now filthy stinking rich. Please review, I promise the next chapter will be better.......I hope...._


	12. Decisions

_Sweet!!! This is the second chapter I posted today, I feel so accomplished! Anyway, this chapter is also a little boring, but I threw some humor in this one._

_**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother with these?????? You know I own nothing.....**_

CHAPTER 12: DECISIONS

That night Cloud had a dream.

Aerith: Cloud? Are you awake?

Cloud: Yes. What am I doing here?

Aerith: I want to talk to you.

She was beaming and Cloud couldn't help but smile too.

Cloud: What?

She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

Aerith: You're a dad! I can't believe it finally happened!

Cloud: What do you mean?

Aerith: You and Tifa were destined to be together since you were kids.

Cloud: So that's it? There's no dire need to save the world, no need to risk my life?

Aerith: No, that's pretty much it.

Cloud: Where's Zack?

Aerith: Somewhere, I really don't know.

Cloud: You don't even know where your boyfriend is?

Aerith: It's an endless abyss in here. He could be anywhere.

Cloud: Right. So what do you think about the twins being named after you?

Aerith: It's an honor, thank-you.

There were a few moments of silence.

Aerith: What are you thinking about?

Cloud: How come you and Zack can't come back like Sephiroth?

Aerith: It's not that we can't Cloud, we don't want to. We're supposed to be here, it was our time.

Cloud: I don't think so, it was too early.

Aerith: Why Cloud? You didn't love me, not really. That was the part of Zack you took over.

Cloud: I don't exactly know why Aerith. I just wish you two were around. I want you to meet the twins and Denzel. Which brings me to a question I've been meaning to ask you; did you send Denzel to me and Tifa?

Aerith: Yes I did.

Cloud: Why?

Aerith: Because he needed you and you needed him. And it brought you and Tifa together. That's the way it was meant to be, you and her, together forever.

Cloud: How do you know that?

Aerith: Being dead has its advantages.

She smiled.

Cloud: Have you ever talked to Tifa like this?

Aerith: No, because she doesn't need as much guidance as you do.

Cloud: So you're my guide?

Aerith: You could put it that way.

Cloud looked away and smiled. Then he suddenly looked up and spun on the spot.

Cloud: Is that…one of the babies crying?

Aerith: Yes I believe it is. You should go and take care of him before he wakes up Tifa.

Cloud: You're right. Good-bye Aerith.

Aerith: Good-bye.

He turned around and got ready to leave. But he paused and turned back toward Aerith.

Cloud: Will you do me a favor? Will you visit Tifa? She would really like it.

Aerith: I'll see what I can do.

When Cloud returned to consciousness, he immediately got out of bed and took Zack out of his crib. When he picked him up he stopped crying. Cloud smiled.

Cloud: You just needed some attention didn't you?

He went and sat down in a chair that was placed in a corner of the room. He sat there with Zack for about an hour until he fell back asleep. Cloud got up and placed Zack in the crib and got back into bed with Tifa. He contoured himself to her and placed his arm around her. And almost as if she knew what he was trying to do, she took his hand. He fell asleep like that. A few hours later he woke up to Tifa stroking his hair.

Tifa: Did I wake you?

Cloud: No love. How was your night?

Tifa: Very…interesting.

Cloud: What do you mean?

Tifa: She came to me last night.

Cloud: Aerith? What did she say?

Tifa: She's so happy for us Cloud. She's glad we're married and have the twins. She said also said you should remember who you are, truly.

Cloud: What does that mean?

Tifa: Do you remember Nibelheim from when we were kids?

Cloud thought about it for a few moments. A look of satisfaction and delight came to his face.

Cloud: I do Tifa, I remember now. It was so beautiful.

They sat up and hugged each other. Tifa started to cry.

Tifa: Welcome back.

She said into his shoulder.

Cloud: It feels so good to be back. Now I can love with all _my _heart and all _my _soul.

He took her face into his hands and kissed her. When they broke apart he looked into her eyes.

Tifa: What's wrong?

Cloud: Nothing's wrong, it's just feels different.

Tifa: Is that bad?

Cloud: No, because it's you and me, no one else.

He kissed her again, this one longer than the last. When the kiss finally ended, Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck.

Tifa: I'm so glad to have you back, the Cloud I fell in love with all those years ago.

Cloud: I know love.

He kissed her again, this one more passionate than the last two. Cloud leaned forward and Tifa fell back on the bed. Cloud lay on top of her; the kiss never broke nor wavered.

Tifa: Cloud…we…can't.

She managed to get out in short breaths.

Cloud broke away from her.

Cloud: Why?

Tifa: The twins…we can't do this now.

He sighed.

Cloud: You're right.

He rolled off of her and lay on his back. He took her hand and they looked at each other.

Tifa: We will soon.

She answered his unspoken question.

Cloud: Maybe we should move Denzel into my old room, that way the twins can move into his room. And then we can get "reacquainted".

He cocked an eyebrow. Tifa playfully slapped his arm.

Tifa: Shut up. But I think you're right, we should move him into that room.

Cloud: And there's one more thing I want to talk to you about.

Tifa: What is it?

Cloud: Denzel wants us to teach him to fight. He was outside earlier imitating out fight.

Tifa: I don't think we should Cloud. He could get into a lot of trouble.

Cloud: I know, but it could also get him out of a lot of trouble.

Tifa: I still don't like it. He could get hurt.

Cloud: I think we should take that chance. What if you didn't know how to fight when Loz came to the church? That could have turned out a lot worse, he could have killed you.

Tifa: But he didn't.

Cloud: Because you fought. Let's teach Denzel how to fight.

Tifa: But which of us will teach him. Our styles are so different; you use weapons and mines hand-to-hand. How do we decide?

Cloud: Let's teach him both, it'll take longer, but he'll get more out of it.

Tifa: Fine. We'll teach him, but I still don't like it.

Cloud: Thank-you love. We'll start tomorrow, but now, let's move Denzel into his new room.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning and organizing Denzel's new room, then moving in the rest of his things. When they were done with that they moved the twins into Denzel's old room. Tifa and Cloud stood looking into the cribs of their children.

Cloud: They're so beautiful. I hope they grow up to be like you.

Tifa: I actually want them to be more like the father.

Cloud: Why is that?

Tifa: Because they'll be strong and brave. And have great hearts.

She kissed him. They stood there, slightly swaying on the spot, and then Denzel walked in.

Denzel: That is so gross! Get a room!

Cloud reached into his pocket.

Cloud: Denzel, here's a hundred gil. Go hang out with your friends and have some fun. Feel free to spend the night somewhere.

He said this all without his lips leaving Tifa's.

Denzel: Thanks dad!

He took the money and ran from the room.

Cloud: You can keep the change!

He called after him.

Tifa: Did you seriously just bribe our son so we can have sex?

Cloud: I must have you now. I've been suffering all day. Everything you did was sexy, it was hard not to throw you on the bed and have my way with you.

Tifa: I'm all yours.

He swept her off her feet and carried her into their room. He threw her on the bed and closed the door.

Cloud went outside early the next morning to ready the circle for Denzel's lesson. Tifa joined him a few hours later. She walked over to where he was standing, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to his body. When they broke apart they stood, motionless, staring into each other's eyes.

Tifa: Last night was wonderful. You were amazing.

Cloud: Thank-you love. You weren't so bad yourself.

She responded with a kiss.

Cloud: I'm almost ready to start with Denzel.

Tifa: What are we going to teach him first?

Cloud: I think we should begin with hand-to-hand, swords and weapons can come later.

Did he even come home last night?

Tifa: Yes. Do you want me to go get him?

Cloud: No, I'll do it.

He walked into the house and ascended the stairs to Denzel's room. He paused and leaned against the doorframe. Denzel was sitting by the window, looking out at the city beyond. He knocked on the door and Denzel turned his head to look at Cloud.

Cloud: Can I come in?

Denzel: Yeah.

He walked in and sat on the bed.

Cloud: What are you doing?

Denzel: Just thinking.

Cloud: About what?

Denzel: Nothing really, Marlene mostly.

Cloud: You miss her don't you?

He went and crouched next to Denzel.

Cloud: She'll be back to visit. And who knows? She might stay for a few weeks at a time.

Denzel: I know but…

He hung his head.

Cloud: It'll be okay. Now come outside, there's something I want to show you.

They got up and went outside. Tifa was waiting for them in the middle of the circle.

Denzel: What are we doing?

Cloud: Tifa and I are going to teach you how to fight.

Denzel: Really?

Cloud: Yes. But do you understand we're doing this so you can defend yourself if the need ever arises. And it will be a lot of hard work, there's no quitting half-way through.

Denzel: I promise I won't quit.

Cloud: Do you also promise to use it for self-defense or the defense of others?

Denzel: I promise.

_I feel that Denzel learning to fight sets the rest of the book in motion, but there are other things in later chapters that could also help. Anyway, as always I hope you are enjoying "Aftermath" and please review. Only two people have so far, but I really appreciate them._


	13. The Future

_This chapter jumps 9 years into the future. The rest you'll have to read._

**_Disclaimer: I can say I love it, but I can't say I own it......_**

CHAPTER 13: THE FUTURE

_9 years later_

Everyone had changed very little. Cloud seemed to have grown stronger and was now very tan, making his scars show white against his skin.

Tifa had stayed very much the same, except her muscles were more distinctive due to training Denzel for so long.

The twins were now nine, and they seemed much older for their young years.

Denzel's change was more extensive. Also very tan, his hair fell past his shoulders, which was pulled back by a long piece of cloth. His muscles shown like mountains through the shirt he was wearing.

Together they looked like any normal family, and a happy one at that.

Cloud: Okay Denzel, today is the last day of your training. Everything we've worked so hard to achieve rides on this fight. Your mom and I have been working on this fight for months; it'll challenge you in a lot of ways. And you will be fighting the both of us. You'll be fighting Tifa first. We'll start whenever you're ready.

Denzel slipped off his shirt, revealing his rippling muscles.

Denzel: Ready.

His voice was deep and rough. He and Tifa walk into the center of the ring. Tifa charged him, slid on the ground and tripped him, and then she kneeled on his chest and raised her fist in the air, ready to strike. Denzel hesitated. She rolled and came up on her feet. She crouched ready for Denzel's attack. Denzel sprang to his feet and ran at her; he jumped into the air and aimed a kick at her face. Tifa side-stepped the kick, grabbed Denzel's ankle and slammed him on the ground. Denzel lay there stunned; Tifa put her foot on his chest.

Tifa: Had enough?

Denzel: No way.

He rolled out from under her foot; he used his legs to spring up from the ground and kicked Tifa in the shoulders. She fell back and hit the ground, hard. Denzel placed his foot on her neck; she struggled to get up but to no avail. He smiled in triumph.

Denzel: I win.

He took his foot off of Tifa's neck and held out his hand to help her up.

Cloud: That was very good Denzel, but you shouldn't hesitate like that. Now it's my turn.

Denzel: What happens if I lose?

Cloud: You training will continue until you beat me.

Cloud pulled off the shirt he was wearing and let it fall to the ground. The white scars on his chest, back and arms shown distinctly against his tan skin. He grabbed his "battle" sword and walked to the center of the ring, where he took his customary stance.

Denzel took one of Cloud's other swords and joined him. They stood twenty feet apart. Denzel mirrored Cloud's stance and charged. Sparks flew as their swords collided. The battle raged on for an hour, both were growing very tired, but the battle continued on. Just when Cloud thought he couldn't go on any longer, Denzel lost his footing. Cloud took the advantage; he tripped Denzel, when he hit the ground the sword he was using flew out of his hand. Cloud quickly picked it up and crossed the two swords across Denzel's throat. Denzel laid back his head in defeat.

Cloud: Good try Denzel, we'll pick up from here tomorrow.

Cloud removed the blades from Denzel's neck and helped him up. Denzel stalked out of the ring and into the house. Cloud walked over to where his shirt lay on the ground, he bent to pick it up but found Tifa's foot pinning it to the ground. He stood up and gave her an inquisitive look. She placed her hand on his chest.

Tifa: Leave it off; I want to look at you.

Cloud smiled as she took his hand and led him to the house. Denzel passed them on their way inside.

Denzel: I'm going out I'll be back later.

Tifa: You know, this means we're alone. The twins won't be home from school for three hours and Denzel won't be back until late…

Cloud: Way ahead of you love.

He swept Tifa up into his arms and ascended the stairs and went into their bedroom. They didn't stop until they heard the twins come in the house. They quickly got dressed and went down stairs.

Aerith: Daddy!

She ran and jumped into Cloud's arms. Cloud kissed her cheek.

Cloud: Hey babe, how was school?

Aerith: Great!

Cloud: What about you Zack?

Zack: Good. Where's Denzel?

Tifa: He left, he'll be back later.

Cloud: Who has homework?

Both children raised their hands.

Cloud: Then go get it done; your mother and I have a bar to run.

He took Tifa's hand and descended the stair into where the bar was. They had kept it open just as a means of something to do.

That night they were extremely busy, finally around two in the morning the crowds dispersed. Tifa went up stairs to check on the twins while Cloud finished cleaning up. Just as Cloud put away the last glass the door flew open. A man backed into the bar, dragging an unconscious someone in with him; that unconscious someone was Denzel, and he was hurt, bad.

Cloud: Denzel!

He rushed out from behind the bar and kneeled next to Denzel. The man that had brought Denzel in was tall, lean and wearing a hood over his face.

Cloud: What happened?!

Before the man answered him he removed his hood.

Cloud: Sora!

Sora: Hey Cloud.

His voice was deeper than the last time Cloud had seen him.

Cloud: What happened?

Sora: I don't know. I found him in an alley. All he said before he passed out was the name "Cloud" so I brought him here. Who is anyway?

Cloud: My son.

Cloud picked Denzel up off the floor with very little effort and carried him up the stairs. When he reached the top he paused.

Cloud: Tifa!

Tifa came running down the stairs.

Tifa: Cloud?! What's…Denzel!

Cloud: Get some bandages.

Cloud laid Denzel on the floor and started checking the wounds. He ripped of Denzel's shirt.

Cloud: Oh Denzel…

Denzel had multiple cuts and bruises all over his chest and arms. It also looked as though he had been stabbed a few times. His right hand and leg were stuck out at weird angles. Tifa returned with the bandages, but as she entered the room she collapsed against the doorframe.

Cloud: Sora, help Tifa. There's nothing I can do for him, I'm taking him to the hospital. Follow me in the car.

Sora: What are you taking?

Cloud: The Fenrir.

He picked Denzel up and carried him out to the shed. He set him on the back of Fenrir, backed out of the shed and took off. He saw that Sora was right behind him. They were at the hospital in minutes. Cloud parked the bike, got Denzel of the back and carried him inside. Soon Denzel was on a gurney and heading to the O.R. They waited for hours. Tifa took the twins home, promising to be back as soon as they went to school; leaving Cloud and Sora in the waiting room. They didn't talk, each lost in his thoughts. Sora finally broke the silence.

Sora: How can that kid be you son? He's at least eighteen.

Cloud: He's mine and Tifa's adoptive son.

Sora: And you have twins too? How old are they?

Cloud: They just turned nine.

Sora: Wow, I never pictured you as a dad. How is it?

Cloud: What? Being a dad? It's amazing.

Sora: I can't wait until my baby's born.

Cloud: You got someone pregnant?

Sora: Yeah my wife. Geez Cloud.

Cloud: How old are you?

Sora: Twenty-three. I've been married six years.

Cloud: You got married when you were seventeen?

Sora: It was love, true love. It had been there all of our lives, we just never realized what it was. And after she was kidnapped, I realized if I didn't get her back I would die. So two years after I saved her, we got married.

Cloud: When's the baby due?

Sora: About eight weeks.

Tifa walked in with the twins, he stood up to greet them.

Cloud: Hey guys.

Tifa: Is he out yet?

Cloud: Not yet love.

Tifa: It's been hours. Could something have gone wrong?

Cloud: He was bad Tifa, but not that bad. He'll be okay.

Aerith was tugging on his pant leg.

Aerith: Daddy?

Cloud crouched down so that he was at eye level with her.

Cloud: What is it Aerith?

Aerith: What happened to Denzel?

Cloud: I don't know yet darling, but we'll find out soon. Let's go sit down.

He took the seat opposite of Sora, Tifa sat next to him. The twins were on either side of them.

Cloud: Zack, Aerith this is Sora, he's the man who saved Denzel.

Aerith got up and walked over to Sora. She looked at him for a few moments, she hugged him.

Aerith: Thank-you for saving Denzel.

Sora: Uh…you're welcome.

She let him go and went back to her seat.

Tifa: What brings you to Edge Sora?

Sora: I don't really know. I just had a feeling that I needed to be here. Maybe it was to save your son.

A doctor walked into the waiting room.

Doctor: Mr. and Mrs. Strife?

Cloud and Tifa stood together and walked over to where the doctor was standing, along the way taking hold of each other's hands.

Tifa: How's Denzel?

She took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

Doctor: He came though surgery just fine, he's in recovery.

Cloud: Does he remember what happened?

Doctor: He hasn't said anything since he woke up. But it looks like a street fight. His injuries are severe and extensive.

Cloud: How extensive?

One of his lungs was punctured; his right arm and leg are broken along with several ribs. He was stabbed eight times, two to his legs, one to his left arm, and five to his chest and stomach. He also has a concussion, and many of the other cuts needed stitches. It's a miracle he's alive. You can go see him when you're ready. But I have to warn you, he looks bad.

Yuffie: Cloud! Tifa!

Tifa: Yuffie!

Yuffie went directly to Tifa and hugged her.

Yuffie: Where's Denzel? Is he okay?

Tifa: He's fine Yuffie. He just got out of surgery; we're going to see him now.

They all walked down the hall to Denzel's room and walked inside. Denzel was lying on the bed, sleeping. Tifa walked over to the bed and sat down next to Denzel and started stroking his hair.

Tifa: Denzel? Wake up.

Her voice was soft and comforting, but filled with worry, Denzel opened his eyes.

Denzel: Mom?

Tifa: Yes darling, I'm here.

Denzel: Everything hurts.

Tifa: I know love. Can you tell us what happened?

Denzel: I was mad about dad beating me, so I went out to cool down. But I couldn't seem to let the anger go, so I challenged this guy to a fight. But before I knew it, some of his friends jumped me from behind.

Cloud: You know you're not supposed to use your talents for that.

Denzel: I know, but I'm tired of coming in second, I want more.

Cloud: We'll talk about it later. Right now I'm just happy you're alive. You're lucky Sora found you.

Denzel: Who's Sora?

Sora: I'm Sora. I'm the one found you in the alley. I'm an old friend of your father's.

Denzel: Thanks for saving me.

Sora: Don't mention it.

Denzel looked at Cloud and then at Tifa.

Denzel: When can I go home?

Tifa: Let's not worry about that right now, just rest.

She walked over to where Cloud was standing.

Tifa: I'm going to take the kids home.

She hugged him, and whispered in his ear.

Tifa: Don't yell at him too bad.

Yuffie: I'm going with you Tifa. Leon, are you coming with us?

Leon: No, I think I'll stay here.

Tifa, Yuffie and the kids left the room.

Cloud: Sora, guard the door. I don't want to be disturbed.

Sora: There's no need to.

The Keyblade appeared suddenly in Sora's hand. He pointed it at the door and a beam of light shot at the handle.

Sora: No one can get in unless I unlock it.

Denzel: You're the…the…

He sat up in bed.

Sora: The what?

Denzel: The Keyblade Master.

His voice was filled with awe and disbelief.

Sora: How do you know about that?

Denzel: It's a story my dad used to tell me when I was little.

Sora: I didn't know there were stories about us. What did your dad tell you?

Denzel: He used to tell me how the Keyblade chose its master, how the chosen one has absolutely no darkness in his heart. And of the adventures that usually follow. I never really believed the story, but now I guess I have to. Can I hold it?

Sora: Sure, I don't see a problem with that.

He handed it to Denzel, who received it with both palms outstretched.

Denzel: This blade is so balanced, with no visible flaws. You can feel its power emanating from it.

A hungry and envious look came to his eyes. The Keyblade suddenly vanished out of his hands.

Denzel: What the...

The sword had reappeared in Sora's hand.

Denzel: How did you do that?

Sora: I'm its master, there's not much it won't do for me.

Cloud: Can we get back to the matter at hand?

His voice was harsh. He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

Cloud: What were you thinking Denzel?

Denzel: Are you seriously mad at me?

Cloud: Yes Denzel I am. I'm pissed actually.

Denzel: Why?

Cloud: Because this little stunt you pulled shows that your mother and I just wasted the last nine years of our lives!

Denzel: So that's what I am to you, a waste of time?!

He tried to get out of bed.

Leon: You we'll stay in bed and listen to your father.

Cloud realized that the Gunblade was pointed at Denzel's neck. Denzel sat back down and was silent, Leon returned the Gunblade to its sheath at his side.

Cloud: I didn't mean you were a waste of time, just training you. For you to go out and provoke a fight after you promised to use these skills for defense…it just makes me wonder if I made the right decision in training you. We'll leave you alone to think about that.

Sora unlocked the door and they left the room. Once outside, Sora grabbed Cloud's shoulder.

Sora: Cloud, I need to tell you something.

Cloud: What is it Sora?

Sora: It's about Denzel. There's something wrong with him.

Cloud: What do you mean?

Sora: Remember how the Keyblade returned to me while Denzel was holding it? I didn't make it do that, it did it by itself. That's only the second time it's done that.

Cloud: Who was holding it the first time?

Sora: My friend Riku. He had the same look Denzel did when he was holding it.

Cloud: What does that have to do with Denzel?

Sora: Riku was power-hungry like Denzel, and he eventually turned to evil. And if Denzel is anything like Riku, he'll stop at nothing to get the power he seeks.

Cloud: I wish I could say you're wrong, but I saw it too.

Leon: So what can we do about it?

Sora: There's no easy solution. All we can hope for is that he will come to terms with his temptations, and his envy.

Cloud: But as long as any of us are in his life they will always be there. The experiments that were done to me gave me my abilities, Leon went to the best school for his training, and you're the freaking Keyblade Master. Denzel's just like any normal human; he'll always want what we have.

They stood motionless and silent, each lost in his own thoughts. Leon broke the silence.

Leon: Then we'll give him more. I say me and Sora contribute to Denzel's training.

Cloud: That's a great idea Leon.

_Ooooohhhh, a power hungry pretty boy.....sweet! Anyway, as always please review, I love hearing your opinions._


	14. Marlene Returns

_The title of this chapter pretty much explains what happens. But a lot of other stuff takes place, new romance and kick-*** fights. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: You get the idea......_**

CHAPTER 14: MARLENE RETURNS

Six weeks later Denzel was almost completely healed, and his new training had begun. Soon weeks had past and Denzel had grown much stronger. It was the final day of his training.

Cloud: Today is judgment day Denzel. Everything we've worked for has led to this fight, but before we begin, we have something for you. Sora will you hand me his gift?

Sora took from behind his back a long, highly polished black box. He handed it to Cloud. He opened the box and produced and elegant broadsword. The handle was plated in gold with silver inlay wrapping around its length and at its hilt was tied a pink ribbon. The blade was concealed in the sheath, which was very fine black leather with a wolf head embroidered on either side of it, identical to those the members of AVALANCHE wore. Attached to the sheath was a handsome belt, made with the same black leather as the sheath but with a leafy design pressed into it. There were small pouches placed around it, each with a shiny latch that shone brightly in the sun. The belt's buckle was silver in the shape of a wolf head. Cloud handed the sword to Denzel.

Denzel: Dad…it's so…wonderful…thank-you.

Cloud: Don't thank me just yet; you haven't seen the best part. Pull it out.

As Denzel drew the sword from the sheath, his eyes opened wide in awe. The blade was so highly polished he could see his reflection. It was inlaid with gold that weaved through the blade in the shape of vines. Another wolf head was carved where the blade met the hilt; it was painted black and shone distinctly against the mirror-like surface of the blade.

Cloud: The belt is designed so the sword can be at your waist or on your back.

Denzel wasted no time in putting on the belt and securing the sword to his side.

Cloud: Are you ready to finish your training?

Denzel: Yes sir.

Cloud: You'll be fighting Leon first.

Denzel: Bring it on.

Leon and Denzel took their places inside the ring and prepared for battle. Leon attacked first, swinging for Denzel's legs. But Denzel block and their blades met in a shower of sparks. It wasn't long before Leon gained the upper-hand. He managed to flip Denzel's sword out of his hand and sent in flying through the air. It landed outside the ring with a dull thud. Leon pointed the Gunblade at Denzel's throat.

Leon: How are you going to get out of this Denzel?

Denzel: Like this.

He ducked quickly and tripped Leon. Leon lashed out at Denzel on his way to the ground; the blade caught Denzel on his left forearm, leaving a deep cut. Denzel rolled away as Leon flipped back to feet. He turned on the spot, searching for Denzel. Suddenly Denzel came out of nowhere and punched Leon in the face. The shock of the blow caused Leon to drop the Gunblade; turning the battle to hand-to-hand combat. Denzel had the advantage, but still Leon seemed to be winning. Leon aimed a ferocious roundhouse kick at Denzel's face; the force of it sent Denzel flying to the edge of the ring. He quickly got to his feet and waited for Leon's next move. Leon charged Denzel, but he sidestepped, kicked Leon in the back and he flew out of the ring. Leon flipped onto to his back and skidded to a stop and Cloud's feet. Cloud held out a hand to help him up.

Leon: He's good.

Denzel bent to retrieve his sword.

Denzel: Who's next?

Cloud: Sora.

Sora: Let's do this thing.

Sora and Denzel entered the ring. Sora removed every article of clothing except his pants. He was strong and lean; Cloud realized that this was no longer the child he fought in the coliseum all those years age. Sora summoned the Keyblade and charged Denzel, who blocked the blow with no time to spare. Sora swung the Keyblade again and again, Denzel was getting tired fast, but eventually he gained confidence and fought back. Their techniques were so similar the battle seemed as though it would never end, neither warrior gaining the advantage. They jumped into the air, where they continued the fight, suspended in mid-air, their blade an endless in the sun. It was in this moment that Sora found a gap in Denzel attack. He front-flipped and brought the Keyblade down on Denzel. The blow caused Denzel to hurdle towards the ground. He landed on his back with a muffled thump, he twisted away quickly out of Sora's decent, but Sora never came. Denzel got slowly to his feet and looked around, everything was quiet. Sora came out of nowhere and kicked Denzel in the back, sending him flying ten feet across the ring, and sliding another five when he hit the ground. Denzel struggled to his feet, his hand clutched on his left breast. He tore of his shirt and stared down in horror. There was a long, very deep cut on his chest; blood was slowly dripping down from it. He lifted his sword for the attack, but there was something wrong. His sword was covered in blood, his blood; he had cut himself with his own sword.

Sora: That's embarrassing.

Denzel let out a yell and charged Sora, swinging his sword in a wide downward arch; Sora blocked it with ease. They exchanged many more blows, they never seemed to tire. But the battle took a turn in Sora's favor; he let out a loud cry as he was consumed with bright light. As the light dissipated, Denzel noticed a change in Sora; his pants had turned silver with pointy, thorn shaped designs on the legs. Two Keyblades hung in mid-air behind his back. Denzel shifted into a battle stance and shifted his feet, assessing the new threat. He closed his eyes in concentration, and an orange glow started surrounding him, he let out a loud a cry and ran at Sora. When their blade connected there was a huge explosion, throwing both of them out of the ring. They landed on their feet, staring at each other. Denzel collapsed on the ground.

Cloud: Denzel? Denzel wake up.

Denzel: Dad? What happened?

Cloud: I'll explain later.

Denzel: How bad am I hurt?

Cloud: Well, you know about your chest. The force of the explosion sprained your hand very severely, and your foot is also sprained from landing. You re-broke five of your ribs and there are several cuts and bruises all over your body.

Denzel: No wonder my chest hurts so badly. How's Sora?

Cloud: Sora's fine. You did very little damage to him.

Denzel: How's that possible? Why are my injuries so extensive?

Cloud: Because that thing you did, that energy, was something called a Limit Break. Unfortunately you exceeded your Limit, but thankfully only by a little. Sora realized what was happening and managed to block it in time.

Denzel: So when do I fight you?

Cloud: When you recover, so about three weeks. Now get some rest, I have a surprise for you in the morning.

He got up, left the room and went down stairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

The phone rang and he got up to get it.

Tifa: I got it!

He sat back down and waited for Tifa to get off the phone. Tifa came in the kitchen absolutely beaming.

Cloud: Who was on the phone?

Tifa: Guess.

She kept on smiling. Cloud thought about it for a few minutes.

Cloud: I give up. Who?

She leaned in closer to his face.

Tifa: Marlene.

Cloud: Really? We haven't heard from her since she left, how is she?

Tifa: She's good; she's coming for a visit.

Cloud: That's great; when is she coming?

Tifa: Tomorrow.

Cloud: Where is she going to stay?

Tifa: She can stay in our room, and we can stay in the "other" room.

Cloud: Oh…our "other" room.

He cocked an eyebrow and half-smiled.

Tifa: You know I was kind of hoping we could go there right now, to get it ready.

She took his hand and led him down stairs to the bar. Their "other" room was behind the bar just off the storage area. They walked in and sat down on the custom bed they had built for the room. The bed spanned from wall to wall, leaving only five feet at the foot for walking. The sheets were made of the finest white silk, and there were ten pillows laid on the bed. Tifa went back out to the bar and got a bottle of wine and two glasses. She poured the wine and handed a glass to Cloud.

Cloud: Of all the things we could have spent our money on, we spent it on a room just for making love; it was a good investment though, we sleep down here more than we do upstairs.

Tifa: But you have to admit this room does make things more interesting. It's an escape without leaving home, a perfect place to express our love.

Cloud raised his glass of wine.

Cloud: Here's to love.

Tifa: To love.

She touched her glass to his and they took a long drink. Cloud finished his first and threw the glass against the wall where it shattered. He placed his foot on the ground, leaving his knee still on the bed, he stooped and kissed Tifa; gently pushing her back on the bed.

When Cloud woke up the next morning, Tifa was gone. He got out of bed and put on his pants and went upstairs. He found Tifa in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist; he kissed the base of her neck and slowly worked his way up to her ear.

Tifa: Stop that Cloud, you know it drives me crazy.

She turned her head to look at him.

Cloud: That's sort of the idea love.

He kissed her lips.

Tifa: Last night was great; I swear you get better every time.

Cloud: So do you love. Is there anything I can do to help?

Tifa: Can you take this plate up to Denzel?

Cloud: Sure thing love. Does he know about Marlene?

Tifa: No I forgot to tell him, could you do that too?

Cloud took the plate and went upstairs. He walked into Denzel's room and found him on the floor doing push-ups

Cloud: You should really be in bed.

Denzel: I feel fine dad, really.

Cloud: Whatever, your mom made you some food.

He turned to leave the room.

Cloud: Oh, Marlene is coming for a visit; you should probably clean yourself up.

Denzel: Marlene's coming here?! I haven't seen in forever, I wonder how much she's changed.

Cloud: I don't know son. Oh and here's your surprise.

He tossed Denzel a set of car keys.

Cloud: It parked out by the shed.

He left the room and went back into the kitchen.

Tifa: Marlene will be here any minute; we should go outside and wait for her.

Denzel: Hey wait for me!

Denzel slowly descended, limping slightly on his injured foot. His braid was also gone and his hair was slicked back into a ponytail. He was wearing a black gi; his sword was hung at his left side.

Denzel: How do I look?

Tifa: Very handsome.

Tifa found the twins and they all went outside to wait, where they sat on the front steps. They stood up whenever a car drove down the street, hoping it would be her. A motor cycle engine rumbled down the road.

Cloud: Maybe she's not coming? Something might have happened.

The rumble was getting louder. Cloud could see the bike now; it was small, sleek, black, and going very fast. The rider was short and slender, defiantly a girl. The bike turned and skidded to a stop in front of them; the rider got off and took off her helmet. Her long, flowing hair cascaded down to the small of her back and pulled back into a loose ponytail. She wearing a tall boots, high cut shorts and a tank-top; a katana sword was strapped to her back. There was no mistaking her face, it was defiantly Marlene; her features were stunning, Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. She ran up to Tifa and hugged her.

Tifa: Marlene, it's so good to see you, it's been so long.

Marlene: Too long Tifa and I see Cloud hasn't changed a bit.

She hugged him as well.

Cloud: Welcome back Marlene.

She stepped past Cloud and walked over to where Denzel quietly stood. She got really close to his face and looked him in the face. Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Marlene: I think I missed you most of all.

Denzel: Thanks Marlene, I missed you too; but you're hurting me.

She let go of him right away and looked at his chest. She saw the bandages which were visible under the fold of his shirt. She gasped and spun to face Cloud and Tifa.

Marlene: What have you been doing to him?

Cloud: He did that to himself; he used a Limit Break by accident. We've been training him to fight since you left, and by the look of that sword you've been training as well.

Marlene: Yeah I have been training.

Cloud: What's your style?

Marlene: Mixed.

Cloud: Great. But let's go inside and talk, we have a lot of catching up to do.

Denzel led Marlene and the twins into the house, but Tifa paused just outside the door.

Cloud: What wrong?

Tifa: Did you see the look on Denzel's face when Marlene took off her helmet?

Cloud: No I didn't, what did he look like?

Tifa: Like you did the night you proposed to me.

Cloud: So what does that mean?

Tifa: It means our little boys in love.

She walked past him through the door, leaving Cloud standing on the steps, he was reliving that glorious night, the feeling of it. He smiled and followed Tifa inside. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, Marlene had Zack on her lap; her and Denzel were deep in conversation. Cloud stood behind Tifa's chair admiring the scene before him.

Tifa: Marlene, how long are you going to stay?

Marlene: As long as you'll let me. Dad went on another dig and I had the house to myself, but it gets really lonely there, so I called you guys. I really missed you.

Denzel: We missed you too Marlene, all of us.

He placed his bandaged hand on top of hers; she covered it with her own and moved her fingers across the wrapping. Their eyes met, the look they were giving to each other was intense, like they were trying to communicate years of memories to one another; it was a look of raw passion. It was Cloud who broke the silence.

Cloud: Denzel, have you seen your car yet?

It seemed as though Denzel was using every once of strength he possessed to look away from Marlene's eyes, but he managed to pull away.

Denzel: No dad I haven't, I'll go out and see it later.

Marlene: You got him a car?! Come on Denzel, let's go check it out!

She took his hand and pulled him out the door. The rest of them followed close behind, Cloud fought his way to the front of the group and flung open the shed door. He walked inside and turned on the lights, parked next to the Fenrir was the car; it was a big sports car, long and shiny black.

Denzel: Dad…it's amazing.

He ran forward and opened the driver's side door, which opened up instead of to the side. He got in and started it, he revved the engine, and it made a loud roaring sound almost as loud as the Fenrir.

Cloud: It's built by the same company as the Fenrir. Why don't you take it for a ride?

Denzel: Alright, come on Marlene!

Marlene hopped in the passenger's seat, Denzel hit the gas and they were gone.

Cloud: They're going to be trouble, Marlene's only been here an hour and they're already starting to act like us.

Tifa: I don't think they're going to be trouble. I think they've always loved each other, they just didn't know what it was until now.

Cloud: I just hope they express this new found love the right way, like kisses and hugs, not having sex every chance they get.

She smiled at him.

Tifa: Don't worry about it love, they're smarter than that.

She kissed him and they led the twins back into the house.

It was midnight before Denzel and Marlene returned. Cloud walked to the nearest window and looked down into the yard. Marlene was leaning against the hood of the car, Denzel was standing in front of her.

Cloud: Tifa come here.

Tifa: What is it?

Cloud: Watch.

She looked out the window as well.

Denzel and Marlene were in hushed voices; Marlene stood up and placed her hands on Denzel's chest, he placed his on her waist and pulled her closer to him. They were staring intently into each other's eyes, the subject of the conversation long forgotten.

Cloud: Just kiss her already! What are you waiting for?!

Tifa hit his arm.

Tifa: Shut up!

Denzel and Marlene's foreheads were pressed together; Denzel moved his hands up and placed them on the back of Marlene's head. Finally they kissed; he tangled his fingers in her hair as she gripped his shirt. They leaned back until Marlene was lying on the car. Denzel put his hands down on the hood while Marlene moved hers to the back of his head and pulled him closer.

Cloud: He takes after me.

Tifa: He does not, he takes after me.

Cloud: Oh yeah? Can you prove it?

Tifa: Yes I can.

Cloud: Show me.

Tifa: First, I get real close like this.

She put her face to his, their noses were almost touching.

Tifa: Then I put my hand on the back of your head like this.

She placed her hand on the back of his head, and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Tifa: Then I put my leg like this.

She raised her leg and wrapped it around his waist.

Tifa: And then I kiss you like this.

She started at the base of his neck and moved up to his lips; the kiss that followed was so filled with passion they didn't notice Denzel and Marlene walk into the room.

Denzel: Ugh! Geez you two, get a room!

Cloud: We could tell you the same thing.

Denzel: You saw that?

Cloud: Yes we did, good job by the way.

He and Tifa didn't break their kiss.

Denzel: Could you knock it off?

Cloud placed his hand on Tifa's leg, which was still wrapped around him.

Cloud: What do you think love, should we stop?

Tifa: No I'm just getting started.

Denzel: You guys are nasty!

They left the room and climbed the stairs.

Marlene: Are they always like that?

Denzel: Yes.

Both Cloud and Tifa laughed, but they never stopped the kiss.

Tifa: Do you think we do this too much?

Cloud: We don't do it enough. But when you're in love as much as we are, why shouldn't you do this? I love you.

Tifa: I love you too.

_I love this chapter and really enjoyed writting it. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, please review._


	15. Mistakes

_Alright, this 3rd chapter I've posted today, how awesome is that?_

_But as for the summery, I'm not giving anything away._

**_Disclaimer: ...............you get the idea.............._**

CHAPTER 15: MISTAKES

Cloud went into Denzel's room early the next morning.

Cloud: Rise and shine Denzel!

Denzel: What time is it?

Cloud: Time to finish what was started two days ago; get your sword and meet me outside.

Denzel was outside in ten minutes, sword in hand.

Cloud: This is the final fight, are you ready?

Denzel: I was born ready, but where's Sora and Leon?

Cloud: They'll be here. Let's get going.

Marlene: Wait! I want to watch!

Marlene ran to the edge of the circle, Tifa following close behind.

Marlene: Okay now you can go.

Both Cloud and Denzel sank into their customary battle stances. Everything was quiet, each waiting for the other to make the first move. They moved at the same time, student against teacher, father against son. The ringing their swords made echoed off the surrounding buildings. They clashed again and again, each blow more powerful than the last. The battle raged for hours, neither Cloud nor Denzel seemed able to gain an advantage. Until one blow from Cloud was too much for Denzel to handle and it knocked his sword out of his hand. Denzel retaliated by aiming a kick at Cloud's face; the force of it caused Cloud's head to be flung to the side and blood spewed out of his mouth. He went down on one knee and wiped the blood from his chin. He swung his sword at Denzel, but he ducked and rolled away from the blade, picking up his own sword as he went. Cloud swung again in a powerful downward arch at the spot where Denzel lay; Denzel brought his sword up just in time to block the blow. But Cloud was putting too much pressure and Denzel had to push up on the blade with his palm to prevent it coming down on his face. Denzel threw Cloud off of him and flipped up onto his feet, but Cloud came out of nowhere and sliced the side of Denzel's face, leaving a deep cut that stretched from above his right eyebrow and continued down to his cheek. Denzel traced the cut with his finger, it was bleeding profusely. Denzel let out a cry of anger and charged Cloud. In his fury, his strikes became more and more erratic, letting Cloud cut him several more times. Soon Denzel was covered in blood, his cloths in taters and his hair had fallen out of its usual neat ponytail. He was on one knee leaning against his sword which was pressed into the ground.

Cloud: Are you ready to give up?

Denzel lifted his head, Cloud recognized the look in his eyes; it was the look Sephiroth had given him after he had killed Aerith.

Denzel: Not a chance.

His voice was smooth, calm and collected; very much like Sephiroth. He let out a blood-curdling scream and threw his sword at Cloud; which struck him in the left breast. Cloud fell to the ground, landing on his side. But the blade hit the ground and was driven upward towards his shoulder.

Tifa: CLOUD!

She ran to his side and quickly lay down next to him, so she could look at his face.

Tifa: Denzel, what have you done?!

Tifa placed her hands on Cloud's face and lifted it closer to hers; he eyes began slipping in and out of focus.

Tifa: Cloud, Cloud you stay with me! Marlene went to call an ambulance, you have to hang on! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!

Cloud opened his mouth to speak, blood pooled out onto the ground.

Cloud: I…love…you…too.

His head fell to the side and his body went limp.

Tifa: NO!

Aerith: Cloud! Cloud wake up! You have to wake up?

Cloud: Aer…Aerith?

Aerith: Thank goodness you're alive!

_It nicked his heart; I need suction!_

Cloud: What's happening to me?

Aerith: You're at the hospital in the operating room; you're dying.

Cloud: Where's Tifa?

Aerith: In the observation balcony, she's distraught.

Cloud: Why did I do this? Why did I train him?

Aerith: You thought it was the right thing at the time, but don't think about that now, concentrate on living.

Cloud: How can I Aerith? My son just ran me through with a sword! I knew something like that was coming, I saw it in his eyes. I've never seen anything like it before except…except in Sephiroth.

_We're losing him! I need more blood!_

Aerith: Concentrate Cloud! You have to live!

Cloud: Why Aerith? So I can be sent back here next time he gets angry? So I can leave my wife again, leave her thinking I'm dying? What is the point in going back?

Zack: What's the point?!

Zack punched Cloud in the face, so hard it sent Cloud flying. Zack walked over to where he lay and pulled him up by the neck of his shirt.

Zack: You want to know what the point is Cloud? You have people back there that will miss you, who love you, and who need you. What about your kids, your friends, Tifa?

You still have your whole life ahead of you Cloud, that the point in going back.

_Close him up, there's nothing more we can do for him. I'll go tell the wife._

Zack: She needs you Cloud, more than anyone else. Losing you will kill her, maybe not right away, but it will.

_Mrs. Strife, we've done everything we can for your husband…it's up to him now. I'm so sorry._

He heard Tifa scream his name, she started to cry. A sudden, sharp pain sent Cloud to his knees; he clutched his chest, his breaths were coming in gasps.

Cloud: My heart…feels like its…on fire. I can't stand…to…see…her…like that.

Aerith: Then end her suffering, go back to her.

_Mrs. Strife it's been a week, if he doesn't wake up soon, we may have to let him go._

Cloud: It already been a week?

Aerith: Yes, and the more time you spend here, the worse your condition gets there. Don't keep her waiting.

_Mrs. Strife, we'll have to put him on a ventilator, his breathing gets worse everyday._

Aerith: Go now!

_Dude, how awesome is Zack?! Anyway, this chapter is very short, but packed full of action. Hope you enjoyed the 15th installment of "Aftermath". Chapter 16 will be up soon, and as always please review. _


	16. Cloud's Return

_Chill the heck out people, he lives. This chapter is pretty much just some mindless fluff, but contains some of my favorite moments._

**_Disclaimer: I only wish I was cool enough to own this._**

CHAPTER 16: CLOUD'S RETURN

Conscience was slowly returning to Cloud, he opened his eyes. The room was dark except for a single light above the bed. Tifa was sitting next to the bed; she was holding his hand, her head rested against his stomach. He reached down and stroked her face. He tried to speak but couldn't, the ventilator was still in his throat.

Tifa's eyes slowly opened, the instant she saw he was awake they filled with tears of joy. She sat up and got close to his face.

Tifa: Welcome back love.

She kissed his forehead. He pointed at the tube coming out of his mouth.

Tifa: They had to put on life support, we almost lost you.

He pointed at it again and then made a yanking motion with his closed fist.

Tifa: Oh right.

She walked out of the room and soon returned with the doctor.

Doctor: Mrs. Strife it is unadvisable to take out the tube as soon as he wakes up.

Tifa: Tell that to him.

The doctor turned to Cloud and opened his mouth to speak, but Cloud beckoned him closer with his index finger. The doctor walked to the side of the bed. When he was close enough, Cloud grabbed the collar of his shirt, pointed at the doctor's face then at the tube.

Doctor: Let's take that out shall we?

He took hold of the tube.

Doctor: I need you to cough on the count of three. One, two, three…

He coughed and the tube was out. Within seconds Tifa's lips found his. Never had he been so happy to touch her face, to kiss her lips. He placed his hands, his left with some difficulty, on her face, and gently pulled her away. He wiped hers tears away with his thumb.

Tifa: Don't you ever leave me again.

Cloud: I won't, I promise.

Doctor: I'll be back to check on you later Mr. Strife.

He left the room.

Cloud: So how come it's just you at my death bed?

Tifa: Leon and Yuffie took the kids home for the night; they'll be back in the morning.

Cloud: Aren't you going to call them and tell them I woke up?

Tifa: No, let's just spend tonight together.

She crawled into bed next to him and laid her head on his good shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. When Cloud woke up the next morning Tifa was still curled against his body, she hadn't moved all night. She stirred a few minutes later and propped herself up on her elbow.

Cloud: Good morning love; did you sleep well?

Tifa: Better than I have all week.

Cloud: When are you going to call Yuffie?

Tifa: Right now.

She reached across Cloud's chest and grabbed the phone sitting next to his bed. She dialed the number and pressed it to her ear.

Yuffie: Hello?

Tifa: Yuffie, it's me.

Yuffie: Is everything alright?

Tifa: Everything's fine, great actually. He's awake.

Yuffie: We're on our way.

About ten minutes Cloud could hear someone running down the hallway.

Zack and Aerith: Daddy!

They ran to the side of the bed. Cloud sat up with some difficulty, being very careful of his arm. Tifa sat up as well, but she leaned against Cloud, as if she couldn't bear not to touch him. Yuffie burst into the room, Leon and Marlene right behind her.

Yuffie: Cloud, thank goodness you're awake, you scared us to death. We didn't think you were going to make it out of that one.

Tifa: I never doubted him for a second.

She leaned over to kiss him.

Yuffie: If you guys start doing that every few second, I swear I'll leave.

Cloud: We'll try and restrain ourselves, but we're in love, and we almost lost each other…again.

Yuffie: Yeah well maybe you two should settle down.

Tifa: Why? Life's more interesting this way.

She was stroking Cloud hair; they were staring intently into each other's eyes. Cloud turned and looked at Leon.

Cloud: Where's Sora?

Leon: He left just before Tifa called us, he said it was important.

Cloud: Has Denzel been here?

Marlene: No he hasn't. He took his car and left, he hasn't called or anything.

A nurse walked into the room.

Nurse: Alright everyone, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I have to change Mr. Strife's bandages.

They all left the room; the nurse started unwrapping his shoulder. It hurt worse than anything he had experienced before. The bandages were wrapped all the way around his shoulders and down his left forearm. Soon the last wrapping was off; Cloud stared down at his shoulder in disgust. Of all the wounds he had had, this was the worst. The cut was wide and jagged, dividing his left breast in half and extending over his shoulder to his back. It was stapled and stitched together, it was very gruesome looking.

Tifa: Son of a bitch…

Cloud: Tifa, it's not that bad…

Tifa: Not that bad? Cloud, look at it! It's worse than anything you've ever endured, and from our own son!

Nurse: Mrs. Strife you need to calm down. This is a grievous wound, but it will heal with time. Buy you do have curious scars Mr. Strife, more of those injuries should have killed you; how did you survive?

Cloud looked into Tifa eyes, took her hand and smiled.

Cloud: I have a lot to live for.

Nurse: You mean to say you live for love?

Cloud: Not just any love, but her love, the love we have for each other.

The nurse laughed quietly.

Nurse: Don't lose him, you'll never find another one like him.

Tifa looked up into his face from where she was sitting on the bed.

Tifa: I don't plan on losing him for a long time.

She kissed him.

Nurse: None of that until I'm done How long have you two been married?

Cloud: 8 years.

Nurse: It's amazing that you are still so madly in love. You haven't looked away from each other all this time.

Cloud: We have a lot of years to make up for.

Nurse: What do you mean?

Cloud: We grew up together; Tifa was my only friend in the whole town. I think we've always loved each other, but never acted on it. We could have had many more years together, but in a way, I don't regret anything; it might not have worked out if it had happened any other way.

His eyes never left Tifa's while the nurse finished redressing the wound.

Nurse: You're all set Mr. Strife, if you need anything just buzz, the doctor will be in to talk with you shortly.

She left the room.

Cloud: This place is depressing, I want to go home.

Tifa got off the bed.

Tifa: No absolutely not. You're staying here until the doctor says you can leave.

Cloud: Where did that some from?

Tifa: Cloud, you saw your arm. That cut is more serious than anything I've ever seen, you're staying here.

The doctor came in.

Doctor: Hello Mr. Strife, how are you feeling?

Cloud: I feel great doc, but I've been better.

Doctor: I know what you mean. But let's get down to business. I need to do an examination to see how well the surgery went, I need you to life your arm as high as you can out to the side.

Cloud raised his arm until it was level with his shoulder.

Cloud: It hurts too much to lift it any higher.

Doctor: That's to be expected, now move it in front of you…that's good, now up to the ceiling…great. Well it seems you didn't lose any movement in the arm, that amazing.

Cloud: What's so amazing about it?

Doctor: What makes it so amazing is the sword cut every muscle, ligament and tendon in that arm, it was practically severed.

Doctor: You shouldn't be able to use that arm at all at this point, but you can. I don't know if that's a reflection on my skills as a surgeon or you're just one lucky son of a gun, either way, it's amazing.

Tifa: What about his heart?

Doctor: I almost forgot thank-you for the reminder Mrs. Strife.

He put his stethoscope to Cloud chest.

Doctor: That's not possible.

Cloud: What's not possible? How bad is my heart exactly?

Doctor: Your heart sounds completely fine. The sword made a small cut in it, but the biggest problem was with the surrounding arteries. The thing is Mr. Strife you should be dead, you must have something special to live for.

Cloud reached out his hand to Tifa, she took it and sat on the edge of the bed, Cloud wrapped his good arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Cloud: You have no idea.

Doctor: Well, I think I'm done here, if you'll just sign these release forms, you can go home.

Tifa sat up and look at the doctor in shock.

Tifa: What! There's no way he can go home already!

Doctor: Mrs. Strife, I understand your concern, but he's healing rapidly, there's no explanation for it. There's no reason why he shouldn't go home, besides I think patients heal better at home than they do here. But Mr. Strife, I suggest staying in bed until your blood count comes back up, and your arm has to be in a sling and wrapped at all times. And I'll write you a prescription for some pain meds; you should only have to take them when you need to.

Cloud: Sure thing doc.

Doctor: I mean it, just because you're healing well doesn't mean we shouldn't still take precautions.

Tifa: Don't worry; I'll make sure he does everything.

Cloud went home a few hours later. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Tifa, Leon and Yuffie, Marlene was upstairs with the twins.

Yuffie: What made Denzel do that?

Cloud: He wasn't himself Yuffie, something's wrong with him.

The door was suddenly flung open, it was Denzel.

_DUNT DUNT DUH!!! Denzel's back! What will everyone's feelings towards him be? Will they take him back or throw him out? Read the next chapter to find out. PLEASE REVIEW! Only one person reviews on a regular basis people, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!_


	17. Betrayal

_The title of the chapter pretty much gives you an idea of what happens. Anyway this is one of my favorite chapters, and I hope you like it as well. Please enjoy._

**_Disclaimer:................._**

CHAPTER 17: BETRAYAL

He was wearing a black leather jacket over a white v-neck shirt and loose black pants. Two belts hung down on either of his thighs, holstered on each on them was a shiny silver revolver. On the belt around his waist were four daggers, two on each side of his waist. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes, the cut on his cheek and stitched up, along with some of the other cuts that he had received the previous week.

At the sight of him Tifa and Yuffie jumped out of their chairs and stood between him and Cloud, Leon drew the Gunblade and stood behind them, ready to jump at a moments notice.

Tifa: What are you doing here?

Her voice was a low growl.

Cloud: Tifa let him in, he's still our son.

Tifa backed off and went to stand behind Cloud. Yuffie sat back down in her chair; Leon went and leaned against the counter, the Gunblade still in his hand.

Cloud: Where have you been Denzel?

Denzel hung his head and stared down at his feet.

Denzel: I just got in the car and drove; I ended up in a small town in the middle of nowhere.

Cloud: Where did you get the guns and daggers?

Denzel: I won them in a bet. Dad I'm….

Cloud: Don't say anything about what happened, welcome home son.

Cloud got out of his chair, walked over to Denzel and hugged him, Denzel hugged him back.

Cloud: Easy Denzel, you're hurting my shoulder.

Denzel: Oh sorry.

As he pulled away from Cloud, Marlene came downstairs.

Marlene: Tifa, the twins want to go…DENZEL!

She ran to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.

Marlene: I missed you so much.

Denzel: I missed you too.

They kissed again.

Cloud: Now who needs to get a room?

Denzel: Shut up.

Yuffie: I think you all are nasty.

There was a knock on the door, Cloud walked past Denzel and opened the door. Sora jumped in and hugged Cloud.

Sora: Cloud, you're alive!

Cloud: Sora, you're hurting me.

Sora: Sorry.

When Sora let go of him, Cloud noticed there was a woman with Sora, she holding a small baby in her arms.

Sora: Everyone, this is my wife Kairi.

He walked back to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, then looked down at the child and smiled.

Sora: And this is my son, Ryu.

Cloud: It's nice to meet you, please come in.

Leon: So this is Kairi, it's an honor to meet you.

Kairi: You must be Leon, Sora talks about you a lot.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking and laughing, and soon everyone was gone except for Leon and Yuffie.

Yuffie: Since when are Denzel and Marlene together?

Tifa: Since the day she came to visit. But I think it's been longer than that, probably since they met. I think it's wonderful.

Cloud: That's how we were, and now look how happy we are.

Yuffie: Too happy sometimes.

They talked a little while longer, and then Leon and Yuffie left as well. Cloud and Tifa walked down to their room in the bar and sat down on the bed.

Tifa: How's your arm?

Cloud: It hurts, I won't lie. Are the twins in bed?

Tifa: No, they left for a sleepover about an hour ago. I'm worried about Denzel; do you think he'll be okay?

Cloud: I think he'll be fine, but let's go and talk to him.

They went upstairs to Denzel's room, Cloud put his hand on the handle but paused, strange noises were coming from inside.

Tifa: You don't think they're…

Cloud: Oh shit!

Cloud pushed open the door and turned on the lights. Both Denzel and Marlene screamed and pulled a sheet over themselves.

Denzel: What the hell?!

Cloud: I could ask you the same thing; what do you two think you're doing? Explain yourselves!

Denzel: We're in love, isn't that explanation enough?

Tifa: Yes it is, but you're teenagers, you don't know what love truly is. And even if it is love, which I don't doubt, there are other ways, safer ways, to express it.

Marlene: She has a point Denzel.

Denzel: You're siding with them?

Marlene: They're right you have to see that. I'm seventeen Denzel, I don't want to have a baby, and you aren't ready to be a father.

Cloud: And I sure as hell am not ready to be a grandfather. Besides Denzel, you're eighteen and Marlene is still a minor; what you're doing is illegal.

Denzel: So now love is illegal?

Tifa: How do you know this is love?

Denzel: How did you know you loved Cloud?

Tifa: That's different.

Denzel: How is it so different?

Tifa: Because Denzel, it had always been there. Even when we were kids growing up. I would see him and I couldn't breath, my stomach would get queasy, and my toes would tingle. Now it's even worse, it's not enough just to be in the same room with him, or to be lying next to him. I have to be touching him, the whole time my every fiber of my body is screaming kiss him. And when he touches me, I can't think straight. Does that happen to you?

Both Denzel and Marlene were silent.

Cloud: This ends tonight, I mean it.

Cloud and Tifa left and went back down to the bar. Cloud sat down on a stool and put his face in his hands. Tifa sat down next to him and laid her head on his good shoulder.

Tifa: What are you thinking about?

Cloud: Our childhood.

Tifa: What about it?

Cloud: How distant I was from you.

Tifa: Oh.

There were a few moments of silence.

Cloud: Did you really feel that way about me, even then?

She lifted her head to look at him.

Tifa: Yes I did. I always thought something was wrong with me. Even after you left, every time I though about you, the same thing would happen. And for some reason it happened when Zack came to Nibelheim.

Cloud: It's because I was there, I was one of Zack's guards.

Tifa looked at his face and was quiet for about a minute.

Tifa: Why didn't you say anything?

Cloud: Because I wasn't a SOLDIER, I was just a guard. It was embarrassing.

Tifa: You still could have said something; did you think it would change our friendship if you weren't a SOLDIER?

Cloud: I made a mistake that day, I'm sorry love.

She smiled and kissed him.

Tifa: You're forgiven.

She rested her head against his shoulder again; they sat in silence for a long time.

Cloud: I felt the same way about you, I had the same symptoms. Why didn't we say anything, do anything, to show how we felt?

Tifa lifted her head once again and placed her hand on his cheek.

Tifa: We're together now, the past doesn't matter anymore.

She kissed him.

Cloud: What should we do about Denzel and Marlene?

Tifa: We told them our opinions; all there is left to do is to hope for the best. But now let's go to bed, you need to rest.

Cloud woke up early the next morning, his arm burning as though it were on fire. He got out of bed and went upstairs. He found Marlene sitting at the kitchen table. She had a cup of coffee and was reading a news paper, her sword sitting was next to her arm on the table.

Cloud: Do you always carry your sword with you everywhere?

Marlene: Oh…Good morning Cloud. How are you feeling?

Cloud: Alright I guess, but my arm feels like it's on fire, do you know where Tifa put my pain meds?

Marlene: In the cabinet I think.

Cloud walked over to one of the cabinets, he found the meds and swallowed two of them dry.

Cloud: Where's Denzel?

Marlene: He got a phone call and left, he didn't say where he was going.

Cloud: Denzel never gets phone calls, but I'm sure it's nothing.

He sat down at the table next to Marlene.

Cloud: So what have you been doing all these years?

Marlene: Keeping busy. Going to school, moving around with dad, training, the usual.

Cloud: Maybe when I heal we could have a little duel, I want to see what you can do.

Marlene: You're on.

Cloud: Did you like living with Barret?

Marlene: Not at first, we moved around a lot, but eventually I got used to it. But I never felt quite at home with him, not like I did here.

Cloud: Part of me wanted to keep you here, but you needed to be with your father. My only regret is not seeing you for seven years. And Denzel missed you terribly; I don't think a day went by when he didn't think about you.

Tifa walked into the room.

Tifa: Why wasn't I invited?

She sat down next to Cloud and took his hand.

Cloud: I didn't want to wake you love.

He lifted her hand and kissed it.

Marlene: Tifa, those things you said last night, about how Cloud affects you, are they true?

Tifa: Every word.

Marlene: What if I don't feel those things for Denzel? Could it still be love?

Tifa: Of course Marlene, love doesn't have a single form; it differs from person to person. Did you ever feel those things for him?

Marlene: Something like it, when we were younger. But not anymore, I mean they're there, but not as strong. There's something different about him, he's not the Denzel I once knew.

At that moment the door flung open and Denzel rushed into the house.

Denzel: I got a job!

Cloud: That's great Denzel! Where?

Denzel: With Shinra!

Cloud face went from a smile to a frown as soon as he heard the name.

Tifa: But we destroyed the factory, what exactly are you going to be doing for him?

Denzel: I'll be working as Mr. Shinra's guard.

Cloud: Do you know what he makes his guards do? He makes them follow SOLDIERS around to protect them; they die on almost every mission. Trust me, I was one.

Denzel: There are no SOLDIERS left. I'm only a guard until I'm trained and have some experience, once that's done, he's making me a SOLDIER.

Cloud: No you're not becoming a SOLDIER, the process messes with your head, look what happened to me.

Denzel: Why are you holding me back? The only reason you went crazy is because you weren't strong enough!

Cloud opened his mouth to retaliate, but Tifa beat him to it.

Tifa: How dare you say that to him! Cloud has endured more pain and suffering than you ever will!

Denzel: That's not my problem!

Tifa: Of course it is, you caused some of it! Look at his shoulder!

Denzel: That's his fault! He said to think of him as an enemy!

Cloud: Stop it, both of you!

He stood up and took a few deep breaths to compose himself.

Cloud: You're not taking the job.

Denzel: Yes I am. Like you said last night Cloud, I'm eighteen; I'll do as I please.

Cloud: Fine, go be a SOLDIER. All you are is a glorified assassin. But remember you are working for my enemy, Tifa's enemy; if you walk out that door, there's no coming back.

Denzel walked past Cloud and went upstairs. He came down a few minutes later with his weapons and a small a backpack; he headed for the door.

Marlene: You're really going to do it, aren't you?

Denzel: Come with me Marlene. We can start a new life together, just the two of us

Marlene: No Denzel. You're going down a road I can't follow, you've changed.

Denzel: I haven't changed at all.

Marlene: Yes you have, I can see it in your eyes.

Denzel glared at Cloud.

Denzel: You turned her against me! You're all against me! And if you're not with me you're my enemy!

Cloud: I wish it didn't have to be this way son.

Denzel: You not my father.

And without another word he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

_ooooooohhhhh Drama! Bad behavior, teenage sex, expressed feelings of everlasting love....good stuff.....good stuff. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much I loved writting it. Please review._


	18. Pain

_In this chapter everyone is dealing with some form of pain. There also is a little romance in this chapter._

**_Disclaimer: The more I write this story the more I wish I could say I owned it. _**

CHAPTER 18: PAIN

Marlene burst into tears and ran upstairs. Tifa was shaking, Cloud moved closer to her and put his good arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She buried her head into his chest and started to cry softly.

Tifa: I can't believe he did it; he's actually going to work for him.

Cloud: Maybe he'll see that he made a bad decision and come home.

Tifa: Will you let him come back?

Cloud: I only told him he couldn't to try and get him to change his mind. If he does come back, I'll welcome him with open arms.

Zack and Aerith came in the door.

Tifa: Back from the sleepover already?

Tifa was forcing a smile.

Zack: Yeah it was fun.

Tifa: I'm glad. What do you guys want to do today?

Aerith: Isn't today your anniversary?

Zack: And dad's birthday?

Tifa: Oh my gosh it is! Then I guess we should be asking you what to do.

Cloud: Let's just stay here and be a family.

Aerith: But we didn't get you a present!

Cloud: I don't need a present, I have you guys.

The rest of the day was spent in forced happiness. Both Tifa and Cloud were trying to hind their pain while Zack and Aerith enjoyed the day in blissful ignorance. Finally it was bedtime.

Tifa: Alright you two, bedtime.

Aerith: Aw, do we have to go to bed?

Tifa: Yes Aerith, you do.

Aerith: But…dad?

Cloud: Listen to your mother.

After the twins were in bed, they went to check on Marlene. Cloud knocked on the door.

Cloud: Marlene? Can we come in?

There was no answer, Cloud opened the door. Marlene was sitting on the bed holding her knees to her chest. Tifa sat down next to her.

Tifa: Are you okay Marlene?

Marlene: I don't think so.

Tifa: Do you want to talk about it?

Marlene: Why did he do it? He gave up everything, his life, his family, me, and all for your enemy, my enemy.

She broke out into fresh tears; Tifa pulled her into a hug.

Tifa: You have every right to be upset, we all do actually.

Marlene: I can't believe he betrayed you like that. Even after what they did to Cloud…What happened to him?

Cloud: I'm not quite sure Marlene. He wants power, Shinra had that power and they may have it again.

Marlene: I just want the old Denzel back.

Tifa: We all do Marlene.

Marlene: What will you two do now with Shinra trying to come back?

Cloud: Hope that they don't come back, and if they do, go somewhere where they don't have influence.

Tifa: We won't fight?

Cloud: How can we Tifa? We have kids now. What if something happened to us, who would take care of Zack and Aerith?

Tifa: You're right, but I still think we should do more than just run.

Cloud: For now, let's just live our lives and not worry about Shinra. What are you going to do Marlene?

Marlene: Can I stay here with you?

Cloud: Of course you can, you're part of the family.

He sat down next to her as well and out his good arm around her shoulders.

Marlene: Thank-you so much.

Tifa: You've always been like our daughter Marlene.

Marlene: And you have always been like my parents. I mean, Barret is a great dad but I feel more at home here than I ever have with him.

Tifa: That's good to know. You should get some rest, it's been a long day, and losing the one you love takes a lot out of you.

Cloud and Tifa left and went to their room in the bar, where they sat down on the bed, holding hands.

Tifa: I should change your bandages.

She stood up and started to undress the wound. Soon they were off; Cloud winced in pain as the cut was exposed to air. It was starting to scab over and heal.

Tifa: Looking at this thing makes me sick.

Cloud: I'm sorry I disgust you.

Tifa: It's not you, what makes me sick is that Denzel did this to you, our own son.

Her voice cracked as she finished the sentence, Cloud looked up into her face; she had started crying.

Cloud: He'll be okay, I promise.

Tifa: What if he never comes back? Or dies in the SOLDIER process?

Cloud: He won't, Denzel's too strong for that. He'll come back to us Tifa.

Tifa: I hope you're right.

The next few moments were spent in silence.

Cloud: That stuff you told Marlene about losing love, have you ever felt like that?

Tifa: Yes I have.

Cloud: When?

Tifa: The day you left Nibelheim, the years that followed, and everyday I thought I might lose you. I missed you so much it hurt.

Cloud: I think I experience it differently.

Tifa: How so?

Cloud: When I was in this last coma, when you screamed my name your voice was fill with anguish; a sharp pain ripped through my chest, it was so powerful it sent me to my knees. At that moment, your pain was my pain; I never want you to experience anything like that again, especially over me.

Tifa: You had better not. I should finish with your arm; we don't want to leave it out of the sling too long.

Tifa started to redress the cut; Cloud winced with every tug of a bandage, finally she was finished. They lay down in bed, Tifa wrapped in Cloud's arms. She slipped off her engagement ring and read the inscription inside.

Tifa: "To my redeemer". What do you mean by that?

Cloud: You saved me Tifa, in so many ways. And even though I have so many flaws, you seem to cancel every one of them out. You're my weapon against my darkness; my redeeming quality.

Tifa: You never cease to amaze me.

She kissed him.

Tifa: We're not going any farther than that just so you know.

Cloud: I never expected to love.

He took the ring from her hand and slid it back onto her finger.

Tifa: I love you.

Cloud: I love you more; more than life itself.

_DE...wait for it...NIED! ha ha no sex for Cloud!! Anyway please review, hope you are enjoying the story so far, I know mostly everyone is because the story now has over 1000 hits!!!_


	19. Repercussions

_It's 4:22 in the morning, geez the things I do for the fans. No seriously I love you guys. Enjoy this chapter, I love it._

**_Disclaimer: grrrrr........_**

CHAPTER 19: REPERCUSSIONS

Cloud and Tifa spent everyday of the following weeks with Marlene and the twins. There was no talk of Shinra or Denzel; they just lived day by day. Leon and Yuffie visited often, along with Sora and Kairi. Everything was right with the world, until one day it all came crashing down. One morning Marlene went into her room and didn't come out. After Cloud and Tifa put the twins to bed, they went to check on her. When they went in the room they found her sitting by the window. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying for hours; her arms were wrapped around her stomach. They walked over to her; Tifa crouched down and looked up into her face.

Tifa: What's the matter Marlene?

Marlene: He's not coming back is he?

Tifa: He might, you never know. Why do you ask?

Marlene closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked Tifa in the eye.

Marlene: I'm pregnant.

Tifa: Oh no. How far along are you?

Marlene: Only two months, but defiantly pregnant.

Tifa: When did you find out?

Marlene: I went to a clinic the other day when you took the twins to the park; the results came in this morning's mail.

Tifa: Why didn't you come to us? We would have helped you.

Marlene: I was afraid you'd be mad, maybe even kick me out of the house.

Cloud: Why would you even think that Marlene? It's ridiculous, we would never do that to you, and you should know that.

Marlene: I do, but I couldn't help not thinking it. What am I going to do?

Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Tifa: You're going to have this baby, and we'll be here to help in any way we can.

Marlene hugged Tifa.

Marlene: Thank-you so much, but what about Denzel?

Tifa: We can't worry about him now; right now the most important thing to me is this baby.

The next four months were hectic trying to make sure Marlene was comfortable and keeping the twins under control. Marlene seemed to miss Denzel more and more every day. Cloud spent the days refurbishing the nursery getting it ready for the grandchild that was soon to come. One morning Cloud was out in the shed working on the Fenrir.

Vincent: We have a problem.

Cloud: What's the problem?

Cloud's voice was indifferent; he kept working on the Fenrir.

Vincent: Shinra is trying to make a comeback.

Cloud: I know.

Vincent: Did you know that your son is working for him?

Cloud: Yes I did.

Vincent: Then what did I come here for?

Cloud looked up from the Fenrir to look at Vincent.

Cloud: Maybe you could say "hi"? Your visits don't always have to mean impending doom.

Vincent: Maybe you're right. Why did Denzel join him?

Cloud: I don't know, he knows how I feel about Shinra. Maybe he was promised power?

Do you know what Shinra's been making him do lately?

Vincent: Some simple missions, but he's still in training.

Cloud: How many people are working for him?

Vincent: Your son is his only new employ; he won't be making any drastic moves for awhile.

Cloud: Do you know when they'll make him a SOLDIER?

Vincent: Not for about five months, he still has a lot of training to do.

Cloud: The baby will be born by then…

Vincent: Baby?

Cloud: Do you remember Marlene, the girl who used to live with me and Tifa?

Vincent: Yes, what about her?

Cloud: She's pregnant with Denzel's child.

Vincent: So you want him to see the kid before he becomes a SOLDIER?

Cloud: Yes, do you know where he is?

Vincent: They're still at Healin Lodge.

Cloud swung his leg over the Fenrir and started it up.

Cloud: Are you coming?

Vincent: I never miss a confrontation.

Cloud: Then get on.

Vincent did and Cloud hit the gas. It took them an hour to reach the lodge; they got off the bike and looked around, there was no one in sight. Cloud took out one of his swords, walked up to the main building and went inside, Vincent following close behind. Cloud could hear voices coming from a back room; the voices belonged to Denzel and Rufus.

Vincent: How do you want to do this?

Cloud: Knock on the door?

He did, it was Rude who answered it. Cloud flicked his sword up to Rude's throat and pressed the blade gently against it.

Cloud: I want to see my son.

Rude: Neither Mr. Shinra nor Mr. Denzel are taking visitors at the moment.

Cloud: Listen Rude I like you and all, but if you want to keep your head, you'll let me in to see him.

Rude stepped away from the door and let them inside. The room was huge with a long table down the center. Rufus and Denzel were seated at the far end; Reno was standing against the far wall.

Rude: Mr. Denzel, Cloud Strife to see you sir.

Denzel: What do you want Cloud?

Cloud: I need to talk to you.

He walked to stand next to Denzel. He looked up at Cloud with mild interest.

Denzel: I don't want to talk to you.

Vincent: You might want to hear him out.

Denzel: Who the hell are you?

Vincent: Your worst nightmare if you don't listen to Cloud.

Denzel turned to look at Cloud, this time with rapt attention.

Denzel: What is it you need to tell me Cloud?

Cloud: It's about Marlene.

A look of worry came to Denzel's face.

Denzel: Is she alright? Is something wrong with her?

Cloud: She's pregnant Denzel.

Denzel: That's not possible.

Cloud: Oh yes it is.

Denzel: But we used…

Cloud: There's still a small chance of pregnancy.

Denzel: Oh… Is that all you came to tell me?

Cloud: No, she misses you horribly, she's really depressed. Please come home Denzel, and if not for Marlene, do it for your child.

Denzel sat deep in thought.

Rufus: Please hurry in your decision Denzel, because with or without you, I have a lot of work to do.

Denzel: No I will not come home.

Cloud: Why?

Cloud's voice was no more than a whisper.

Denzel: Because here I am doing something for the greater good of the planet, and for me.

Cloud: So this is how it's going to be? For you to betray me and Tifa is one thing, but to abandon Marlene and your unborn child…maybe you really aren't my son. I would never do that to Tifa.

Cloud turned and walked to the door.

Denzel: You're one to talk Cloud. How many times did you leave Tifa to go on some grand adventure?

Cloud slowly turned to face him.

Cloud: That was entirely different Denzel; they weren't "grand adventures", I had personal demons to take care of. Besides, she understands why I did it.

Denzel: Maybe, but you weren't there to see her cry, for her to be in physical agony while you were gone. To watch her worry day after day, wondering whether you were going to come back to her.

Cloud flinched slightly and Denzel smiled faintly, know he had hit a weak spot in Cloud.

Cloud: I regret that everyday Denzel, but now I spend everyday with her. I never let her out of my sight; that is how much I regret what I put her through. I kept leaving because I loved her, I didn't want to drag her into my problems, and I wanted to save her from my pain. That is a love you could never understand, not until you've lived it.

He left the room and walked outside, Vincent following close behind. Once outside he collapsed against the Fenrir and put his face in his hands.

Cloud: Where did I go wrong Vincent? Where did I fail as a father to make him this way?

Vincent: You did nothing wrong as a father, in fact he was lucky to even know you, much less have you as a father. But this goes deeper than your parenting skills, this is something much more sinister.

Cloud: What do I do now?

He took his face out of his hands, and looked at Vincent.

Vincent: What does your heart tell you?

Cloud closed his eyes and concentrated,

Cloud: I have to go home, take care of Marlene and my own family, and hope for the best.

Vincent: Sounds right to me.

Cloud got back on the Fenrir.

Cloud: Are you coming?

Vincent: No, go to your family. I'll keep you informed of Shinra's actions. Oh and by the way, he no longer controls Nibelheim.

Cloud looked at the ground and thought about what Vincent had just told him.

Cloud: Are you sure?

He looked up again but when he did, Vincent was gone. He started Fenrir and drove home.

_Dude, Denzel's a bitch. That's all I'm going to say, please review._


	20. Moving

_This is another one of those "aw!" chapters. But still enjoy it because there's some mild lemon at the end. But don't just skip down to it, read the chapter._

_**Disclaimer: *sigh, grumble.**_

CHAPTER 20: MOVING

When Cloud arrived home Tifa and Marlene were waiting for him.

Tifa: Where were you?

There was an edge in her voice.

Cloud: I went to see Denzel.

Marlene: Is he alright? Is he going to come home?

Cloud: He's fine Marlene, but no, he's not coming home.

Marlene: Did you tell him about the baby?

She placed her hands on the now very prominent lump that was her stomach.

Cloud: I did. But in all honesty Marlene, he didn't seem to care.

He walked over and gave her a hug.

Cloud: But everything will be okay, I promise you.

Marlene: I hope you're right.

The rest of the day and night passed slowly. That night Cloud and Tifa were lying in bed, her body curved to match his.

Tifa: How did you know where to find Denzel?

Cloud: Vincent told me.

Tifa: Vincent was here?

Cloud: Only briefly, but he told me something else that may be of more interest to you.

Tifa: What is that?

Cloud: It's about Nibelheim; Shinra no longer controls it.

Tifa flipped around to face him.

Tifa: Are you sure?

Cloud: Vincent is a very reliable source; I think we can trust him.

She placed her hand on his face and gave him a fast kiss.

Tifa: We can go home, we can finally go home.

Cloud: I know love. We'll have to go visit sometime.

Tifa: Why just visit? Let's move back.

Cloud: Are you sure? We'll be leaving a lot behind, the house, the bar, this bed.

He smiled when he mentioned the bed.

Tifa: Yes I'm sure; it'll be a great place for the kids to grow up, and to raise our grandchild.

Cloud: Tifa, Marlene won't be living with us forever.

Tifa: Even still, I think we should move back. How much money do we have left?

Cloud: Nine and a half million. That's way more than enough to buy a house there. We could even buy the mansion. And we'll be closer to Sora, Leon and Yuffie.

Tifa: So we're going home?

Cloud: We're going home.

She kissed him again.

Cloud: You know, my arm is almost healed, and you never did get me a birthday present…

Tifa spread her arms and legs across the bed.

Tifa: Fine have your way with me.

Cloud rolled over on top of her and kissed her.

He woke up the next morning with Tifa in his arms, her naked body contoured to his; a perfect match. He ran his hand from her shoulder down her body to her leg. She shivered.

Tifa: Cloud stop that, you're driving me crazy.

Cloud: Sorry love, I couldn't resist.

She flipped around to face him, and began to run her fingers over the scars on his shoulder.

Cloud: Now you're driving me crazy.

Tifa: By touching your scars?

Cloud: No, if you touch me in any way it makes me go absolutely insane.

Tifa: That's good to know.

Cloud: What?

Tifa: That you're ready at the slightest touch.

She kissed him, in response he pulled her closer to him. They started off where they had left off the night before; but in a more passionate fervor than they hadn't experienced in months. They went on late into the day, oblivious to the rest of the world. By the time the made it upstairs it was two in the afternoon.

They walked into the living room and found Marlene sitting on the floor playing a board game with Zack and Aerith. They paused in the doorway to watch; their laughter was like sweet music to Cloud's ears, he couldn't help but smile. Tifa put her arm around his waist as they stood and watched, quiet and motionless. Marlene looked happier than she had in months. She turned to face them, the smile on her face trying to hide some of the pain she was feeling.

Marlene: Good morning sleepy heads!

Her smile never wavered as she stood with great difficulty to join them in the doorway.

Tifa: How are you feeling today?

Marlene: Great, couldn't be better.

Her smile faltered then, the pain had made itself known once again.

Zack: Marlene it's your turn!

Marlene: Coming! There are some leftovers from lunch if you guys are hungry.

Tifa: You didn't have to make lunch Marlene.

Marlene: It's not a problem really; you two have done so much for me. And besides, you probably needed some alone time.

Aerith: Marlene!

Marlene: Alright, I'm coming.

Tifa: We need to talk to you later.

Marlene: Alright.

She turned and walked back over to the twins and resumed the game.

Cloud: What do we need to talk about?

Tifa: Moving silly.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Cloud: Shouldn't we wait until the baby's born. I mean we haven't looked at any houses yet, even if we did buy the mansion, we don't what kind of shape it's in.

Tifa: Then we'll talk to Marlene tonight; see how she's feels about it. If she agrees, we'll go and look at it tomorrow.

Cloud: Sounds great to me, but for right now, let's go back in there and be with our children.

Tifa: That, Mr. Strife, is a great idea.

They got back up and went back into the living room to join in the fun. They didn't talk to Marlene until the twins were in bed. They were once again sitting at the kitchen table.

Marlene: So what did you want to talk about?

Cloud: We're thinking about moving Marlene.

Marlene: Oh…Where to?

Cloud: Back to our hometown, Nibelheim.

Tifa: And we want you to come with us.

Marlene: How for away is it?

Cloud: A couple hours, but we'll be closer to our friends, and it will be a great place to raise the baby. They have a great school and there's a hospital just outside of town for when the baby comes.

Marlene's hand went reflexively to her stomach.

Marlene: Where will we live?

Cloud: There's a mansion there that was once owned by Shinra, we're thinking about buying it. We really want you to come with us, but you don't have to if you don't want to.

Marlene: Why are you doing this?

Tifa: Because we want what's best for you, and for our grandchild. We don't want for you to go through this alone.

Cloud: And because you're like our daughter Marlene, we want to help. And it's partially our fault you're in this mess of a situation.

Marlene bit her lip.

Marlene: Then let's do it. Because I want what's best for the baby too.

She laid both hands on her swollen belly, looking down at it as though she could see the growing child within; her face was glowing. She suddenly jolted upright in surprise.

Marlene: He kicked!

Tifa: Are you sure?!

Marlene: Yes.

She was so excited she was breathless.

Marlene: Here come and feel.

Tifa got up and walked over to Marlene, crouched down and laid her hands on Marlene's stomach. The next few minutes were spent in utter silence.

Tifa gasped and looked up smiling at Marlene, who was also smiling.

Marlene: I told you he kicked.

Tifa: When did you find out the sex?

Marlene: I didn't, I just know it's going to be a boy.

Tifa: What makes you so sure?

Marlene: I always believed it would be a boy, but by the force of these kicks…OW...Like that one, I just know it's a boy. He's going to be strong like his dad…and his grandfather.

She looked at Cloud and smiled, he smiled back.

Cloud: And hopefully as good looking.

Tifa sighed and rolled her eyes.

Tifa: Shut up.

Cloud laughed quietly to himself.

The next day he, Tifa and Marlene got into the car and drove to Nibelheim, the twins were at a friend's house for the day. The drive lasted two hours. As the city melted away and slowly started to become wilder, the air fresher, their moods began to lighten, finally the reached Nibelheim. The small town looked just as it had when Cloud left to join SOLDIER, but he knew it was a façade. When they reached the old mansion, the realtor was waiting for them. Cloud got out of the car, walked up to the man and shook his hand.

Cloud: Thanks for meeting us on such short notice.

Realtor: It's no trouble at all, let's go inside.

He led them through the door and into a small hallway.

Realtor: Sorry about the dust, we just finished rebuilding.

Cloud: Rebuilding? What happened?

Realtor: After Mr. Shinra vacated the premises over ten years ago, the mansion caught fire and nearly burned to the ground. He paid to have it rebuilt and then put it up for sale.

Cloud: How long has it been empty?

Realtor: About 4 months.

Cloud: How many rooms?

Realtor: Sixteen. All of them are master suites, except for one; it's more like a dining hall if you ask me. But there's a full kitchen, library, two living rooms. And in addition to the reconstruction, Mr. Shinra had a pool, hot tub and sauna out back.

Cloud: How much?

Realtor: Three-hundred thousand.

Cloud: Why do cheap?

Realtor: No one wants it because of the supposed haunting.

Cloud: A haunting?

Realtor: The locals claim to have seen someone in upstairs windows.

Cloud: I don't take much stock in ghosts. Could I have a few minutes to talk this over with my wife and daughter? We also would like to have a look around for ourselves.

Realtor: No problem, I'll be waiting outside for your decision.

He left and shut the door behind him.

Cloud: I need to go down to the basement, to see what's left of the labs.

Tifa: We'll come with you.

Cloud: There could be some gruesome stuff down there.

Marlene: We'll chance it.

It took Cloud a few minutes to find the secret door that led to the basement labs. When he finally found it he opened it and descended the stairs. What he saw at the bottom surprised him. All the signs of the basement once being laboratory had disappeared, every sign of Shinra's inhabitance gone. But the biggest surprise was a coffin sitting in the middle of the room.

Marlene: What is that doing here?

Cloud couldn't help but smile a little.

Cloud: You'll see.

Cloud walked over the coffin and crouched down beside it, a faint breathing was coming from inside.

Marlene: Is someone in there?

Her voice contained a certain level of horror as Cloud stood back up and kicked the coffin open with his foot, Vincent Valentine was inside.

Vincent: It's rude to wake people who are sleeping.

Vincent didn't move, but instead just kept his eyes closed. Cloud noticed a ghost of a smile cross his face.

Cloud: Since when do you care about manners?

Vincent: Good point.

He stood up and stepped out of the coffin.

Cloud: How long have you been living here?

Vincent: Let's just say I'm the reason for the supposed ghost. What are you doing here?

Cloud: We're buying the mansion; I came down here to see what was left of Shinra's…experiments.

Vincent: The house is empty, I promise you.

Cloud: Good to know. What about the reactor on the mountain?

Vincent: It's still running, but mostly by computer, no one goes up there anymore.

Cloud: Excellent.

Vincent: When are you moving in?

Cloud: As soon as possible, I to be settled in before the baby's born.

Vincent looked past Cloud at Marlene.

Vincent: So that's her?

He continued to stare at Marlene.

Vincent: Your child is destined for greatness, just like his grandfather.

Marlene: How can you tell?

Vincent: It's just a feeling I have.

Cloud: We should get back upstairs and get the papers signed. You're welcome to stay if you want Vincent, there will be plenty of room.

Vincent: I have some things to take care of, but I will consider your offer.

He walked past Cloud and went up the stairs. Cloud called after him.

Cloud: When are you going to settle down Vincent? Have some kids?

Vincent: You're not ready for my offspring.

He finished his assent and was gone.

Marlene: Of all the things I expected to see down here, that was not one of them.

Tifa: That was a little weird. So…we are buying it?

Cloud: Why wouldn't we? It's too cheap to pass up.

Tifa: Then let's go sign the papers.

Cloud: Anxious much?

By the end of the day the mansion was theirs; soon they were home telling the twins.

Aerith: But why do we have to move?

Tifa: We don't really have to, but we want to move.

Zack: How big is the house?

Cloud: It's huge, you can each have your own room; and there's a pool.

Zack: I'm in.

Aerith: Yeah let's go.

Tifa: We can't yet, we have to pack.

Aerith: How long will that take?

Cloud: A few months.

Aerith: AW!

The next four months were spent packing. Marlene seemed to be getting bigger everyday and soon Tifa wouldn't let her help get ready for the move. Finally the day came when they left the city of Edge behind them to start their new life in Nibelheim. Cloud had paid to have their things moved in for them, making the house move in ready. When they arrived the twins wasted no time in running to find their rooms while Cloud and Tifa stayed behind to help Marlene into the house. Once Marlene was inside Cloud paused just outside the door. He grabbed hold of Tifa's hand and pulled her close to him; he looked into her eyes and kissed her.

Cloud: Welcome home Mrs. Strife.

He kissed her again swept her off her feet into his arms and carried her over the threshold. He stopped just inside the doorway and continued to kiss Tifa. Marlene cleared her throat.

Marlene: Are you aware that I'm still here?

Cloud: No, we're the only two people in the world right now.

Marlene: Then I'll just show myself to my room, I know where you two will be.

She turned and walked away.

Cloud wasted no time in walking down the hall and ascending the staircase; his lips never leaving hers as he climbed. At the top he turned into a wide hallway, continuing all the way to the end. There was a broad oak door, Tifa turned her body slightly to turn the handle and they went inside, closing the door behind them. Theirs was the largest room in the mansion. It was filled with many different chairs and couches, along with lavish carpeting and flowers everywhere. Like their bedroom in the bar the bed dominated the room. It was almost twice the size of the old one, with scarlet red sheets and big pillows; rose petals had been spread across the covers. Cloud sat down, holding Tifa in his arms; the passion they felt towards one another was no different then any other passion, but it felt different. Cloud lay back on the bed and pulled Tifa on top of him. She placed her legs on either side his waist, pinning him to the bed. She ripped off his shirt, slid slowly down his legs and unfastened his pants; she pulled them off and flung them across the room. She crawled back up and kneeled over him again. She started to unbutton her shirt slowly, seductively. Cloud propped himself up on his elbows and Tifa leaned in to kiss him. He lay back down, and placing his hands on her waist, laid her next to him. He rolled over on top of her, kissing her neck and slowly working his way up to her lips. He moved his hand down her thigh to the crook of her kneed and pulled her leg up to his waist. They rolled again; Tifa sat on his chest and started to unbutton her pants, revealing the lacy black underwear beneath. She took her pants off and slipped her shirt off the rest of the way. She bent down and their lips met once again. Cloud reached up behind Tifa and unfastened her bra. His underwear was the next to go, closely followed by hers. They moved together as one in this moment of intense passion, mind, body and soul. They were the only people who mattered, no one else.

_Thanks for reading the chapter, assuming you didn't just skip down to the sexiness. Anyway, the next chapter is freaking SWEET. Please review._


	21. Arrival

_**First of all, I want to dedicate this chapter to eitaro00, my only steady reviewer, who has been nothing but supportive of this story. Please keep your reviews coming.**_

_Okay secondly, I believe this is the second LONGEST chapter so far, but it's worth reading. Lots of confrontation, pain, and happiness. This is also one of my favorite chapters, I'm very proud of myself for writting something so brillient, that's eitaro00 gets the dedication, this chapter's awesome. (At least I think it's awesome, but maybe it's not) Please enjoy and as always please review._

**_Disclaimer: I really wish I could say I owned anything to do with this story, especially this chapter............_**

CHAPTER 21: ARRIVAL

The next morning Cloud woke with Tifa wrapped in his arms. He glanced over at the clock and sighed. It was only 5am; he and Tifa had only been sleeping an hour. He looked down at Tifa; her body was warm against his, their heart beating as one. He kissed her forehead and drifted back to sleep. He awoke hours later, but this time Tifa was gone. He got out of bed, put on some pants and went down stairs into the living room; he turned on the television and sat down on the couch. He was flipping through channels until something caught his eyes; Denzel was on T.V!

He, Rufus, Rude and Reno were standing on a podium in the town square of Edge, speaking to the people.

Cloud: Tifa!

She came into the room.

Tifa: What's up?

Cloud: Take a look at this.

She sat down on the arm of his chair.

Tifa: It's Denzel!

Cloud: Sh.

Rufus: Hello citizens of Edge, thank-you all for coming. As most of you already know my name is Rufus Shinra.

At the mention of his name there was booing, and some scattered applause.

Rufus: I understand I made mistake ten years ago, using the life stream as an energy source. And to show you exactly how sorry I am for that mistake, I have decided to spend my money, and my valuable resources to rebuild your city, and your lives.

Scattered cheers and applause could be heard through the crowd. When they quieted down Rufus resumed speaking.

Rufus: My company has discovered a new form of energy. It is still harvested from the Life Stream but we are able to use much less of it, while producing twice the power. With this new form of mako, which we're calling red mako, with it we'll power the city, and with the manpower it will take to manufacture the new mako, we're creating new jobs. So I ask you, the people of Edge, will you help me rebuild your city?!

The entire crowd cheered this time; Cloud shut of the T.V.

Cloud: New energy source…that has been around for years…oh no…

Tifa: What's wrong?

Cloud: The red mako was being refined to make stronger SOLDIERS. But the mako was too strong for the test subjects to handle, they went insane. They lost all their human identity, their bodies underwent extreme changes, and they became…monsters in a human form. Once they start a mission they won't stop until it's finished, no matter the consequences.

Tifa: You don't think he'll use it on Denzel do you?

Cloud: I hope not, blue mako alone is enough to kill anyone. But in all the red mako tests, the subjects eventually died. I just hope if he is injected with the mako, he makes out alive.

Another month past and life at the mansion was perfect. The twins had started at the new school and were well liked. Marlene was huge by this time and the baby was due any day. The nursery was set up in Marlene's room and ready to use at any given moment. This morning was like any other. Cloud, Tifa and Marlene had just sent the twins off to school and were sitting at the kitchen table when there was a knock on the door. Cloud got up and answered it; he was surprised when he saw who it was.

Cloud: Vincent, what's wrong?

Vincent: Why do my visits always have to mean impending doom?

Cloud laughed at his own words.

Vincent: I'm here to take you up on your offer, if it still stands.

Cloud: Of course it does, come in.

He led Vincent into the kitchen.

Tifa: Vincent?

Vincent: Hello Tifa.

Tifa: What're you doing here?

Cloud: He's going to stay with us Tifa.

Tifa: Welcome home Vincent.

Vincent: Thank-you Tifa.

Cloud: Do you want anything to eat, drink?

Vincent: No, being immortal doesn't leave me those luxuries.

Cloud: Well then why don't you sit down?

Vincent: Actually, I was hoping to get a room, I need some rest, to clear my head.

Suddenly there was a loud splashing sound, followed by a gasp of pain from Marlene.

Marlene: My water broke!

Tifa: Come on we have to get you to the hospital.

Marlene: AH! It hurts!

Tifa: It's a contraction, don't worry you're fine, but we should leave now.

Marlene: Wait, shouldn't we try and reach Denzel?

Cloud: Do you know where he is Vincent?

Vincent: They're up at the reactor, Denzel's preparing for the process.

Cloud uttered a curse.

Cloud: Maybe we can stop him in time. Tifa get Marlene to the hospital, I'll be there as soon as possible. Vincent, are you coming with me?

Vincent: Like I said before, I never miss a confrontation.

They ran outside to the garage, jumped on the Fenrir and drove up the mountain. When they reached the top they got off and Cloud retrieved his sword from the side compartment. They walked to the main door, it was heavily chained and bolted, and Cloud cut easily through the lock and went inside. Soon they were in the basement laboratories; Cloud could here voices coming from the one in the far back, one of them was Denzel's.

Cloud: Vincent, stay out of sight, if something goes wrong I'll need a way out.

Vincent: Be careful.

As Cloud walked into the last set of labs his jaw dropped in horror at what he saw. Denzel was inside a confinement chamber lying on a table.

There were tubes and wires inserted into him all over his body, each of then leading to a different small cylinder of raw mako. One of them was placed directly over his heart. Rufus was sitting behind a large computer monitor, Rude and Reno stood motionless behind him.

Rufus: Denzel we're ready.

Denzel: Great.

Rufus' finger hovered over a small red button on the console.

Cloud: WAIT!

Rufus turned in his chair and faced Cloud.

Rufus: Ah, Mr. Strife, so nice of you to join us.

Cloud: What are you doing to my son Shinra?!

Rufus: I'm making him a SOLDIER just as I promised. Although he'll be more powerful than any SOLDIER that came before him, more powerful than you. This new process involves discovered form of mako, which will be injected all over his body, except for the red, that is being injected directly into his heart.

Cloud ran up to the chamber.

Cloud: Denzel you can't do this.

Denzel rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at Cloud.

Denzel: Why not Cloud?

Cloud: Marlene's having the baby Denzel. Please go to her, you haven't been there for her through the pregnancy, please be with her now.

Denzel: I told you five months ago Cloud, I'm needed here more than anywhere else.

Cloud: What about Marlene, what about your child? Aren't they important? They need you more than Shinra does!

Denzel: I don't care about them Cloud, this is more important than anything.

Cloud: You bastard!

Cloud punched the glass of the chamber so hard he split all of the knuckles on his right hand, blood started dripping down his fingers.

Cloud: How can you not care?!

He hit the glass again, this time cracking it.

Cloud: It's your kid; it's a part of you, a part of Marlene! How can they not be important!

Cloud punched the glass once more, breaking his hand and cracking the glass even further.

Denzel: Restrain him!

Rude and Reno ran forward, grabbed Cloud arms and pulled him away from the chamber; he made no attempt to fight back.

Denzel: Place him in front of the chamber, I want him to watch.

They dragged Cloud back to the side of the chamber and forced him to his knees; one of them grabbed his hair and pulled his head up so he was looking at Denzel.

Denzel: Hit the button.

Rufus: Starting process…now.

He pushed the button.

Cloud: NO!

Denzel's hands balled into fists as the mako entered his body. His eyes rolled back in his head, he started to shake violently and foam began to drip from his mouth. His hair changed from wavy brown to smooth platinum. His back arched and he let out a scream, then it was over. Denzel collapsed back onto the table and lay motionless.

A small screen on the console was monitoring Denzel's heart rate, it was strong and vital.

Rufus: Amazing…he's still alive. You can release Mr. Strife now.

Rude and Reno shoved Cloud to the floor. He caught himself with his hands, he stood and walked and stood next to the chamber.

Denzel's muscles were jumping under his now pale skin and his hands were still clenched into fists. His eyes suddenly opened, he sat bolt upright, swung his legs off the table and stood up. He started ripping the wires out of his body; blood trickled down from the small holes. When he was finished he walked over to the door and stepped out. He looked down at his body and smiled, the process had made him stronger and more defined than he had been before. He reached to the back of his head and pulled the tie out of his hair, letting it fall down on his back.

Cloud: Denzel?

Cloud walked over to Denzel and placed his hand on Denzel's shoulder. He flung his arm out and grabbed Cloud's neck and lifted him off the floor; he slowly lifted his face to look at Cloud. The look on his face was of pure hatred, but that wasn't the only thing wrong, Denzel's had turned an acid green and pupils were slightly slit. It was getting harder for Cloud to breath.

Cloud: Denzel, you have to let me go. Please son…

Denzel: I'M NOT YOUR SON!

Denzel threw Cloud through the glass wall of the confinement chamber; he landed on the table inside. The table rolled and flipped, sending through the opposite wall. Cloud staggered to his feet and looked down the front of his T-shirt. There were multiple spots of blood staining it from where glass had pierced his skin through the shirt. His forearms had cut and scrapes all over, glass was embedded in most of them.

Denzel: You can leave now.

Cloud walked out the door, holding his broken hand tightly to his chest. He didn't stop until he was outside and sitting on Fenrir. He heard running, he looked up just in time to see Vincent vault off the roof; he landed softly in front of Cloud.

Vincent: Are you okay? I saw everything.

Cloud: I'm fine, are you coming with me to the hospital?

Vincent: No, I'll go back to the house.

Cloud leaned forward to grip the handlebars but gasped in pain. He sat back up and felt his side. He ripped his shirt; there lodged in his right side was a six inch piece of glass. He pulled in out slowly, his face expressionless. He kicked the Fenrir into life and took off down the mountain. It took him twenty minutes to reach the hospital; he rushed in the front entrance to the main desk.

Cloud: I need to see a patient.

Nurse: Name?

She glanced briefly at Cloud but looked away quickly. She did a double take.

Nurse: Sir, are you alright?

Cloud: I'd be a whole lot better if you would help me find the person I'm looking for.

Nurse: Who are you looking for?

Cloud: Marlene Wallace, she's having a baby.

Nurse: Birthing room 2.

Cloud took off running down the hall, he found the room quickly and burst in. Marlene was sitting on the bed, her legs covered by a blanket; there was no baby in sight. The running had made his side scream in pain, he crossed his left arms across his chest to hold his left hand over it, he winced in pain.

Tifa and Marlene: Cloud!

Cloud: Did you have the baby yet?

Tifa: What happened to you?!

Cloud: I was thrown through two panes of glass, I'm fine.

Tifa: You are not fine! Cloud look at you!

She walked over to him and put his left arm around her shoulders and helped him to a chair. When Cloud sat down a wave of fatigue washed over him, he leaned his head back on the chair while Tifa looked him over. She took his right hand in hers; he clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out when she moved his fingers.

Cloud: Easy Tifa, it's broken.

Tifa: Sorry love. You have to move your hand other so I can look at your side.

He lifted his hand and she ripped his shirt down the middle. Blood was flowing freely from cut.

Tifa: This one needs stitches Cloud.

Cloud: Tifa, its fine.

Tifa: No you're getting checked out, you'll bleed to death.

She walked over to Marlene's bed and pushed a button on the wall. A nurse arrived a few seconds later.

Nurse: Is there a problem?

Tifa: Yes my husband needs attention. I want him taken care off right away.

Cloud: Tifa, I don't want to leave. I don't want to miss anything.

Marlene: You won't. They slowed my contractions, they're worried the baby is coming to fast; it'll be hours before anything happens.

Nurse: I can take you into the room next door, that way if something does happen, all you have to do is walk across the hall.

Cloud: Fine.

It took four hours to remove all the glass from Cloud's body and to stitch up his side. Soon he was back in Marlene's room wearing some scrubs the nurse had given him. He sitting in a chair; Tifa snuggled in next to him.

Tifa: How are you feeling love?

Cloud: I'm still a little light-headed from blood loss, but I'm great.

A doctor walked in the room.

Doctor: I'm going to let the contractions start again Miss Wallace, everything checks out. There should be no complications.

Cloud: Is there a chance something could go wrong?

Doctor: Yes there's always a small risk, but since Marlene is in such good health, there should be no problem.

Marlene: When will the contractions…ah…I guess now.

Doctor: Call me when they're three minutes apart.

He turned and left the room.

Marlene: I'm scared.

Tifa: You have every reason to be, but don't worry, everything will be fine.

Marlene: How bad does it hurt?

Tifa: I'm not going to lie to you Marlene, it hurts. The pain is all I really remember, I can only imagine what its like to look into your child's eyes for the first time.

Marlene gasped in pain; Tifa ran to her side and took her hand.

Tifa: Breath Marlene, just breath.

Marlene: That was the worst one yet.

Tifa: It won't be long now.

She was smiling.

Marlene: Is Denzel going to come?

Cloud: No Marlene, I'm afraid not.

Tifa: Did they make him a…

Cloud: Yes, he's changed. They made me watch, Rude and Reno held me in front of the chamber he was in.

Marlene: Is he okay?

Cloud: He came out of it alright, but he's no longer Denzel.

Tifa: What do you mean?

Cloud: They had him plugged into every different kind of mako there is. When they injected it into him, his whole body underwent a transformation. He's visably stronger, his hair turned silver, and his eyes are green, he looks exactly like Sephiroth.

Marlene: So that's it…AH!

She squeezed Tifa hand, her face screwed up in pain.

Marlene: How…much…more…of this?

Tifa: They have to be three minutes apart; right now they're about four. Did you call Barret?

Marlene: I tried but he's not answering, I would hate for him to miss this.

Tifa: He'll be here.

Cloud: Where're the twins Tifa?

Tifa: Yuffie and Leon are picking them up from school on their way here.

Cloud: Alright.

Tifa: Who threw you through the glass?

Cloud: Denzel, just after he was changed.

Tifa: What does he have against you all of a sudden?

Cloud: I don't know.

Marlene cried out in pain.

Marlene: I have to push!

Tifa: Don't push what ever you do.

When the contraction ended Marlene collapsed on the bed.

Tifa: That one was about three and a half, you're almost there.

Cloud: Have you thought of any names yet?

Marlene: One, if it's a boy.

Cloud: What is it?

Marlene: You'll find out soon enough.

Cloud: Come on, tell me.

Marlene: No.

Cloud: Well what if it's a girl, do you have a name for her?

Marlene: Yeah, but you're not learning that one either.

Marlene cried out in pain once again.

Tifa: That one was three, it's time.

She pushed the button. The doctor was there in seconds.

Doctor: Wow that was fast. I need you to put your feet up on the braces Miss Wallace.

Marlene lifted her legs and set her feet in the braces.

Doctor: I need to take a quick look.

He lifted the blanket covering Marlene's legs.

Doctor: I can see the head.

Marlene let out another gasp of pain.

Doctor: Don't push yet, wait for the next one. Will both of you be staying for the birth?

Cloud: We would like to, if that's alright?

Doctor: That's fine. Where's the father?

Marlene: There is no father. I think another contraction's coming.

Doctor: Could you two go and hold her hands? Now be ready to push Miss Wallace.

The contraction started.

Doctor: Push!

Marlene's face screwed up in pain as she pushed.

Marlene: AH!

Sweat and tears started streaming down her face.

Doctor: Good job Miss Wallace, the heads out, push again; really hard this time.

Marlene cried out as she pushed, the power with which she squeezed Cloud's hand was immense, he flinched at the pain.

Marlene: It hurts!

Tifa: I know Marlene.

Tifa brushed the hair off Marlene's face.

Doctor: One more! PUSH!

Marlene screamed as she pushed with all her might. The baby started to cry, Marlene slumped back on the pillows, her chest heaving as she fought for air. The doctor emerged from under the blanket with the baby.

Doctor: It's a boy, congratulations!

He wrapped the baby in a blue blanket and handed him to Marlene.

Doctor: A nurse will be in shortly.

He smiled at her and then turned around and left.

Cloud: He's beautiful Marlene.

Marlene: He looks like his dad.

She started crying again.

Tifa: This is supposed to be a happy moment, let's not ruin it with crying.

Marlene: I'm just so happy, he's so perfect.

Cloud: What are you going to name him?

Marlene: Cloud…Cloud Denzel Strife.

Cloud: Marlene, you don't have…

Marlene: No I want to. I want him to have you name.

Cloud: But why? Cloud is a hard name to live with.

Marlene: I give it to him in hopes that he grows to be at least half as strong, loving and brave as you are.

Cloud: Then Cloud it is.

There was a commotion out in the hallway.

Nurse: Sir you can't go back there…

The door to Marlene's room slammed open so hard it broke off the hinges. Denzel walked slowly into the room. Cloud and Tifa moved as one between him and Marlene. They sank into identical stances ready to attack.

Cloud: You have no business being here.

Denzel: I want to see my kid. Get out of my way.

The tone of his voice was mocking and uncaring, as if the whole situation was a joke.

Tifa: Leave now Denzel.

Denzel: Get out of my way.

Cloud: You're not getting anywhere near them.

Denzel: Then you leave me no choice.

He rushed forward with inhuman speed and threw them into the back wall. They fell to the floor; Tifa was lying motionless next to him. Cloud staggered to his feet and lunged at Denzel, but Denzel grabbed Cloud shirt and slammed him facedown into the floor, he walked closer to Marlene. As he got closer Marlene pulled the baby tighter to her chest. Cloud struggled to his feet once again and leaned against the wall.

Marlene: Get out of here Denzel; I don't want to see you.

Denzel: You didn't seem to feel that way a few hours ago when you sent Cloud to get me.

Marlene: That was before you became a monster.

Denzel: I'm still the same Denzel, just…enhanced a bit.

Marlene: I don't see the man I fell in love with anywhere in you.

Denzel: He's right in front of you; you just can't see him yet.

Marlene: I don't want to see the old you or the new you, get…out…now.

Denzel: What happened to you, I thought you loved me.

Marlene: I do. But I can't stand to look at you.

Denzel: What did I do?

Marlene: WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU ABANDONED ME AND MY SON!

Denzel: I have a…son?

Marlene: No Denzel, I have a son. As far as I'm concerned you are not his father. Now I'm going to tell you one more time, get out. I don't need you anymore.

Denzel: Fine.

He turned and walked towards the door, but paused before leaving.

Denzel: Can I at least know his name?

Marlene: Cloud Strife.

Denzel turned his head to look at Cloud; his face was contorted into a snarl. He punched Cloud in the face with his left hand, and then in his right side with his right hand. Cloud fell to his knees and Denzel left the room. Cloud was clutching his side as he stood and walked to a chair; he collapsed into it and lifted his shirt. The stitches were broken and the cut had been reopened by Denzel and was bleeding again. He felt his face; his nose was bleeding and there was a cut above his right eyebrow.

Cloud: Marlene, get someone in here.

_HOW FREAKING COOL WAS THAT!!!!! GO MARLENE!!!! Please tell me what you think._


	22. Visit

_This chapter is just a bunch of "aw look at the baby" Still enjoy though._

_**Disclaimer: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts........ **_

CHAPTER 22: VISIT

Marlene hit the button and nurse rushed in.

Nurse: What happened in here?!

Cloud: We had an unwelcome guest. Could you please take a look at my wife?

Nurse: But sir you're…

Cloud: My wife first.

The nurse bent down and started evaluating Tifa.

Nurse: She may have concussion, but otherwise she's fine. I'll have her moved into a room.

Cloud: Is it possible to bring another bed in here?

He was holding a hundred gil coin between his fingers. The nurse took it.

Nurse: That will be no trouble at all Mr. Strife.

Cloud: I need one big enough for two.

Soon a bed was placed next Marlene's, Cloud picked Tifa up and laid her down on it then went to get his stitches replaced, and his eyebrow taken care of. When he got back to the room an hour later Tifa still had not woken up. He climbed into bed next to her, gently lifted her up and placed his arm under her and laid her head on his chest.

He looked over at Marlene, she was watching him.

Cloud: You'll have this someday, I promise.

Marlene: I hope you're right.

The nurse came back into the room.

Nurse: Miss Wallace? I need to take the baby down to the maternity ward for a few hours observation.

Marlene: Take good care of him.

Nurse: We will.

Marlene handed Cloud over to her with some reluctance, and the nurse left the room.

Cloud: You should get some rest Marlene, you look pretty beat. You'll want to look good when Yuffie and Leon get here.

Marlene: You're right.

Cloud: It was really brave what you did with Denzel.

Marlene: Thanks, it sort of felt good, telling him off like that.

Cloud: You should have seen his face when you told him the name, he was pissed.

Marlene: Serves him right. I'm sorry he punched you, why would he do that?

Cloud: I don't know, but I'm glad he took his anger out on me rather you or Tifa. Anyway, get some sleep.

Soon Cloud drifted into a deep, two hours later Tifa was shaking him awake.

Tifa: Cloud? Cloud, wake up.

Cloud: What's wrong love?

Tifa: What happened with Denzel? Where's the baby?

Cloud: The baby's fine, they took him down to the maternity ward for a few hours.

Tifa: And Denzel?

Cloud: He's gone, possibly for good after what Marlene said to him.

Tifa: What did she say?

Cloud: Pretty much that she didn't need him anymore, you would have been so proud of her; I know I was.

Tifa: Have Leon and Yuffie been here yet?

Cloud: No not yet, but they should have been here by now.

There was a knock on the door. Cloud lifted his head to see who it was.

Cloud: Speak of the devil; hey Yuffie.

Yuffie: Did she have the baby yet?

Cloud: Yeah a couple hours ago, she's sleeping now.

Yuffie: I can see that. Was it a boy or a girl?

Cloud: You'll have to ask her when she wakes up. Where's Leon?

Yuffie: He's with the kids getting something to eat.

Cloud swung his legs off the bed and turned on a small lamp. The light fell across his bare chest, casting a sickly glow on the bandages and stitches.

Yuffie: Cloud! What happened to you?!

Cloud: It's a long story; I'll explain when Leon gets here.

Marlene stirred and opened her eyes.

Marlene: Hi Yuffie.

Her voice was quiet; she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Yuffie: Hey Marlene, how are you feeling?

Marlene: Wonderful, but there's still some pain.

Yuffie: I'm glad you're okay, where's the baby?

Marlene: Maternity ward, just for a few hours.

Leon and the kids walked into the room.

Leon: What happened to the door?

Zack and Aerith: Marlene!

Marlene: Hi guys!

Aerith: Where's the baby?

Marlene: He'll be here in a little while; they have to make sure he's healthy.

Yuffie: So it's a boy? I knew it!

Leon: What did you name him Marlene?

Marlene looked at Cloud and smiled.

Marlene: I'm named him after his grandfather.

Leon: Another Cloud Strife? As if one wasn't enough.

Tifa: I believe there could never too many Clouds.

As she got out of bed to walk over to him her knees gave out and she fell, but Cloud grabbed her before she hit the floor. He stood her up and placed his arm around her waist to support her.

Cloud: Are you okay love?

Tifa: I guess I'm still a little dizzy.

Leon: What happened to the both of you? And why are you all cut up Cloud?

Cloud: Kids, there's a playroom down the hall, go have some fun.

Aerith: Okay dad.

Once they left the room, Cloud turned to Leon.

Cloud: Denzel was here, he wanted to see the baby.

Yuffie: Did he?

Cloud: Yes, after he threw me and Tifa against the wall.

Leon: What?!

Cloud: Let me start from the beginning. This morning when Marlene went into labor I went up to the mako reactor on Mount Nibel, Denzel was up there with Shinra. I watched him be made into a SOLDIER.

Leon: SOLDIER?

Cloud: That's what they're calling Denzel; they pumped him full of every kind of known mako. He's like Sephiroth now, he looks exactly like him.

Yuffie: So we have another Sephiroth on our hands?

Cloud: Maybe not, but it does look that way.

Leon: What are we going to do?

Cloud: Regroup the leaders of AVALANCHE and see what the best course of action is.

Leon: What's AVALANCHE?

Cloud: It's a group of rebels fighting against Shinra and all that he stands for. It's led by Barret, Tifa and I.

Leon: What do I have to do to join?

Cloud: Nothing, you just have hate Shinra enough to stop him.

Leon: I want to join.

Tifa: Welcome to AVALANCHE.

Yuffie: This is great and all, but when do we get to see the baby?

Marlene: Oh, I forgot!

She hit the small button by her bed; a nurse came in a few minutes later.

Nurse: Is there something wrong Miss Wallace?

Marlene: No, I would just like to show off my beautiful son, is that possible?

Nurse: That's very possible; I'll go and get him.

She left the room.

Marlene: Wait until you see him Yuffie, he's so cute.

The nurse came in a few minutes later with the baby; she placed him in Marlene's arms and left the room once again.

Marlene: Who want to hold him first?

Yuffie: I do!

Marlene handed Cloud over to Yuffie.

Yuffie: Oh my gosh, Marlene he's so perfect, there's no other word for him. He kind of looks like you Cloud.

Cloud: No he doesn't, how can he?

Yuffie: See for yourself.

Cloud walked over to Yuffie and looked down at the baby.

Cloud: I see what you mean…

The baby did have many similarities to Cloud. His eyes were the same color as Cloud's although less vibrant, and what little hair the baby had stuck out in all directions. The build of his face even matched Cloud's.

Cloud: But how is that even possible? Denzel is defiantly there, but so am I. Why does he look so much like me?

Tifa: Maybe you and Denzel have a distant relation?

Cloud: Maybe…

The nurse came back into the room.

Nurse: Miss Wallace?

Marlene: Yes?

Nurse: Visiting hours are almost over and I need to teach you how to feed him.

Marlene: Oh…couldn't Tifa just teach me? It would be a little less awkward, for me anyway.

The nurse smiled then looked at Tifa.

Nurse: How much experience do you have?

Tifa: I had twins and I could feed both of them at once.

Nurse: Do you want to teach her?

Tifa: I would love to.

Nurse: Fine then. But the rest of you have to leave, Mr. Strife you can come back later.

Cloud, Leon and Yuffie left the room and walked down the hall.

Cloud: What do you guys want to do?

Yuffie: Let's just go to the mansion and relax.

Once outside they got into Cloud's car and drove to the mansion, it took them half an hour to reach the mansion, when they arrived Cloud burst into the house.

Cloud: VINCENT!

Vincent came running to the upstairs banister.

Vincent: What's wrong?!

Cloud: Nothing, I just wanted to let you know we're here.

Vincent: Alright.

He vaulted over the rail, front-flipped and landed cat-like in front of Cloud. Vincent's appearance surprised him. Vincent was bare footed and shirtless, the metal, claw-like appendage missing from his left arm. The red cloth strip he usually wore to his hair back was also gone, leaving his black hair to fall around his face.

Vincent: What's the news on the baby?

Cloud: I have a grandson, and Marlene named him after me.

Vincent: That's great, but did we really need another Cloud Strife?

Leon threw his head back and laughed.

Leon: That's what I said.

Cloud: Ha ha, very funny guys. You two are welcome to stay here, just pick a room.

Leon: Thanks Cloud.

Yuffie said nothing, she was staring at Vincent.

Cloud: Yuffie!

Yuffie: Huh? Oh sorry Cloud, I was daydreaming. What did you say?

Cloud: I said you and Leon are welcome to stay here if you want to.

Yuffie: Sure, thanks Cloud.

The phone started to ring.

Cloud: I'll go get it.

He ran into the other room and picked up the phone.

Cloud: Hello?

Caller: Hello Mr. Strife?

Cloud: Yes?

Caller: I need to speak with Miss Marlene Wallace; I understand she has been living with you?

Cloud: Yes, but she won't be back for several days, she just had a baby.

Caller: I'll call back at a later date then.

Cloud: I can give her the message. Is there a problem?

Caller: Unfortunately there is. It's about her father Barret Wallace, he past away a few days ago Mr. Strife.

_Oh snap! Yeah I killed Barret, but look at the bright side, I could have killed someone else. Please review, you can tell me if I'm an idiot for killing Barret._


	23. Loss

_This story is SO long. But no one's complaining so I'll keep writting._

_**Disclaimer: .....there they are standing in a row........**_

CHAPTER 23: LOSS

Cloud: What, but…how?

Caller: There was a large explosion on the oil rig he was working on; there were no survivors, and no bodies to bury.

Cloud: Shit…

Caller: There's one more thing Mr. Strife.

Cloud: Yes?

Caller: Mr. Wallace left his daughter a large sum of money, almost a half a million gil, which she withdraw from his account at any time.

Cloud: Thank-you.

Cloud hung up the phone and returned to the others, the whole way fighting back tears of sorrow and rage.

Yuffie: Hey Cloud, who was…on..?

Her eyes widened when she saw the expression on his face.

Yuffie: What's wrong, are Marlene and the baby okay?

Cloud: They're fine Yuffie; the phone call was about Barret…he's dead Yuffie.

Yuffie: No…

Tears came to her eyes.

Cloud: I'm afraid so, the rig he was on exploded, there were no survivors.

Yuffie: You have to tell Marlene right away.

Cloud: Alright, you two stay here and relax. And the twins will be home in about an hour.

Cloud went back out and got into the car, he took his time driving back, he was thinking of the right words to say. He walked slowly to Marlene's room; both Tifa and Marlene were sleeping. He walked over to Tifa's bed and sat down in the chair next to it, he started to stroke Tifa's hair. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled when she saw his face.

Cloud: Hello love, how did Marlene do?

Tifa: She did excellent Cloud; she's going to be a great mother.

Cloud: But she'll never be as good as you.

Tifa: You got that right.

She smiled, but Cloud couldn't bring himself to join, he hung his head and stared at the floor. He stood up with facing her.

Tifa: What's the matter?

He turned to face her.

Cloud: I got a phone call while I was at the house, it was about Barret. He's dead Tifa.

Tifa got out of bed and crossed her arms across her chest. She walked over to the only window in the room and stared out, her eyes unfocused. Hwe shoulders started to shake and Cloud went to stand behind her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, so it lay across her chest.

Tifa: When?

Cloud: A few days ago, this explains why Marlene couldn't get a hold of him.

Tifa got out of bed and hugged him.

Tifa: When do want to tell her?

Cloud: I think as soon as possible would be best.

Tifa: Let's wait until she wakes up, because right now I need you to hold me; I missed you.

She turned around and pressed herself against him.

Cloud: I was only gone for an hour Tifa; did you really miss me that much?

Tifa: I always miss you when you're not with me; I miss you most when you're not touching me, and the electric shock your kiss sends through my body.

Cloud put his hands on Tifa's arms and pulled her away from his chest; he touched his forehead to hers and whispered to her.

Cloud: I love you so much, you know that don't you?

Tifa: I've never doubted your love.

Cloud: Don't you love me back?

Tifa: No, I more than love you, I need you, I adore you, and I'm so addicted to you.

She looked up into his face his and placed her hands on his chest. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly ran them down her arms, all the way to her hips. He could feel her tremble at his touch; she grabbed his shirt in response. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, her chest heaving against his as he spoke.

Cloud: I'm glad we share the same feelings about each other.

Tifa: Yeah…

Tifa was breathless; Cloud placed his arms around her and started to revolve on the spot.

Marlene: What are you two doing?

Cloud and Tifa both jumped violently and they spun to face Marlene.

Cloud: Geez Marlene, you scarred us.

Marlene: I'm sorry.

Tifa: Did you sleep well Marlene?

Tifa's voice was cracking and she was trying to hold back tears.

Marlene: Is there something wrong?

Cloud: Actually Marlene there is.

Marlene: What is it?

Cloud: It's about Barret…he…he passed away Marlene.

Marlene: No…

Tears well up in her eyes and started flowing down her cheeks.

Cloud: The oil rig he was on exploded…there were no survivors.

Marlene: NO!

She collapsed against the pillows and cried out in agony. Both Cloud and Tifa rush to the bed and sat down on either side of her.

A nurse walked hurriedly into the room.

Nurse: Is every thing alright in here?

Cloud got up off the bed and walked toward her.

Cloud: She just got a call, her father passed away a few days ago.

Nurse: Oh my, I'm so sorry; I'll leave you alone then.

Cloud: Thank-you.

Cloud turned back to Marlene and Tifa. Tifa had lain down next to Marlene, who had put her head on Tifa's shoulder. She was still crying hard and Tifa was brush her hair out of her face. Cloud went and sat on Marlene's other side and put a reassuring hand on her arm. They sat like that for about an hour, Marlene cried the whole time. The baby started to cry.

Tifa: I'll get him.

Marlene: No I will.

Tifa: Marlene please let me get him.

Marlene: No Tifa, he's my son, I'll get him.

She dried her eyes, got out of bed and walked over to the baby's crib.

Marlene: His diapers dry, I think he's hungry again.

Tifa: Do you need me to help you?

Marlene: No I got it. Why don't you and Cloud go out tonight, just the two of you? Leon and Yuffie have the twins.

Cloud: Marlene, we can't…

Marlene: Seriously get out of here. Go and get something to eat, see a movie, dance I don't care; just go somewhere; anywhere but here.

Cloud: Fine we'll go out, but you don't have to be so pushy.

Tifa: Well if we're going out, we should go home and change.

_You'll like the next chapter. Please review!_


	24. Break for Passion

_This chapter is one of the many reason this fic is rated "M". Please enjoy._

**_Disclaimer: My sister just poked me like 6 times in the arm........it hurt......_**

CHAPTER 24: BREAK FOR PASSION

They left the room, went out to the parking lot and got into the car. When they got home they went straight to their room. Tifa walked into the closet and came out with two long garment bags, she threw one to Cloud. Then she went into the bathroom and closed the door. Cloud started to undress; when he was in nothing but his boxers he opened his bag. Inside was the suit he had worn on their wedding day, he pulled it out and laid it on the bed. He picked up the pants and slid them on; they fit just as they had that day. He finished getting dressed and went to go look in the mirror, he looked good. He walked over and knocked on the bathroom door.

Cloud: Tifa love, are you almost ready?

Tifa: Yeah, I just need a few more minutes.

Cloud: I'll be downstairs.

Tifa: Okay.

Cloud left the room and went downstairs; he paced at the bottom, waiting for Tifa.

Vincent: Hot date?

Cloud turned to face Vincent.

Cloud: Yeah why?

Vincent: Just wonder…whoa…

Cloud: What?

Vincent nodded his head towards the staircase and Cloud turned to look. He smiled like an idiot; he was so stunned he didn't know what else to do. Tifa was standing at the top of the stairs, her right hand resting on the rail. She was wearing a form fitting red dress with a matching wrap and shoes. She had left her hair down, but had pinned some of it back to keep it out of her face. Cloud couldn't stop starring.

Tifa: Cloud, stop staring at me like that, you're making me blush.

Cloud said nothing, he continued looking at Tifa.

Cloud: I…uh…I…

Vincent whacked him on the back of the head.

Cloud: OW!

Vincent: Sorry, but you were starting to drool.

Tifa: Do I really look that good?

Cloud: I didn't think you could get any more beautiful, but I guess I was wrong.

Tifa: You don't look so bad yourself.

She slowly descended the stairs. Cloud held out his arm to her as she reached the bottom, she took it and they went back out to the car. Cloud opened Tifa's door for her and she climbed in, Cloud walked around and got in himself and they drove away.

Cloud: Is there even a restaurant in town?

Tifa: Nibelheim has changed a lot since we left, let's have a look around.

As Cloud continued to drive he took hold of Tifa's hand and caressed it with his thumb. She gripped his hand harder and he looked over and gave her a weak smile.

Tifa: Do you think Marlene is okay?

Cloud: She's fine love, don't worry. Besides she's Barret's daughter.

Tifa: Only adoptive.

Cloud: I forgot about that…

Tifa: Should we tell her?

Cloud: She has a right to know.

Tifa: You're right.

They drove for a few more miles and found a small but elegant restaurant. They went in and were seated immediately; only after Cloud bribed the hostess. The restaurant was quiet and dimly and the tables were placed around a large dance floor. After they finished their meal Cloud ordered a bottle of wine and poured it into two glasses, he handed one to Tifa.

Tifa: What should we toast to?

Cloud: To Barret, he gave us a reason to fight.

Tifa: To Barret.

They raised their glasses, tapped them together then drank the wine down. As they finished the bottle music started to play, a slow and rhythmic tempo. Couples began flocking to the floor.

Tifa: Do you want to dance?

Cloud: I can't dance.

Tifa: Come on I'll help you.

She held out her hand, he took it and she led him to the dance floor. She stopped in the middle, turned to face him and placed her hands on her chest.

By this time the song had changed to slower song.

Tifa: For this one all we have to do is stand like this, but slowly revolving.

Cloud: That I can do.

He put his hands on her waist and she laid her head against his chest, he laid his cheek on top of her head, the smell of her hair and perfume was intoxicating, she smelled like fresh flowers. The music suddenly picked up; Cloud removed his right hand from Tifa's waist and took her left from his chest, he spun her away from him and swiftly pulled her back in, wrapping her tightly to his body. She looked up into his face, her eyes sparkling.

Tifa: I thought you said you couldn't dance?

Cloud: I lied.

They started to move around the floor in fast waltz.

Tifa: Where did you learn?

Cloud: My mother taught me.

Tifa: I'm impressed Mr. Mercenary.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

The song changed again, this time to a tango. Cloud quickly stepped away from Tifa, removed his jacket and unbuttoned the vest beneath it and the top buttons of his shirt. He grabbed Tifa's hand and pulled her close to him once again, she raised her leg to his waist and their dance began. This dance lasted longer than any of the others and Cloud loved every minute of it. This was a new way to convey the passion they felt for one another in a faster, more intense way.

He barely noticed that he and Tifa were the only ones dancing; everyone else had stopped to watch them. When the music finally stopped Tifa collapsed against his chest and the crowd applauded.

Cloud: Are you okay?

Tifa: Yeah…I've never…danced…like that…before.

Cloud: Was I that good?

Tifa: Good? You…were…amazing.

Cloud: Are you ready to go home?

Tifa: Yeah.

Cloud: Alright.

He grabbed his jacket and he and Tifa walked out of the restaurant to the car, which was parked across the street in a small parking lot. They got in and just sat, hand in hand, still out of breath from dancing.

Tifa: I can't believe you can dance like that.

Cloud: You weren't so bad yourself; did you see everyone watching you?

Tifa: They were watching us, not just me.

Their faces were close and Cloud could feel Tifa's warm breath on his face. He reached up and moved her hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. He left his hand on her cheek and she turned slightly to kiss his palm, he pulled her face to his and he kissed her. She placed her hand on his leg and slowly moved it up to his pants zipper. She pulled it down and slipped her hand inside and grabbed him; he became instantly stimulated.

Tifa: Well hello Mr. Strife…

She squeezed harder and started to move her closed fist up and down on him, he shuttered and he broke away from her lips.

Cloud: Tifa…we can't do this here.

Tifa: Oh yes, we can, I must have you now.

She removed her hand and climbed in the back and lay on the floor, pulling him on top of her. She pulled his shirt off violently, popping off some of the buttons.

Cloud: Tifa…uh…

But her hand was back in his pants working its magic.

Tifa: Sh.

She placed the fingers of her free hand to his lips and he smiled.

Cloud: I can't believe were doing this.

He reached under her, pulled down the zipper and her dress and slipped it off. She removed her hand once again and did the same to his pants; he kicked them and his boxers off in earnest. The car was becoming hot and the windows started to fog and drip with condensation; they began to sweat. Cloud pulled Tifa's underwear with his teeth and positioned himself at her waist. He took her hands in his and placed them on the floor above her head, their fingers interlaced. Cloud took a deep breath and thrust himself into her, Tifa backed arched and she gasped.

Tifa: Cloud…

He thrust into her again and again, soon he let go of her hands to place his on the floor, and she placed hers on his back and locked her legs around his waist. In this position he drove into her deeper, harder and faster. Soon it was becoming harder to enter her, she screamed his name as she climaxed, and her release coated him, making it easier to continue. Tifa moaned in absolute pleasure as he continued thrusting, her fingers nail tore into his back, making him wince.

Cloud: Mm…Tifa!

His eyes rolled back in his head as he thrust one last time and climaxed and he emptied himself into her. He collapsed next to her on the floor.

Tifa: You…were…amazing.

Cloud: Anything…for…you…love.

Tifa climbed onto the seat and Cloud followed. There conveniently was a blanket on the seat and Cloud grabbed it and spread it over them. He held Tifa close, her body tightly pressed against his.

There was a light tapping on the window. Cloud propped himself up on his elbow and wiped the window clean; there was a police officer standing outside the car. He shined his flashlight in Cloud's face.

Officer: Can you step out of the car?

Cloud slipped on his boxers and his pants then opened the door just enough for him to slide out, so as not to expose Tifa.

Officer: Can I see some identification?

Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out his driver's license and handed it over, the officer inspected it.

Officer: Cloud Strife? That's a funny name.

Cloud: Are you going to charge me with something or just laugh at my name?

Officer: Sorry. Do you know why I brought you out here?

Cloud: I have a pretty good idea.

Officer: Is that your wife in the car?

Cloud: Yes of course.

Officer: I'm going to write you up for indecent exposure. And have you been drinking tonight?

Cloud: Yes.

Officer: Is there somewhere I can take you?

Cloud: The hospital, our daughter just had a baby.

Soon they were back at the hospital and the officer escorted them inside and to Marlene's room.

Marlene's jaw dropped when she saw them.

Officer: Do these two belong to you?

Marlene: Yeah, they're mine.

Officer: Try and stay out of trouble Mr. Strife.

He left.

Marlene: I told you to go out and have a good time, not to get arrested.

Cloud: We just got a ticket.

Marlene: What for?

Cloud handed her the ticket. Marlene read in silence and roller her eyes when she reached the end.

Marlene: Apparently you had a very good time. You had sex in the back seat of the car?! What led to that?

Tifa: He took me dancing and he was so good that…things got a little heated

Cloud: But we had a really good time.

Marlene: I'm glad, but there are other ways to have a good time. Why did he bring you here?

Cloud: We're a little drunk, he gave us a ride.

Marlene: So where's the car?

Tifa: Still in the parking lot of the restaurant. Why?

Marlene: I was hoping to go home tonight.

Cloud: I'll go get the car in the morning and we'll take you home.

Marlene: Thanks Cloud.

Tifa: How are you holding up Marlene? Barret's death is going to be hard to deal with.

Marlene: I'm fine, but I can't believe I'll never see him again.

Cloud: And I forgot to tell you earlier Marlene, he left you a half million gil, that's enough to take care of yourself and the baby for several years.

Marlene: That's good; I guess I can't live with you forever.

Cloud: There's something else we need to tell you, and it may come as a shock.

Marlene: What is it?

Cloud took a deep breath.

Cloud: Barret wasn't your father.

_Whoa...steamy. Anyway, what will Marlene's reaction be to finding out Barret isn't her father? Let's read......._

_Please review, you know you want to._


	25. Homecoming Truths

_Sorry about the wait people. Anyway, here's the 25th chapter of what I am now calling my "book". This chapter is alright, nothing really special, nothing like the previous chapter._

**_Disclaimer: The more I write it the more I want to own it........._**

CHAPTER 25: HOMECOMING TRUTHS

Marlene: What? But…he…

Cloud: Your biological parent's names were Dyne ad Elena. They were killed by Shinra when you were only a year old, and Barret, being your father's best friend, took you as his own.

Marlene was very silent for a long time.

Marlene: You know, I think I always knew he wasn't my dad. But he was, because he cared enough to raise me.

Tifa: And he did a wonderful job.

Marlene: You helped, both of you did.

Cloud: And it was our pleasure to do so.

Cloud left early the next morning to get the car and soon was back at the hospital. He checked the backseat of the car for anything he and Tifa may have left behind. The car was clean so Cloud returned to Marlene's room. Marlene and Tifa were all ready to go when he walked in the room; Cloud Jr. was in his car seat with a big smile on his face.

Cloud: All set?

Marlene: Yeah let's get out of here.

Junior fell asleep on the ride home, when they arrived Marlene took him to her room to put him in his crib, while Cloud and Tifa went into the living room, she joined them minutes later. Cloud and Tifa were sitting on the couch; Tifa was leaning against the armrest, her legs resting on top of Cloud's. They held each other's hands, their fingers intertwined and their eyes fixated on the others. Marlene sat down in one of the many chairs and watched them, they were oblivious to her.

Marlene: Sure is good to be home.

Her comment went unnoticed as Cloud reached a hand to face; she rubbed her cheek against it and smiled.

Marlene: Oh my gosh…

She picked up a pillow that was lying next to her and threw it at them; it hit Cloud in the head and brought him out of the trance. He stared at Marlene, a confused look on his face.

Cloud: What did you do that for?

Marlene: Because I don't want to sit here and watch you two undress each other with your eyes.

Both Cloud and Tifa let out a small laugh.

Tifa: I'm sorry Marlene, we're just so in…

Marlene: Love, I know.

The baby started to cry and Marlene stood up and made to leave but Tifa stopped her.

Tifa: Let me get him Marlene, you just sit and relax.

Marlene: Alright, thank-you Tifa.

Marlene sat back down and crossed her legs. Tifa kissed Cloud and got up off the couch.

Tifa: I'll see you later, but until then, I love you.

Cloud: I love you too.

Tifa walked to the doorway but stole one last look at Cloud before leaving.

Cloud: So Marlene, are you glad to be home?

Marlene: Absolutely, but there's something out of place, like there's something missing.

Cloud: What do you mean?

Marlene: I wanted Denzel to be here, to share the feelings I have right now, of joy and accomplishment I have right now. Despite telling him I didn't need him I really do, and our child needs him more. We have to save him Cloud, we just have to.

There was desperation in his voice, Cloud got up, walked over and crouched in front of her.

Cloud: I will get him back Marlene, I promise you. I'd fight Sephiroth a thousand time over if I could just have my son back.

Marlene: Thank-you Cloud, that means a lot.

Cloud: You're welcome Marlene, I just can't believe he's doing the same thing to you like I used to do to Tifa, which leads me to a question I've been meaning to ask you.

Marlene: What is it?

Cloud: Do you remember when I used to leave for weeks at a time?

Marlene: Yeah, why?

Cloud: What was Tifa like while I was gone?

Marlene: She was never herself when you left. She was always sad, distracted and tired. And I knew when she would get like that she was thinking of you. But I never realized the severity of her feelings until I experienced them myself, the mental pain and physical agony you feel when you're away from the one you love is unbearable. But deep down, in the core of your soul, you know that they will always come back to you, which slightly lessens the pain, but it still burns white hot. Why do you ask?

Cloud straightened up and turned his back to her.

Cloud: Because when I went to see Denzel five months ago, I told him I could never abandon my child, his answer was that what I did to Tifa was just as bad. It's been eating at me ever since.

Marlene stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Marlene: Cloud, what you did to Tifa was wrong, but Denzel has no right to tell you that. What he is doing is a hundred times worse than anything you've ever done. He abandoned me, to raise our son alone. But worse he abandoned his child, his innocent child. All you ever did was leave for a few weeks at a time, you had demons to deal with Cloud, and Tifa was more than willing to wait for you. And now you're married with two wonderful children, and even after eight years of marriage there's still immense passion between you. Every time you touch or look into each other's eyes there's a spark, I can't explain it. But I can tell that Tifa was more willing to wait for that, and for you.

Cloud: Wow, thank-you Marlene.

He turned and pulled her into a hug.

Marlene: Anytime Cloud, but if it still bothers you this much you should talk to Tifa.

Tifa reentered the room at that moment; Cloud's eyes immediately sought hers.

Tifa: He's asleep again, just needed some attention.

Marlene: That's good, I just hope he wakes up before I have to feed him, I hate having to wake him up. Anyway I'm going outside, I haven't trained in months, and I'm way out of practice.

Cloud: Would you like me to come and help you? We can finally have that fight we agreed upon.

Marlene: Yeah, let's do that, I'll meet you outside.

Cloud went out to the garage and took his swords out of their compartments on the Fenrir; he locked them together and walked out to the backyard. He drove the blade into the ground, sat down and leaned against it. Meanwhile Tifa came and sat down beside him, her back resting against his shoulder.

Tifa: Promise you'll go easy on her.

Cloud: I was already planning on it love.

Tifa: Good.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so she sat between his legs. He rested his head on top of hers and they sat motionless.

Cloud: I'm sorry.

Tifa: For what love?

Cloud: For all of your pain and suffering. But mostly for making you wait for me as long as you did.

She lifted her head from his chest, turned her body and wrapped her legs around his waist. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes, searching for a response.

Tifa: You have nothing to be sorry for.

Cloud: But Tifa…

Tifa: Nothing Cloud, I mean it. I'll admit it was hard sometimes, but you had things to deal with, we've gone over this before. But now I have you, my wonderful and caring husband, and the father of my children, the center of my universe. You were well worth the wait.

Cloud touched his forehead to Tifa's and closed his eyes.

Cloud: I don't deserve you.

Tifa: How can you say that, when you so obviously do? You've saved the world, helped raise Denzel and Marlene after the calamity, you've done so much, you're deserving of everything.

Her hand caressed his cheek and her voice was soft and consoling.

Tifa: I don't want to talk about this again. We were made for each other, no questions.

She kissed him.

Marlene: I can't leave you two alone can I?

Cloud: No I guess you can't.

He untangled himself from Tifa and stood up. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet; he reached behind her and pulled his sword from the ground.

Cloud: Are you ready?

Marlene: Yep.

Cloud gave Tifa another swift kiss as he turned to face Marlene. She drew her katana and tossed its sheath aside. She wasted no time in charging Cloud, her movements were quick and precise but Cloud blocked her blows easily. Due to the size difference of their weapons Marlene soon gained a slight advantage over Cloud, she used her sword with such finesse and skill that Cloud was having a hard time protecting himself. He broke off one of the smaller swords from the main one, and soon the battle was in his favor. His swords were nothing but flashes of sunlight as Marlene struggled to keep them at bay. Finally he brought both of his swords down on hers and knocked it from her hands; he flicked one of his up to her throat.

Marlene: You win.

Cloud: Why are you giving up so easily?

Marlene: Live for today and fight for tomorrow.

Cloud: That's very wise Marlene.

Marlene: Thank-you.

Cloud could hear the baby start to cry from a small receiver Marlene had hooked to her belt.

Marlene: Duty calls, thanks for the practice Cloud.

She picked up her sheath and walked back to the house. Tifa followed, as she past Cloud she took his hand and he went with her into the kitchen.

Tifa: Do you want to help me with dinner?

Cloud: I would love to; just let me go clean up.

Tifa: Don't take long.

He kissed her and left the kitchen; he quickly ascended the staircase and continued down the hallway to his room. But a strange caught his attention, it was coming from Vincent's room, Cloud walked over and knocked on the door.

Cloud: Vincent, are you alright?

There was a loud crash from inside the room.

Vincent: C…Cloud…

_OMG! What's happening to Vincent! The next chapter will be up soon._


	26. Changes

_This chapter is a little awkward, if anyone has a problem understanding it or stuff doesn't add up, please tell me and I'll try to fix it._

CHAPTER 26: CHANGES

Cloud opened the door and quickly entered the room. Vincent was lying on the floor clutching his stomach.

Cloud: Vincent!

He rushed to Vincent and knelt down next to him.

Cloud: What's wrong?!

Vincent: I don't know…my whole body…is on…fire.

He let out a pained gasp and held his stomach tighter.

Cloud: What can I do to help?

Vincent: Help me on the bed.

Cloud slung Vincent's arm over his shoulders, lifted him up and laid him on the bed.

Vincent: What's happening to me?

Cloud: My best guess would be degradation, but I've never seen it work this fast before.

Vincent: So…I'm dying?

Cloud: Unfortunately, yes.

Vincent laid his head back on his pillows and let out a long sigh.

Vincent: Finally.

Cloud: Don't say that Vincent.

He turned his head to look directly into Cloud's eyes, Cloud noticed that his eyes were no longer their deep crimson, but had a soft tint of blue to them.

Vincent: I don't want to die Cloud, but I will welcome death if it comes, I've been paying for my sins a lone time. But I do of course have regrets, these last few months I've done a lot of thinking about life, my life. I want to share love like you and Tifa do, I want children as wonderful as yours, and I want a life Cloud. But I'm through being immortal.

Cloud: And you deserve those things Vincent, and you can probably still have them.

Vincent laughed.

Vincent: Doubt it.

He balled his hands into fists as another wave of pain swept over him.

Cloud: Is there anything I can do for you?

Vincent: Could you bring me some food? I'm feeling oddly hungry. Wait a minute…

Cloud: What is it?

Vincent: I can't eat, there's no need to…what if…

Cloud: You're killing me Vincent, what are you thinking?

Vincent: What if this isn't degradation at all? What if Hojo's experiments are reversing themselves…what if I'm returning to normal?

Cloud: I've never heard of anything like that happening, but let's not worry about it now, let's go have dinner.

Cloud helped Vincent downstairs and into the dining room where Tifa, Yuffie and Leon were waiting for them, Cloud set Vincent in a seat and then took one himself.

Yuffie: What's wrong Vincent?

Vincent: I'm just feeling a little under the weather that's all. When did you two get here?

Leon: About ten minutes ago.

Cloud: Well it's nice of you to join us. Where're Marlene and the kids Tifa?

Tifa: The kids went to a friend's house and Marlene is feeding the baby, she'll be out shortly.

Leon: Has there been any more news on Denzel?

Cloud: No, I think he'll be leaving us alone for a while.

Marlene walked in and sat down.

Cloud: How's the baby?

Marlene: He's great, but I swear he looks more like you everyday.

Cloud: How is that even possible though? It doesn't make sense.

Vincent: Maybe you and Denzel are related somehow.

Cloud: Yeah maybe, but the resemblance is too close; Denzel would have to be my brother, or my son. Which is out of the question, because Tifa's the only person I've…

Vincent: I could do some digging for you, assuming I don't die.

Yuffie: What are you talking about?

Her voice was full of concern, a tone not usually used by Yuffie.

Vincent: I think I'm suffering from degradation.

Yuffie: What is that?

Cloud: The mako that was injected into him by Hojo is slowly killing him.

Vincent: But my symptoms are different, they're more painful and accelerated.

Leon: So what could that mean?

Vincent: I think the mako is simply wearing off, but that's never happened before to the best of my knowledge. Like right now I'm staving, I haven't had to eat in years.

Tifa: Then let's eat; we don't want it to get cold.

The meal was spent in good spirits. After dinner Tifa cleared the table and gave everyone a cup of coffee, they spent hours in meaningless conversation.

Leon: We should go Yuffie; we have a city to run.

Yuffie: You're right.

Vincent: I'll walk you out.

But when Vincent got up out of his chair he clutched his stomach and fell to the floor, shaking and convulsing. Yuffie vaulted over the table and knelt next to him, Cloud joined her a second later.

Cloud: Leon, help me get him upstairs.

Leon walked around the table, grabbed one of Vincent's arms and hauled him up to his feet and laid Vincent's arm around his shoulders, Cloud did the same and they carried him up the stairs and into his room.

They laid him on the bed, Yuffie had followed right behind them and immediately pulled a chair up to Vincent's bedside, Tifa and Marlene arrived a few minutes later and waited just inside the doorway. Vincent had broken out into a cold sweat and his breath was coming in gasps.

Cloud: Where does it hurt?

Vincent: Everywhere…my whole…body…is…on…fire.

Yuffie: Is there anything we can do for him?

Cloud: No, all we can do is let whatever this is run its course.

They sat down and got comfortable, ready to sit with Vincent through the night. A few hours later Vincent fell into an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning, and every few minutes a moan would escape his lips. Yuffie sat close by, dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth, a look of deep concern on her young face. Cloud had never seen her act this way.

He leaned over and whispered into Tifa's ear.

Cloud: She's in love with him.

Tifa: I know.

Vincent woke early the next morning, when he saw them all gathered around his bed a look of mild surprise came to his face and he smiled weakly.

Vincent: Did you stay here all night?

Tifa: Of course.

Vincent: Why?

Yuffie: Because you're our friend and we care about you. Are you feeling any better?

Vincent: Not at all.

Tifa: Can we get you anything?

Vincent: Not to sound ungrateful, but could you all please just go about your daily lives?

Cloud: But Vincent….

Vincent: No seriously, leave. I'll suffer alone.

There was a faint smile on his face.

Cloud: Just call if you need anything.

Everyone got up, except Yuffie. Leon and Tifa left the room but paused inside the doorway and looked back at Yuffie.

Cloud: Are you coming Yuffie?

Yuffie: I'm going to stay here with him.

Cloud nodded and then left the room as well. He pulled the door closed behind him and walked down the hallway to the stairs; he could hear Yuffie and Vincent arguing in the room. He smiled and went down into the kitchen, where he found Tifa, Marlene and Leon sitting at the small breakfast table drinking coffee. He leaned against the doorframe and let out a tired sigh.

Tifa: Do you think Vincent will be alright Cloud?

Cloud: Of course he will.

Leon: Where's Yuffie?

Cloud: She stayed up there with Vincent.

Yuffie: Did you see the way she was looking at him? I think she loves him.

Cloud: Aren't you together though?

Leon: We were…sort of.

Tifa: What happened?

Leon: It was my fault, I'm always so busy taking care of Hollow Bastion…and there's someone else…

Cloud: Who?

Leon: A girl I went to school with, Rinoa Heartilly. We lost contact for awhile but she sent me a letter a couple months ago, she wants to see me. But I keep putting it off…

Cloud: Leon, don't wait.

Leon: But…

One of Vincent's screams rent the air, causing them all to jump.

Cloud: No buts. Trust me, you don't want to wait. I did the same thing with Tifa.

He crossed the room to stand behind Tifa and he rested his hands on her shoulders.

Cloud: And even though everything worked out for us in the end, you may not be so lucky.

Leon: Thanks for the advice Cloud, but before I do anything about Rinoa, let's make sure Vincent stays alive for Yuffie's sake. But I have to go back to Hollow Bastion, please take care of Yuffie.

Over the next few days Vincent's condition grew progressively worse. He slept constantly, his screams reduced to hoarse moans. His body would spasm endlessly, leaving him exhausted. Cloud and Tifa visited him often, but Yuffie rarely ever left his side. And when ever he was awake she would sit and talk to him to distract him from the pain.

Soon a week past and Vincent had made no improvement, it seemed as though he was getting worse. One night Cloud brought a tray of food up to Yuffie, he slowly opened the door and what he saw surprised him. Yuffie was lying in bed, her body curved to match Vincent's. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, pinning her to him. Cloud smiled, set the tray of food down on a chair and quietly left the room. On his way back downstairs Zack and Aerith ran into him.

Zack: Dad, will you go swimming with us?

Cloud: Zack don't you think it's a little late for that? It's almost dark outside.

Aerith: Please daddy.

Cloud: Well…since you said please.

Zack: Alright, we'll go get changed!

Cloud: I'll meet you out there.

Cloud laughed quietly and walked down the hall to his room. He walked in and found Tifa lying on the bed reading a book. She wearing a pair old sweats and one his shirts, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked up when he walked in and a smile crossed her face.

Cloud: Mind if I join you for a minute?

Tifa: Only a minute?

Cloud: I'm going swimming with the kids; it'll take them awhile to get changed.

Tifa: Yes, I would for you to join me.

Cloud: Just let me get changed and I'll be right with you.

He went to his closet and walked in. He changed into his trunks quickly and walked back into the room. He crossed to the bed and laid down next to Tifa, he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Tifa: Is Vincent any better?

Cloud: No, I don't think so. But Yuffie was lying in bed with him when I went to give her the food.

Tifa: Do you think they..?

Cloud: No they were fully clothed.

Tifa: I hope they end up together; Yuffie needs someone in her life.

Cloud: I think Vincent needs Yuffie more than she needs him. If he is returning to normal, he'll need someone to make him feel normal, not the monstrosity he claims to be. Almost like how you helped me with my darkness.

Tifa: I'm glad I could help.

She kissed and he pulled her closer.

Aerith: Ew!

They broke apart instantly, but with some reluctance.

Cloud: You're supposed to knock Aerith.

Aerith: I know I'm sorry. Are you ready dad?

Cloud: Yes.

He stood up and started to walk towards the door, but halfway he turned back to Tifa and ran and jumped on the bed.

Cloud: I love you.

He kissed her again then left the room; he could hear Tifa laughing behind him. Zack and Aerith were already in the pool when he got outside; he ran and jumped into the water.

Cloud: CANNONBALL!

When he resurfaced both Zack and Aerith were laughing hard. They swam until the kids finally became tired and went back inside the house. Cloud remained outside and began doing laps. He was about to get out when Tifa walked outside and stood my the shallow end of the pool. Cloud swam over and stood in front of her.

Cloud: Do you want to join me?

Tifa: Are you crazy? It's probably freezing!

Cloud: Then will you help me out?

He held out his hand to her, and when she took it he pulled her in. She burst out of the water gasping.

Tifa: Cloud! Why did you do that?! It's freezing!

She tried to climb out but Cloud came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. He bent his head and whispered in her ear.

Cloud: I'll keep you warm.

He kissed her neck and he felt her tremble, whether from the cold or from his touch he could not tell. He reached down and pulled her shirt slowly over her head and threw it to the edge of the pool. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them, he also kept kissing neck and nibbling on her ear.

Tifa: You always know how to keep me warm.

Cloud said nothing as he slipped his hands down her arms, removing her bra straps as he went. Tifa reached behind her back and unhooked it, letting her breasts fall free. She tossed the bra next to her shirt and she turned to face him. Cloud placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled the tie out of her hair, letting it fall freely down her back.

A sudden blood-curdling rent the air. They both spun and looked up at the house and then back at each other.

Cloud and Tifa: Vincent!

Cloud reached over and grabbed Tifa's clothes, she dressed again quickly and they climbed out of the pool. They burst into the house and ran full out to Vincent's room. Yuffie was sitting in a chair next to the bed, their hands entwined. Vincent wasn't moving, and tears were rolling down Yuffie's face

Yuffie: He's…dead.

She threw herself across Vincent's lifeless body and began to cry even harder. Tifa turned and started to cry into Cloud's shoulder, her hot tears running down his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers. Vincent looked very peaceful in death, there was a faint smile on his face, and his skin had some color to it. Everyone stood still, frozen by the shock and disbelief that Vincent was gone, really gone.

Tifa broke away from Cloud and went to stand next to Yuffie; she laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Tifa: Yuffie, he's gone. Please go down stairs and let us take care of him.

Yuffie: He can't be gone, he was fine! Just leave me with him.

Cloud: Then we'll stay with you; you shouldn't go through this alone.

Tifa walked back over to Cloud, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

Vincent's eyes suddenly burst open and he gasped for breath.

Yuffie: Vincent!

Vincent: Yu…Yuffie?

Her lips found his in seconds with a flurry of pure, saturated passion, but Vincent seemed reluctant. He pulled Yuffie away from him and looked deeply into her eyes, he whispered to her.

Vincent: I said no Yuffie; you don't want to be with someone like me.

Yuffie hung her head and sat back in the chair. Vincent sat up in bed and stretched. Both Tifa and Cloud came closer.

Tifa: How do you feel Vincent?

Vincent: I'm a little sore, but other than that I feel fine.

Vincent stood up slowly; making sure is legs would support his weight.

Cloud: Well now that you're feeling better, what do you want to do first?

Vincent: First I want to get something to eat.

Cloud: And after that?

Vincent: I'll just take every day in stride.

_Yuffie likes Vincent? What? Anyway, like I said at the top, this chapter was awkward. Tell me if anything is **SERIOUSLY** wrong with it and I'll try my best to fix it. Or if you have a suggestion please say so, if I use it I will of course give you credit. Please review._


	27. Pieces of the Puzzle

_This chapter is also a little weird, and may not add up. But it's my fic and I'll do as I please. I may actually have some haters after this one._

_**Disclaimer: Has anyone ever noticed that Diet Mountain Dew tastes a little like water?**_

CHAPTER 27: PIECES OF THE PUZZLE

Vincent grew stronger over the next few days. He began playing with the kids almost every day, he had integrated himself into the family, and even though he still kept to himself most of the time, a smile was ever present on his face.

Life was good until one day Vincent walked into the kitchen where Cloud was sitting at the table, he tossed a huge envelope in front of him.

Cloud: What's this?

Vincent: I've been doing some hacking into Shinra's computers. You might want to have a look at this.

Cloud picked up the envelope and opened it, inside were four files; his, Denzel's, Sephiroth's and a man named Abel.

Cloud: Who's Abel?

Vincent: Denzel's father.

Cloud went to break the seal on the file but Vincent grabbed his hand.

Vincent: Tifa needs to be here for this, some of the information may be too much for you to handle alone.

Cloud gave Vincent a curious look then got up and walked into the living room where Tifa was watching television with the kids, Marlene was there as well, holding Junior in her arms.

Cloud: Tifa, could you come in here for a minute? Vincent has something to tell us.

Tifa got up and walked past him into kitchen. Cloud pulled out a chair for her, she sat down and he sank into a chair next to her.

Tifa: What's this about Vincent?

Vincent: I found some…disturbing information in Shinra's files.

He picked Cloud's file and opened it, he flipped through it until he found the thing he was looking for. He pulled out a piece of paper laid it on the table and slid it in front of Cloud.

Vincent: This is a scan of your DNA.

He picked up Sephiroth's file and sifted through it as well, he removed a similar looking paper and also laid it in front of Cloud.

Vincent: And this is Sephiroth's.

Vincent slid the papers together so they lay side by side. Cloud gazed down at them reluctantly, what he saw horrified him. The scans matched almost perfectly except for some differences. A feeling of dread was building up in Cloud's stomach and he swallowed hard.

Cloud: What does this mean?

His voice was a harsh whisper and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Vincent: Sephiroth is…your…father.

Tifa: No…oh Cloud…

Cloud's whole body shook now, his hands balled into fists and tears of rage streamed down his face.

Cloud: How can this be possible?

His voice was quiet and barley audible.

Tifa: It doesn't matter Cloud, you're nothing like him. You're better than him.

Vincent: She's right Cloud, this means nothing. But I thought you would want to know.

Tifa took Cloud's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

Cloud: I've always wanted to know who my father was; you did the right thing in telling me Vincent, I just wish it wasn't true.

Vincent: I understand, but that's not all I have to show you, and this new may be comforting in some ways.

He picked Abel's file and pulled out an identical sheet of paper then did the same with Denzel's and laid them on the table next to each other.

Cloud: These are so different from each other, there's no way this Abel guy was Denzel's father.

Vincent: He wasn't, but here, take a look at this.

He slid Abel's paper back into the folder then Cloud's next to Denzel's.

Cloud leaned forward to study the papers. His eyes widened when he realized what Vincent was getting at.

Cloud: It's not possible…

Vincent: Denzel is your son Cloud, your biological son.

Tifa turned to face Cloud, her eyes blazing.

Tifa: So you lied to me?! I wasn't your first?!

Cloud: No Tifa, that's the truth. You were my first, and my last.

Tifa: Then explain this Cloud!

She waved her hand at the scans.

Cloud: I…can't…

Tifa slapped him across the face and burst into tears, she tried to run but Vincent grabbed her and held her in place.

Vincent: Tifa, please calm down. I'm not finished explaining.

Tifa sat down in the chair opposite of Cloud; she kept her eyes on the floor and crossed her arms and legs.

Vincent: Let me explain how all this happened, because lucky for us it was all documented.

Cloud: Please explain and fast, I don't like seeing Tifa like this.

Tifa: Humph.

Vincent: Anyway, Abel was an employee of Shinra before the fall and he was very close with Professor Hojo. One day Abel came into work looking thoroughly depressed, Hojo being is friend asked him what was wrong. Abel explained that he and his wife had been trying to have a baby, but Abel was infertile. So gave him one of the seman samples they had the lab, it was yours.

He picked up Cloud folder.

Vincent: It's all here Cloud, every test done to you, every sample taken. Everything is accounted for in Shinra's database, except for that sample. So Tifa was your first, you just have a son you didn't know about.

A sudden scream pierced the air. Cloud, Vincent and Tifa ran into the living room. They found Marlene lying on the floor, a small pool of blood was forming under her head. The window had been broken and glass shards lay everywhere. Cloud could hear the twins crying behind the couch, he and Tifa both ran to them.

Aerith: Daddy!

She flung herself into Cloud's arms and started crying into his shoulder; Zack did the same to Tifa.

Cloud: Aerith, who did this?

Aerith: Den…Denzel.

Cloud: Where's Junior?

Aerith: He…took…him.

Cloud swore under his breath and looked over at Tifa.

Cloud: I have to go after him.

Tifa: You mean we have to go after him.

Cloud: But who's going to take care of the kids and Marlene?

Vincent: I'll do it Cloud. Besides, you two have things to discuss.

Cloud: Alright. Call Sora, he can heal Marlene; we'll be back as soon as possible. Come on Tifa.

They ran out to the garage and they jumped on the Fenrir, Cloud started up the engine and hit the gas. Soon they were on the highway heading towards Edge.

Tifa: How do you know where he's going?

Cloud: I installed a tracking device on his car, I wish I was using it under different circumstances.

He increased the speed of the bike. Tifa wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly, she laid her head against his back. They soon caught up to Denzel, but Cloud maintained his distance.

Tifa: Shouldn't we get closer?

Cloud: I want to do this as calmly as possible.

Soon they arrived in Edge, but Denzel continued through until he came to the old power plant.

Cloud: Tifa, if there's a fight I want you to stay out of it. Grab the baby the first chance you get.

Tifa: Alright.

Cloud: I love you.

He put so much more into that statement, pouring his apologies into it. He waited for her response.

Tifa: I love you too.

He reached down and took one of her hands into his and kissed it.

Denzel stopped in front of the power plant under a street light and got out of the car. Cloud popped open one of the hidden compartments on the Fenrir and pulled out his fully assembled sword. He stopped two-hundred feet behind Denzel and slid off the bike, Tifa did the same. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Tifa: Come back to me.

Cloud: I always do.

He broke away from her and ran quietly towards Denzel, stopping at the edge of the light. Denzel turned to face him, a sinister smile curling his lips.

Cloud: Give him back to me Denzel.

Denzel: He's my son. You have no right to him.

Cloud: I'm his grandfather, I have every right.

Denzel: You're not his grandfather!

Cloud: That's where you're wrong.

_Oh crap! Denzel's going to be pissed! Or will he break down and cry like a little baby? _


	28. Painful Revelations

_If anyone thought Denzel was going to break down and cry shame on you. Like I would make him do that, psh. No instead there's a small fight, and Cloud ends up getting hurt....again._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....it's been a REALLY long time since I've said that.........**_

CHAPTER 28: PAINFUL REVELATIONS

Cloud saw Denzel's expression falter as though about what Cloud said.

Denzel: What are you talking about?

Cloud: I'm your father Denzel.

Denzel: No you're not! My father's name was Abel! We lived in sector 5 with my mom Chloe until the Meteor killed them!

Cloud: Your mother was Chloe that much is true. Your mother wanted a child so badly, but Abel couldn't give that child. They sought help from Professor Hojo, one of Abel's colleagues. He gave Abel one of the semen samples in the lab, it was mine Denzel. You are my son Denzel.

Denzel: NO!

He pulled his sword from its sheath at his side and charged Cloud, their blades met in a shower of sparks.

Denzel: You're lying to me!

He pushed the swords towards Cloud.

Cloud: I'm not lying Denzel, you just won't except what you know to be the truth.

Denzel: Shut up!

He pushed Cloud back even farther and jumped up onto the roof of the power plant. Cloud followed him, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Tifa run to Denzel's car and open the door; when Cloud reached the rooftop Denzel was nowhere in sight.

Cloud: Denzel?! Denzel I know you're up here!

He listened carefully but all he heard was the gentle breeze

Cloud: Denzel, we can end this right now. Just let go of your hate and your darkness, please let me help you, I can save you.

There was swish of cloth, Cloud spun towards the sound, bringing his sword up just in time to block Denzel's attack.

Denzel: I don't want to be saved, I like the darkness.

Cloud: Darkness isn't the way.

Denzel: You're one to talk Cloud.

Cloud: I have made mistakes Denzel.

Their swords moved at a blinding speed, clashing again and again.

Cloud: But I've found my light in Tifa. Denzel just let go.

Denzel: I'll never let go, I like the power.

Cloud noticed that Denzel had backed him against the edge of the roof; he looked quickly behind to the city below. Denzel took advantage of Cloud's distraction and roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending Cloud spinning of the edge. Cloud tried to break the spin but couldn't, he plummeted out of control the city below. He crashed though a roof of a lower building and crashed into the ground so hard he bounced. Cloud began to slip in and out of consciousness. He saw Denzel land on the roof above, the last thing he remembered was a sharp pain in both his hands.

Cloud woke to rain softly hitting his face. He tried to sit up but stabbing pains ripped through his chest and hands. He lay back down, his breath coming gasps. He took in his surroundings; he was lying spread-eagle in Aerith's church. He moved his head from left to right to inspect his hand, they each had one of Denzel's daggers driven through them, small pools of blood formed beneath them. He lifted his head and looked down at his chest; there was a large piece of wood sticking through his right breast.

Tifa: Cloud!

Cloud opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was blood. He heard the doors of the church slam open.

Tifa: Cloud?!

Cloud: T…Tifa…

Tifa: Cloud!

She ran to him and fell to her knees beside him.

Cloud: Did…

He coughed up more blood.

Cloud: Did you get the baby?

Tifa: Yes he's right here. Can you move?

Cloud: No…my hands…

She looked at his hands, tears came to her eyes.

Tifa: Cloud…what should I do?

Cloud: You'll have to pull them out.

Tifa: But…

Cloud: Just do it Tifa, find me a piece or something to bite, I don't want to scare Junior.

Tifa grabbed a piece of wood lying next to her and placed it between Cloud's teeth. She laid Junior next to her and gripped the handle of the knife closest to her, and pulled. Cloud's cry was slightly muffled by the wood. Tifa stood, tears streaming down her cheeks and crossed over to his other side, knelt down again and pulled the other knife out. She helped Cloud sit up and tore the sleeves off his shirt and wrapped his hands, but they refused to stop bleeding.

Tifa: Cloud…your chest…

Cloud: I know, we can't pull it out, I'll bleed to death. I'll have Sora help me when we get back. Can you drive the Fenrir?

Tifa: Of course, but what about the baby? You can't hold him; you could pass out at any time.

Cloud: Can you drive with one hand?

Tifa: I can try; I did it on the way here. The bike's outside, I brought it with me.

Cloud: Then help me up.

Cloud struggled to his feet and Tifa grabbed his waist to help support him. He looked down into her eyes then down at the baby, who was sleeping peacefully. They walked slowly out to the Fenrir and Cloud swung his leg over. Soon they were back on the highway; Cloud leaned against Tifa's back the whole way. When they pulled into the driveway, Cloud tried to get off the Fenrir but his legs gave out and he fell. He caught himself with his hands, making them bleed again.

Tifa: Cloud!

He rolled onto his side and held his hands close to his chest.

Cloud: Go get Vincent. And don't let the kids see me like this.

Tifa rushed into the house and came back seconds later with Vincent and Sora. They hoisted him up and wrapped his arms around their shoulders and dragged him inside.

Sora: What happened?

Tifa: He fought Denzel.

Vincent: Where's he hurt?

Tifa: His chest and hands.

They laid Cloud down on the floor on his side, he spit out more blood.

Sora: Cloud, I'm going to pull his out. Are you ready?

Cloud: Just get it over with.

Sora gripped the wood and pulled it out in one swift motion. Cloud's face screwed up in pain but he did not cry out. Vincent pressed his hand against the gaping hole to staunch the bleeding, but Cloud could still feel blood flowing freely down his back. Sora summoned the Keyblade and pointed it at the wound.

Sora: Heal!

Cloud felt the pain start to ebb away until it was gone, he sat up slowly, careful not to use his hands.

Cloud: How did you do that?

Sora: Magic. One of the many perks of being the Keyblade Master. Now hold out your hands so I can heal as well.

He held out his hands and Tifa gently unwrapped them, he winced with every pull.

Sora: What the hell did you get yourself into?

Cloud looked sheepishly down at his hands, which did look very bad.

Aerith: What's wrong with daddy?

Cloud looked up in horror, Zack and Aerith were both standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep from their eyes. Cloud looked franticly around the kitchen, the floor was covered in blood and so was he.

Cloud: Tifa get them out of her!

Tifa rushed to the kids and hurried them back upstairs.

Cloud: Sora, hurry up and heal me, I have to go make sure they're alright.

Sora point the Keyblade at Cloud's outstretched hands; the wounds closed up and disappeared. Cloud jumped to his feet and into the hallway, Sora called after him.

Sora: Cloud! You should rest; you lost a lot of blood!

But Cloud ignored him and he ran all the way to his room. He stopped just outside the doorway, Tifa was sitting on the bed with the twins, Junior was held tightly against her chest.

Zack: But why did Denzel do that to dad?

Tifa: Because he's angry with him.

Aerith: But why is he mad?

Tifa: I don't know sweetie. But it's late and you two have school in the morning.

Zack: Okay.

They walked out the door and ran into Cloud.

Aerith: Are you okay now daddy?

Cloud: Yes Aerith, Sora took good care of me.

Aerith: That's good.

She walked down the hall, Zack following close behind her. Cloud went into the room and sat down next to her, she looked up into his face, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Tifa: This has to end.

Cloud: I know.

Tifa: Have you checked on Marlene yet?

Cloud: No, but Sora and Vincent are still down stairs, and we need to clean up the kitchen.

They both went back down stairs and into the kitchen. Sora and Vincent were sitting at the small table, the floor was spotless.

Vincent: Are the kids okay?

Tifa: They're fine, surprisingly.

Sora: And the baby?

Cloud: Perfect, thanks to Tifa.

Vincent: And what about you two?

Tifa: We're fine; we just have some things to work through. Is Marlene alright?

Sora: By the time I got here she had lost a lot of blood, she's in her room resting, which is something you should think about doing Cloud.

Cloud: I'll rest when I'm sure she's alright. Thanks for coming so fast Sora, you probably saved her life.

Sora: No problem. Anyway, I should be getting home; Kairi doesn't like it when I'm gone.

He said his good-byes and went outside.

Vincent: I'm going to bed, tonight has been very tiring.

He too left the room, leaving Cloud and Tifa alone.

Tifa: Let's go see Marlene.

They walked to Marlene's room and entered quietly. Marlene was lying in bed sleeping; Tifa sat down next to her and gently shook her awake.

Tifa: Marlene?

Marlene: Tifa? Where's Junior?

Tifa: He's right here, safe and sound.

Marlene let out a sigh of relief and sat up. She took Junior from Tifa and held him close. She looked over to Cloud, a look of deep gratitude on her face, but it quickly turned to shock when she saw him.

Marlene: What happened?!

Cloud: I had to fight him; I sort of pissed him off.

Marlene: What did you do?

Cloud: Simply told the truth.

Marlene: About what?

Cloud: Denzel's my biological son.

Marlene thought about what he said.

Marlene: But wouldn't that make you like 16? And wasn't Tifa your..?

Cloud: Yes she was.

Marlene: But then…how..?

Cloud launched into explaining what Vincent had revealed to him.

Marlene: How long have you known?

Cloud: Only a few hours.

Marlene: I guess Denzel didn't take the news very well.

Cloud: No, he took it so bad he threw me off the roof of the power plant, then I fell through the roof of Aerith's Church and then I was skewered by a piece of wood then Denzel pinned me to the floor by my hands with two of his daggers.

Marlene's gaze drifted to the floor, Cloud could see tears splashing against it.

Marlene: I have to stop letting you fight my battles.

Cloud: Marlene, it's no big deal…

Marlene: Yes it is dad, look at you.

She lifted her face to look at him.

Marlene: You're covered in blood, blood you've shed over me, and your body is battered and torn enough as it is. What happens if he kills you the next time? That would take you away from Tifa; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened because of me.

Cloud: Marlene, I want you to know that I did this because you're part of my family, you're like my daughter and I love you. And besides, nothing in this world could take me away from Tifa again. And did you call me dad?

Marlene: Did I?

Tifa: You did.

Marlene: It must have slipped out, but it's the way _I_ feel.

Cloud: I'd give you a hug but since I'm not decent, I'll just have to give you one later.

Tifa: You should go get cleaned up, you look like hell.

Back in their room Cloud undressed and got into the shower. When he was done he slipped on some old sweats and crawled into bed next to Tifa. He pulled her closer to him, reveling in the sweetness of her touch, the softness of her skin.

Cloud: Are you okay?

Tifa: Yeah.

Cloud: Please tell me the truth.

Tifa: I'm a little upset, but not at you, not at anyone really.

Cloud: Alright, then 'what' are you upset about?

Tifa: Just the world and our current situation.

He kissed the top of her head.

Cloud: Things will get better.

Tifa: I know, but I'm tired of fighting.

Cloud: So am I love, so am I.

Tifa: And shouldn't it be me asking you if you're alright? Are you in any pain?

Cloud: Yes, but it's nothing I can't handle.

She moved even closer to him, practically lying on top of him. She caressed his neck with her lips and he let a small moan escape his throat.

Tifa: Where does it hurt?

Cloud: Everywhere.

Tifa: I can fix that.

She kissed him softly.

Tifa: How's that?

Cloud: Much better.

She laid her head against his chest and let out a tired sigh.

Tifa: What are we going to do?

Cloud knew what she was talking about. What were they going to do about Shinra, about Denzel? Was there a way to stop their son? Or would he have to kill him like he would Sephiroth? Cloud gave Tifa the only answer he could.

Cloud: We'll do whatever is necessary.

He kissed the top of her head again and eventually fell asleep.

_I hope no one is getting bored of this story, there's still a few chapters left to it, and I promise the last chapter will be worth reading. Anyway, please review as always, and stay with me, I promise I won't disappoint._


	29. The Dream

_This is a very short chapter, just Cloud and Tifa reassuring their love for each other, but as the title suggests there's a dream involved._

**_Disclaimer: I don't anything, I'm not making money...wait it would be sweet to make money off of this...but is it good enough?? _**

CHAPTER 29: THE DREAM

Cloud's sleep was plagued with dreams, dreams that made him toss and turn and groan in pain.

_He was standing on a suspended walkway in the Mt. Nibel reactor, staring down into the huge basins of mako that were stored there. He heard voices below him and he looked down. Tifa was standing directly under him; she was crouched, ready to strike at an unseen enemy. She ran forward with long strides, her fist raised, a scream emanating from her throat. Cloud jumped down to see what the problem was, he landed on the floor with a loud crash. A gunshot rang through the air; he spun towards the sound just in time to see Tifa collapse to the floor. _

_Cloud: Tifa!_

_He ran forward and fell to his knees by her side. He picked her head up and cradled it in his lap._

_Cloud: Tifa! Tifa, stay with me!_

_Tifa: C…Cloud…_

_A high pitched, mocking laugh radiated off the walls. Cloud looked slowly away from Tifa to find the source of the menacing sound. It was Denzel. He stood at the top of a tall staircase, one his guns smoking in front of him._

_Denzel: You were too late this time Cloud._

_Cloud felt hot tears fall down his cheeks as his gaze returned to Tifa. Her eyes were slowly closing, the fire he loved so much burning slowly away._

_Cloud: Tifa…please don't go…_

_His tears flowed more freely as she reached a hand towards his face._

_Tifa: I…love…you…_

_Her hand fell limp against her chest and Cloud screamed in agony._

Cloud bolted upright in bed, his whole body drenched in a cold sweat, he was fighting for breath.

Tifa sat up almost as fast as he had. She moved to sit in front of him, a look of concern and bewilderment on her sleepy features. She took his face in her hands and wiped the sweat away, she kissed his forehead gently.

Tifa: What's the matter?

Cloud: It was just a dream, nothing's wrong.

Tifa: Cloud, something has to be wrong, look at you, you're shaking.

Cloud: Really there's nothing wrong Tifa, I'm fine.

Tifa: You were screaming my name, please tell me.

Cloud stared blankly at Tifa, his voice caught in his throat and he couldn't find his words.

Cloud: I don't know how to tell you…

Tifa: Come on Cloud.

Cloud: In the dream…you…died.

Tifa: Oh…well…we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen.

She smiled weakly and kissed his cheek. She laid back down, her hand entwined with his.

Cloud: I'm going to take a shower.

He stood up and went into the bathroom. He turned the water on and stepped in. He leaned forward and leaned against the wall, letting the water from the tap run down his back. Though the water was warm his body shook as cold waves of fear and dread crashed over him. He replayed the dream over and over in his mind; he winced every time the gunshot sounded.

There was a knock on the door, he heard it open and then close softly. The rustle of fabric hitting the flood also reached his ears, the door of the shower opened behind him. He felt Tifa hand on his shoulder.

Tifa: Do you want some company?

Cloud: Do I really have a choice?

His voice was a faint whisper, barely audible over the running water.

Tifa: No you don't.

She slid between him and the wall, her shoulders wedged between his extended arms and her face very close to his. She cupped his cheek in her hand, it was very warm against his flesh and he noticed that the water had become freezing. He stood up straight and turned the hot water up.

Cloud looked down at the floor, he couldn't bring himself to look at Tifa, but he soon found his gaze moving slowly up her legs, to her perfect body to her eyes. He gazed deeply into them and wondered, was he about to lose her? Would there come a time when he could never look into her eyes again, to touch her, to hold her tightly in his arms? Would there come a time when he would have to live without her? He felt tears come to his eyes and he hastily wiped them away, then dropped him gaze again.

Tifa: You're really worried about this aren't you?

Cloud could only nod his head.

Tifa: Cloud…

She reached her hand out and traced his jaw line, slowly bringing his face back up. She kissed him lightly.

Tifa: I'm not going anywhere for a long time love, but I'll have to die eventually.

Cloud: I know that, and it's not the dream that really worries me, it's who killed you in the dream. It was Denzel Tifa; Denzel's killed you in the dream.

Tifa: It was only a dream…

Cloud: But what's if it's not Tifa? What if it's some twisted vision of the future? What if he does kill you and I'm not there to save you? I can't live without you, losing you would kill me…

He took her into his arms and pulled her against his chest.

Cloud: I'm really scared Tifa. I've never been more scared in my life. I don't want to lose you.

Tifa: You won't. I love you too much to ever let that happen.

_I really like this chapter even though it's just a bunch of fluff. Anyway if you're a regular reader you've probably noticed that I've stopped posting three chapters a day. I'm sorry for the recent delay, school has been kicking my ***. I'm trying to get more chapters up, but school has to come first, I hope you all agree with me. The next chapter will be up soon I promise, until then, please keep enjoying Aftermath and as always; please review._


	30. Empty Beds and Bad Behavior

_Chapter 30! WOOOO! Okay, I know it's been a couple days since I've put a chapter up, for this I am very sorry. As I explained at the end of the previos chapter school has been keeping me pretty busy. But over the weekend I actually finished writting the book, all I have to do now is type it into the computer and put it on the site._

_Anyway, I have something good for you in this chapter, but I'm not going to tell you what it is. What I will tell you is that there is a small fight between Cloud and Tifa._

**_Disclaimer: Own nothing, I do not._**

CHAPTER 30: EMPTY BEDS AND BAD BEHAVIOR

Cloud woke at 10:00, alone. Tifa must have gone downstairs for the day. He went into the closet and put a pair of old, torn and faded jeans and slipped a black beater over his head. He went downstairs and into the kitchen where Tifa was washing some dishes. Cloud went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder and rubbed his cheek against hers.

Tifa: Are you okay? You were really freaked out last night.

Cloud: I'm fine love.

He kissed the base of her neck.

Tifa: How do you know what I want exactly when I want it?

He pressed his lips gently to her ear and whispered softly.

Cloud: We've been married almost ten years; I think I know what you like by now.

A hushed giggle came from the doorway; Cloud turned his head to see who it was. Zack and Aerith stood in the doorway, their hands pressed over their mouths to keep their laughter quiet.

Cloud: What are you two laughing at?

Aerith: You and mom.

Cloud: You think we're funny, well what do you think about this?

He twirled Tifa around to face him and held her against him tightly. He kissed her cheeks and forehead in rapid succession, Tifa laughing the whole time. The twins broke out into a fit of laughter, Cloud and Tifa laughing with them.

Cloud: Get out of here.

Both the twins just kept on laughing. Cloud looked at Tifa and kissed her.

Cloud: Hold that thought.

Tifa: Don't make me wait too long.

He ran after the kids and chased them outside into the backyard. Zack and Aerith jumped in the pool and Cloud followed without a moment's hesitation. Tifa joined them a few minutes later.

She sat down at the pools edge, dangling her feet in the water. Cloud continued playing with the kids, throwing them around in the water and splashing. After a while he pulled them aside and whispered in their ears.

Cloud: Stay here while I go get your mother.

The twins smiled and nodded in agreement as Cloud sank below the surface of the water.

He swam slowly to the edge where Tifa was sitting. When he reached her he took her foot in his hand and kissed it, he pushed himself down to the bottom. When he felt his breath running short he launched himself up to the surface. He grabbed the edge of the pool and lifted himself up so that his face was level with Tifa's. His lips found hers in seconds. He felt her shiver as the cool water dripped onto her, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. They fell back into the water and slid silently beneath the surface, where their kiss continued. When they came back up, they were gasping for breath; they swam to the shallows and stood in firm embrace. The twins were nowhere in sight, but a trail of water leading out of the pool and into the house told them that they had left. Tifa shook violently in Cloud's arms; he kissed the top of her head lightly.

Cloud: Are you cold, love?

Tifa: Very.

He swung her up into his arms and carried her out of the pool to the sauna. He set Tifa down on a bench inside and then turned the dial to a moderate heat and locked the door. He grabbed two towels that were hanging on the wall and handed one to Tifa. He turned away from her as he undressed and wrapped his own towel securely around his waist. He turned back to her; she had also her cloths and was wearing the towel Cloud had given her. He took a seat beside her on the bench and pulled her to him and leaned back against the wall. She began to trace the scars on his chest, kissing the length of each one. Cloud inclined his head to watch her; she looked up and gazed into his eyes.

Cloud: I love you.

Tifa: I love you too, possibly more than you know.

She rested her head on his shoulder; he locked his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

Cloud: What do you want to do about the dream?

Tifa: What do you mean?

Cloud: I've been thinking about it all day, and I think I have a solution.

Tifa: What's that?

Cloud: I want to send you away.

She sat up and stared at him, her eyes blazing.

Tifa: No.

Her voice was flat, unwavering.

Cloud: But Tifa, I want you out of his reach, the kids and Marlene as well. If anything happened to any of you it would be my fault.

Tifa: But Cloud…

Cloud: I can't live without any of you, especially you.

Tifa: The answer is no Cloud, that's final. Do you remember the last time you when to fight Sephiroth? You promised me I could fight with you after that.

Cloud: Tifa, that…

Tifa: Cloud, we're husband and wife, we'll fight together.

Cloud lifted the fold of Tifa's towel to reveal her stomach. He frowned and traced the fading scar with his index finger.

Cloud: I don't want something like this to happen again.

Tifa: And it won't.

Cloud: How can you be so certain?

He stood up and gestured to his left shoulder.

Cloud: This is what Denzel is capable of; I don't want this for you.

She stood up next to him and looked at him, her eyes pleading.

Tifa: I don't care, I want to share your pain, in a way I already do. I can feel your worries, your fears, but I don't care. I want it Cloud, I'll welcome the pain, because I'm suffering for something worthwhile.

Cloud: You deserve so much better than this, so much better than me…

She slapped him across the face.

Tifa: I told you I don't want to hear that anymore! Geez, Cloud! After nine years on marriage and you still feel that way?!

She slapped him again and burst into tears.

Tifa: I've never wanted anyone but you! So what if you're not perfect, so what if I may get hurt because of you, I don't care! I LOVE YOU, NO ONE ELSE, AND I NEVER WILL!

She screamed the last sentence through her violent sobs and spun away from him. Cloud raised a hand to his burning and stinging cheek. After a few minutes of crying she turned back to him.

Tifa: C…Cloud…I'm so…sorry…

He pulled her into a tight hug.

Cloud: It's alright Tifa; you have no reason to be sorry. I deserved that.

Tifa: I just hate it when you think I could do better, when I can't, and I don't want to.

Cloud: Then I'll never speak of it again, I'll never even think about it, ever.

He reached behind him and turned the heater off and bent over to pick up his cloths.

Tifa: What are you doing?

He stood up, she was standing right next to him, and her towel was gone.

Cloud: Well…

She reached through the folds of his towel and began to caress him gently, he shuddered at her touch. She reached behind him and turned the heater up full blast.

Cloud: What are you doing?

Tifa: Showing you how much I love you.

Her hand closed around him roughly, a moan escaped his lips. He bent his knees and thrust into her with such force she threw her head back and screamed his name.

Cloud: Quiet, love. They'll hear us.

Steam had started to fill the room and beads of sweat began to form on their bodies. Cloud entered her again and again until they fell to the floor, drenched in sweat and totally out of breath, but they did not stop.

When they both had climaxed, they collapsed next to each other on the floor, Cloud still buried deep inside her. When he regained his breath, Cloud positioned himself over Tifa, ready to start again, but a loud on the door made him stop.

Yuffie: Hey, are you guys in there?!

Tifa dropped her head to the flood and sighed. Cloud tried to get up but Tifa wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him to her. She lifted her head and whispered in his ear.

Tifa: Just a few more, I'm almost ready for another one.

Cloud smiled and lifted his hips and slowly drew himself out of her, he kissed her again.

Tifa: Don't make me wait too long.

He smiled one more time and thrust himself into her as hard and as deep as he could, he repeated this several times over. Tifa screamed his name into his chest as she climaxed again, Cloud did as well, he emptied into her and he fell to the floor, panting. Tifa quickly stood up and pulled her now dry clothes on. Cloud did the same and pulled Tifa into his arms.

Cloud: I love you.

Tifa: Same here.

They opened the door and stepped out into the brilliant sunlight.

Yuffie: Ugh…What were you two doing in there? You look like hell.

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other. They were still drenched in sweat and their hair was a wet and tangled mess. Cloud let out a small laugh.

Cloud: I guess we do.

He kissed Tifa again.

Yuffie: I'm going inside, you two are nasty.

She stalked up to the house. Tifa began to follow, but stopped when she realized Cloud wasn't coming.

Tifa: What's wrong?

Cloud: Nothing, I'll see you inside, I'm going to clean up in there a little.

She walked back to him, kissed him, then headed into the house.

_SAUNA SEX!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, (laughs quietly, clears throat). This is one of the last chapters to this story, but there's still two maybe three chapters left. I hope you're still enjoying this story, also I hope you're not mad at me for taking so long to update. Please review, even if it's just to give me a hard time for taking so long, I love hearing from the fans._


	31. Shared Passion and Surprises

_First of all, I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, I wish I had more time to devote to writting. Secondly, there's only about 2 chapters left, so bare with me. Thirdly, this chapter is very long and is nothing but fluff, but I still think it's worth reading none the less, I think I did pretty good._

**_Disclaimer: I only wish I had some claim to this story........_**

CHAPTER 31: SHARED PASSION AND SURPRISES

As Cloud hosed down the sauna he began reliving the last hour spent with Tifa, but more importantly her confession of loving no one else but him. He felt guilty that he could not say the same to her, for he had loved Aerith. But what if that had been the part of him that had taken on some of Zack's personality; could he really have only ever loved Tifa?

When he finished he went into the house. He entered through the living room, where Marlene was watching a cartoon with the twins; Junior was cradled in her arms. He continued on into the kitchen where Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent were seated around the table. He stood beside Tifa and she greeted him with a kiss.

Vincent: Do you two ever stop?

Cloud: No, not really.

Yuffie: Well, at least some people can show their affections.

Cloud just barely heard Yuffie speak, and he noticed Vincent roll his eyes at her comment. He turned to Yuffie.

Cloud: I thought you hated it when we did we do stuff like that?

Yuffie: I do. But at least you're capable of showing you feeling.

Vincent: Damn it, Yuffie!

Vincent slammed his fist on the table and stood up so fast the chair he had been sitting in fell to the floor.

Vincent: I am perfectly capable of love, but you're too young for me Yuffie.

Yuffie: That's bullcrap Vincent. You're only twenty-seven.

Vincent: Physically, yes. But mentally I'm sixty-four, that's almost a forty years difference.

Yuffie: I don't care about that Vincent.

Vincent: I do though. What happens if we start something and I stop aging again?

Yuffie: If we love each other it shouldn't matter, and I do love you Vincent.

Vincent: And I you, but I will not put you through that, I would not stand by and watch you age before my eyes.

Cloud: Could I cut in?

Yuffie: Only if you're telling him he's wrong.

Cloud rolled his eyes, cleared his throat and turned to Vincent.

Cloud: You shouldn't let anything stand in the way of love Vincent. Love is not something to ignore, believe me, I know.

He reached over and laced his arm around Tifa's shoulders. He looked down into Tifa's eyes, and continued speaking, more to her than to anyone else.

Cloud: I waited way too long to say anything to Tifa because I thought I was destined to be alone, I was wrong. My love for Tifa and her love for me have gotten us through so many problems. Vincent, you've had a hard life, and now you've been given a second chance. Shouldn't you use it to start over and put your past behind you?

Vincent: I want to do that Cloud, but I can't, it's not right. Yuffie can have anyone else in the world…

Yuffie jumper up from her seat to stand in front of him, since he was considerably taller than her she raised herself up on the tips of her toes.

Yuffie: I don't want anyone else, I want you.

She raised her hand up and caressed his jaw.

Vincent: Yuffie…

Cloud: Vincent, please don't be like me. If you feel something for her, a spark every time you touch her, if your heart begins to race and your breath catches in your throat whenever you see her, don't ignore it. Take her into her arms and tell you how you feel.

Vincent looked from Cloud to Tifa and then back to Yuffie.

Tifa: I know you truly love her; I can see it in your eyes.

Yuffie: Please Vincent; I've never felt this way before.

Vincent laid his hands on Yuffie's waist and pulled her against him, they both shuddered slightly.

Vincent: There's that spark…

Yuffie grabbed his shirt and crushed her lips against his, he wrapped his arms around her lifted her off the floor.

Cloud: Who needs a room know?

Yuffie extended her arm to him, her middle finger raised, Cloud and Tifa burst into laughter. Vincent swung Yuffie up into arms and carried her out of the kitchen and up the stairs, the faint sound of ripping cloth could be heard in the kitchen, then all was silent.

Tifa: You were amazing.

Cloud: Are you talking about just now or earlier?

He pulled her to her feet and spun her around, pulled her tightly to his chest. He rested his hands on her waist and leaned his forehead against hers.

Tifa: Both.

She pressed herself even tighter to his body and gently pressed her lips to his.

Tifa: I'm so glad they're together, Yuffie needs someone like Vincent to keep her anchored.

Cloud: But maybe Vincent needs Yuffie more than she needs him. He needs someone who can teach him how to live again; he's been trying to pay for his sins so long. And love can undo any sin; I just hope they can make it together. They seem to fit perfectly, as though they were made for each other.

Tifa: Kind of like us?

Cloud: Nothing can compare to what we have, it's too special, too intense.

Tifa let out a small laugh.

Cloud: What?

Tifa: Even after all these years, I'm still used to hearing you talk like that. To me in a way you're still Cloud Strife, the unfeeling mercenary, not Cloud Strife, dedicated father and loving husband. But maybe that's a good thing, because you'll do anything to protect us, I feel safe knowing that the mercenary can show up at any time. I actually find it rather sexy.

Cloud: So what if this mercenary showed up right now?

Tifa: I would have to surrender myself to him.

He crushed his lips to hers and she threw her arms around his neck. After a few moments they broke apart, their breathing ragged.

Cloud: Where does all this passion come from?

Tifa: Why are you getting tired of it?

Cloud: No love, not at all. I'm just curious, we both practically exploded in the sauna.

She kissed him again and falling against his chest, heaved a deep sigh.

Tifa: It was amazing though.

Cloud: Yeah…we should go take a shower, I feel disgusting.

He lifted Tifa into his arms and carried upstairs to their room. They undress quickly and got in. Tifa came up to him and caressed him, stimulating him almost instantly. She slid onto him, moaning slightly.

Tifa: We match so perfectly.

They bathed like that, joined as one the entire time. When they finished they parted with a kiss, Tifa let out a contented sigh as he slid slowly from her. They left the bathroom and dressed in fresh clothes then headed back downstairs. They parted at the bottom, Tifa to the kitchen to make dinner and Cloud to the living room. Cloud was greeted by the twin's laughter; he took a seat on the couch next to Aerith who laid her head on his chest. She looked up at him, a wide smile gracing her face.

Aerith: I love you daddy.

Cloud: I love you too babe.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. Zack joined them a few minutes later; sitting on Cloud's other side. After while Aerith's eyes began to droop and she soon fell asleep, Zack joined her about ten minutes later. Cloud watched them sleep; he saw so much of himself in Zack and Aerith looked exactly like Tifa had at that age. Cloud pulled them closer and let his mind drift, and soon fell asleep as well. His dreams wandered through his life, from his childhood with Tifa, his rejection from SOLDIER, the defeat of Sephiroth and Tifa's injury, to his life in Edge the second defeat of Sephiroth to the present day. The low murmur of voices woke him and suddenly there was a bright flash of light, he slowly opened his eyes. Tifa and Marlene were standing in front of him, Tifa was holding a silver camera in her hand, laughing at the picture she had just taken.

Cloud: What are you two doing?

Tifa: Preserving memories, you three look so cute.

Cloud blinked his eyes a few times, trying to clear his vision.

Cloud: What time is it?

Tifa: Almost eight.

Cloud: Did we miss dinner?

Tifa: Yes, but I made you a plate, it's in the fridge.

Cloud: Thanks love, I'm sorry I fell asleep.

Tifa: It's alright, you had a busy day.

He noticed the corners of her mouth lift into a small smile.

Cloud: Should we put the kids to bed?

Tifa: Let's just leave them here, tomorrow is Saturday anyway, they don't have to get up for school.

Cloud: Fine with me, help me up.

Tifa gently lifted Aerith off him and laid her head down on a pillow. Cloud slid out from under Zack and laid him down on the couch, he stood up and wrapped his arm around Tifa's waist and he kissed her cheek. After a moment she pulled him towards the stairs and they walked to their room. Once inside they sat down on one of the couches, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. He felt Tifa shiver and got up to get a blanket off the bed. He sat back down and draped over the both of them. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm gently, she buried her face in his chest, and she inhaled deeply and slowly let the breath go in contented sigh.

Tifa: Why is everything you do so damn seductive?

Cloud: What are you talking about?

Tifa: When you rubbed my arm just now, it drove me crazy.

Cloud: I'm sorry love.

Tifa: Why are you sorry?

Cloud: I didn't mean to get you fired up again.

Tifa: Well, it's too late now; I'm ready to go…unless you're too tired for round two?

Cloud shook his head slowly.

Tifa pushed him off the couch and he landed on the floor with a soft thud. She was on top of him in seconds; her hands already working fast to remove his jeans…

Cloud woke in bed with Tifa pressed tightly against him. He turned his head to look at the alarm clock, it was flashing 3am. He got out of bed and walked blindly through the darkness to the closet. He grabbed a pair of lounge pants and slid them on. He crawled back into bed and lay down, but sleep did not return. He got back up, threw on his robe and headed down stairs and out the back door. He stood on the deck, which spanned the length of the house, and stared blankly up at the stars.

Vincent: It's nice out tonight.

Cloud jumped violently and spun to face Vincent. He was sitting on the railing about thirty feet away from Cloud. Cloud walked over to stand beside him.

Cloud: Geez Vincent, you scared me. Where's Yuffie?

Vincent: Sleeping, finally.

He voice seemed weighted, as though something was bothering him.

Cloud: What's wrong Vincent?

Vincent: I'm just…confused.

Cloud: About what?

He scoffed and shook his head.

Vincent: Love.

Cloud: That's a broad subject, do you mind narrowing it down for me?

Vincent: Mine and Yuffie's love…it doesn't make sense to me…we're so different from each other and yet we're so compatible.

Cloud: You two are a lot like me and Tifa. It's like fire and ice, we're able to love with out destroying one another.

Vincent: Exactly. But how does that work?

Cloud: I honestly can't tell you that Vincent, I don't even know. I'm still trying to figure it out. You and Yuffie, like me and Tifa, are destined to be together, no matter how big the differences. Being with Tifa has changed me completely, I'm no longer moody and distant, and maybe Yuffie will affect you the same way. All you have to do is love her.

Vincent: I want to love her, I do love her. But my head keeps screaming at me to push her away and yet my heart and my soul say to pull her closer and never let her go. Which one do I listen to?

Cloud: In my experience it's always best to listen to your heart; it will never lead you astray.

Vincent: Do you know how hard that's going to be for me?

Cloud: I have a pretty good idea, but once you surrender to your heart, things become easier, simpler.

Cloud leaned his back against the rail and looked up at his and Tifa's bedroom window.

Cloud: How does your heart feel now?

Vincent: Fine, why?

Cloud: Do you feel a small tug on it; almost as it Yuffie's heart is beckoning to yours?

Vincent closed his eyes in concentration, after a moment a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Vincent: There's defiantly something there, weird.

Cloud: That's how I knew Tifa was the only one for me. I've never felt that with anyone else, not even Aerith. Now that you're feeling it as well, go to Yuffie, take her into your arms and profess your love for her. Enjoy every second you have with her, because you never know when your time will come, and you'll have to leave her.

Cloud saw the light flick on in his room and he saw Tifa's dark silhouette darken the window.

Vincent: She waiting for you.

Tifa slid the window open and leaning on the sill, stared down at Cloud.

Vincent: I'm going back to bed; I don't want Yuffie to get cold.

He flashed Cloud a smile and went inside. Cloud eyes slowly drifted up to Tifa.

Tifa: You should see the way the moon is hitting you right now, you're dazzling me.

Cloud: Really? Because I was just about to tell you how amazingly beautiful you are tonight.

He bent his knees and sprang up to the window; he landed on the small and narrow ledge out of it. He crouched so that he was eye level with Tifa. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her neck.

Tifa: What was wrong with Vincent?

Cloud: He just needed to be pointed in the right direction; the whole being in love thing confuses him.

Tifa: I know how he feels. Are you ready to come back to bed?

Cloud let go of the ledge and fell back out the window, he back flipped and landed on his feet.

Cloud: Come with me.

Tifa: Where are we going?

Cloud: Just for a walk, unless you don't want to?

She vaulted out the window and landed soundlessly beside him. He took her hand interlaced her fingers with hers and walked forward out into the backyard. There was a small grove of trees in the far corner of the yard. They walked to it and followed a path that ran down the center. In the middle of the small wood was a bench, Cloud led Tifa to it and sat down. They were in a tiny, circular clearing where the moon shone down from above. The moonlight danced over Tifa's skin, making it shine just like it had on the island.

A cool breeze blew through the trees, making Tifa shiver. Cloud removed his robe and threw it over her shoulders, leaving him bare-chested. Tifa reached her fingers out and gently traced the now fading scars that littered his torso. But her finger shied away from the one Denzel had inflicted.

Tifa: That one still bothers me.

Cloud: I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as I should be.

Tifa: These scars are what make you perfect, they're symbols of your love and devotion to your family and friends, at least that what they mean to me.

They sat holding each other in the dead silence until the sun shone weakly through the trees.

Cloud: We should get back inside; people will start wondering where we are.

Tifa: But I don't want to move.

Cloud: Don't worry love, I'll carry you.

He stood up and stretched. He turned to Tifa and picked her up, he kissed her and pulled her even tighter to his chest. They set off for the house, when they got inside the sound of the television blaring reached his ears. He gave Tifa curious look and set her down. They half ran to the living room and found Marlene sitting on the edge of the couch, her eyes glued to the screen. She didn't look up when Cloud and Tifa entered the room, but they could see that her face was bright red and that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Cloud: Marlene?! What's wrong?

She simply pointed at the television; Cloud followed her gaze, what he saw on the screen disturbed him. Denzel was sitting in a dark room, Cloud couldn't tell where. Denzel had undergone another transformation, his hair and eyes were now black, alone with every piece of clothing he wore.

Denzel: Cloud Strife, if you are listening, come and fight me. I want to kill you for all the lies you've told me. Meet at the Mt. Nibel reactor in two weeks, I'll be waiting.

The screen went black. The Cloud, Tifa and Marlene sat in silence for what seemed an eternity.

Cloud: I have to face, but I have to kill him this time, this has to end.

Cloud waited for Tifa's argument but it never came. She stood next to him, tears slowly welling in her eyes.

Tifa: We'd better get working on a plan then.

Cloud: What? No argument? Aren't you supposed to say something like 'You can't fight him, he'll kill you?"

Tifa: You're a hero, this is what you do. But please understand that I will be fighting right beside you.

Cloud: Understood love.

Vincent and Yuffie suddenly burst into the room, each of them only half dressed.

Vincent: Cloud…did you see..?

Cloud: Yes, I did.

Vincent: What do we do?

Cloud: "We" don't do anything. This is mine and Tifa's fight. We should go get ready; we have a lot to think about.

He and Tifa retreated to their room, they sat down on the bed and Cloud put his face in his hands.

Cloud: I've never been more scared in my entire life than I am right now. What are we going to do?

Tifa: Live like nothing is wrong, chances are one of us will come out of this alive. But if we don't, Marlene and the kids can split the money, Yuffie can take care of the kids.

_Okay, that's a lot of fluff, sorry. There was going to be a BUNCH of lemon in this chapter, but I cut most of it out. But when I go back and edit all the chapters maybe I'll put some of it back in. Anyway, thanks for sticking with "Aftermath", I hope you're still enjoy it and please review._


	32. A Hero's Death

_This chapter is very short, and it killed me to write it. I will lose half my readers after this chapter...but if you should choose to stop reading it you'll miss what I think is a great ending. I want your reviews, no matter what you have to say, please review........please._

**_Disclaimer: Why can't I own this???_**

CHAPTER 32: A HERO'S DEATH

The next two weeks past quickly, Cloud and Tifa spent much of that time with each other as well as the twins. But soon, it was time.

Cloud and Tifa were standing at the end of the driveway with the twins waiting for the bus. It came around the corner, too soon, and Cloud and Tifa said what could possibly be their final goodbyes to their children. When the bus pulled away Tifa broke down into tears and buried her face in Cloud's chest. They walked slowly back into the house, where Marlene, Vincent, Yuffie and Leon were waiting.

Tifa hugged Marlene and Yuffie, and the three of them cried together. Cloud stood with Vincent and Leon, an awkward silence between them.

Cloud: Wish me luck.

Leon: Good luck.

Cloud: You're going to need it.

Cloud and Tifa left with a final good-bye and they went outside and mounted the Fenrir. Cloud drove slower than he usually would, as if to prolong the inevitable event. They arrived at the reactor after fifteen minutes; they got off the bike and prepared themselves for what was to come. Tifa pulled on her leather gloves and Cloud strapped on his sheath.

He opened the compartments on Fenrir and removed his swords; he fit them together and secured it into the sheath.

He looked up at Tifa, who had been watching him. She suddenly flung herself into his arms and he kissed her passionately. When their lips parted he still held her tightly against him.

Cloud: Tifa, no matter what happens; I want you to know that I love you, always.

Tifa: I love you too, possibly more than you'll ever know, maybe even more than I know.

A high pitch, blood curdling laugh rent the air around them. They turned the faces to the sound, but never leaving their embrace. Denzel was standing on a small flight of stairs leading up to the main doors, his hair and long jacket blowing in the gentle breeze, a sinister smile was curled over his lips.

Denzel: Confessions of undying love, how nice. I'm actually surprised to see the both of you here, I though you would've made Tifa stay with the kids.

Cloud: We fight together Denzel, we're stronger that way.

Cloud's voice was calm and collected despite the fear that was welling up inside him.

Denzel: Really, you think so? Well, let's see how strong you really are!

He pulled his sword off his back and ran at Cloud. Tifa pulled away from Cloud and stood in front of him with her knees bent, ready to attack. When Denzel was close enough she kicked him hard in the face, sending him flying back all the way back through the reactor doors. She charged in after him, Cloud paused for a second, totally in awe.

Cloud: What a woman.

He rolled his eyes, drew his sword and took off after her. He burst in and found Tifa and Denzel locked in battle, Cloud rushed to Tifa's side and quickly joined the fight. After a few minutes of intense fighting Denzel aimed a kick at Cloud's chest, which sent him flying into the air. He smacked against the ceiling and landed hard on one of the suspended walkways. He jumped to his feet quickly and shook his head a few times, trying to clear his vision. When it finally came back into focus, he glanced below him to the scene below. Tifa was standing beneath him, crouched into a battle stance, why did this look so familiar…?

_THE DREAM!_

Cloud jumped down quickly and landed about twenty feet in front of Tifa. Almost instantly there was a blinding pain in his chest, he looked down. A dark circle was slowly forming on the front of his shirt.

_Cloud: I did it. I saved her._

A weak smile flashed across his face. He touched his fingers to the growing blotch, his blood was flowing freely now.

A snarl escaped his throat and he looked up at Denzel, his teeth bared. A battle cry ripped from his mouth as he raised his sword and ran at Denzel.

A look of utter bewilderment crossed Denzel's face; he shot another bullet at Cloud, this time hitting him in the leg. Cloud fell and hit the floor. He lay there for only a second, and then he was on his feet again. But Denzel was too quick and drew his other revolver from his side and held the guns in front of him, both aimed at Cloud. He fired them one after the other without hesitation. Cloud felt each of the bullets pierce his flesh, his body convulsed with every blow, but he remained standing. After the last shot was fired, he swayed on the spot, his vision was fading fast. When he finally did fall, Tifa was there to catch him.

She layed him gently on the ground, her hot tears were hitting his face.

The world was becoming dark and the only light he could see was in Tifa's face. He reached a bloody hand up to Tifa's shining face, and ran it against her smooth skin.

He tried to speak, nothing but blood came from mouth. Tifa rolled him on his side so he could spit it out, and then laid him one his back once more.

Cloud: Tifa…

She leaned in close to his face and looked deeply into his closing eyes.

Tifa: Y…yes Cloud?

Cloud: Tifa…I'm…going to…let go…now. I…love…you. Always and…for…forever…

Tifa: I'll always…love you too…only you…I promise.

She kissed him lightly, and pulled away with much reluctance.

Cloud: I'll…always…be…with you…

His eyes closed and his hand fell to the floor.

_I hate this chapter, I didn't want to write it...but I thought it was needed. Right now you're thinking 'Why'd you go and do that?' Well, I have other plans in store for our blond-haired, blue-eyed mercenary. Please continue reading "Aftermath" even if you hate me for doing this. There's only one more chapter and then the epilogue, please....just stay with me....._


	33. Aftermath

_This being the last chapter it's a pivitol moment for both me and you, the reader. Cloud is dead and now it's up to Tifa to defeat Denzel, are you ready for the final showdown? _

CHAPTER 33: AFTERMATH

Tifa: Oh Cloud…

She burst into tears and threw herself across his bloody chest. She wept until he was absorbed into the life stream. When she stood, shaking and drenched in Cloud's blood and towards Denzel, who busy reloading the guns. Tifa bent down and picked up Cloud's sword, and ran at Denzel. When she reached him she slashed the sword across his back, he howled in pain and dropped his guns to the floor. She kicked them away and snatched Denzel's sword from where he had dropped it. Tifa then bent over him and crossed the two blades across the back of his neck.

Tifa: You bastard…we gave you everything. Food, a home, we adopted you. We took you as our own and raised you Denzel, and look what you did for us in return, you just killed your father and my husband. He's my other half Denzel.

Denzel: I wish I could say I'm sorry but…

Tifa: I wish could as well…

Tifa raised both swords above her head and drove them into Denzel's back, grimacing as the blades cut through flesh and bone. Denzel's head lurched up as he let out a blood curdling, almost demonic scream. When she pulled them blades back out, blood began to spurt from the wounds, unhindered.

But there was something else seeping from the cuts, Mako was also flowing from the wounds as freely as the blood, giving it a nasty purple hew.

After what seemed an eternity, the bleeding finally stopped. Tifa realized she had begun to cry and quickly dried her face, and with a final sob she turned away and slowly walked back to the doors.

Denzel: Mom..?

Tifa froze. No, he couldn't be alive, not after what she did to him. She turned back slowly, not know what she would find.

Denzel had rolled onto his side and was looking frantically around the room.

Tifa: Denzel?

Tifa: Mom? Is…that…you?

Tifa dropped the swords and ran to his side. She looked over his blood-stained body, but could find no trace of the wounds.

_The mako must have healed them…_

Denzel: What…happened?

Tifa: I'll explain later.

Denzel: The last thing I remember is dad…Marlene! The baby!

Tifa: They're fine, they're both fine.

Denzel: Why are we here?

Tifa: There's a lot to explain, right now let's just get you home.

She helped him to his feet and slung his arm over her shoulders, and walked him outside. She laid him on the ground and then went back inside to retrieve Cloud's sword. Before she left again she stopped to look at the spot where Cloud had fallen, fresh tears sprang to her eyes but she made no attempt to stop them.

Tifa: I'll never love again.

After a few moments she dried her eyes and returned to Denzel. She opened the side compartments on the bike and disassembled the sword, taking time to study every blade, remembering Cloud.

After this she hoisted Denzel onto the Fenrir and climbed on in front of him. She then started the bike up and started down the mountain. She cried the whole way back, trying to let everything out so she could be composed in front of everyone. When they arrived at the mansion, Denzel slid weakly off the Fenrir, Tifa right behind him. Denzel took off towards the house screaming for Marlene. Tifa walked slowly after him, trying to regain her composure. When she entered the house she went straight to the living room, where everyone was gathered.

Vincent, Yuffie and Marlene joined her in the doorway; Denzel hung back, looking a little confused. When Tifa found her voice again she answered their unspoken question.

Tifa: He's gone.

No one said anything, each of them too shock for words.

Tifa: Denzel doesn't remember anything that happened after his transformation, just act like everything is normal; I'll explain everything to him later. But for now I want to be alone, tell me when the kids get home.

She turned and walked up the stairs. Once in her room she went straight for the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower.

She stepped in fully clothed and stood under the shower head. She watched as Cloud's blood ran off her skin and cloths. She fell to her knees and fresh tears erupted. She cried until she had nothing left in her and by now the water had become freezing, and she shivered against its bite. She got to her feet and shut the water off and got undressed, She walked out to her closet and put on a pair of old sweats and one of Cloud's beaters, she took a minute to revel in the smell of the fabric, the smell of him.

She then returned to the living room, where everyone of sitting on the various furniture. Vincent and Yuffie were sitting on the love, Yuffie was crying softly into Vincent's shoulder, and Denzel sat next to Marlene on the couch, he was holding Junior and gaze fixed on his son. When he noticed that Tifa had come into the room, he looked up at her, his expression still somewhat confused.

Denzel: Mom, what's going on, why is everyone so sad?

Tifa leaned against the doorframe, crossed her arms and let out a deep sigh.

Tifa: Denzel…I don't know how to tell you this…

Denzel: What is it?

Tifa: Cloud…your father's…he's dead Denzel….

Denzel: What?! No…but…how?

Tifa recounted the events that occurred after his exposure to the mako.

Denzel: So…Cloud was my father, my real father?

Tifa: Yes Denzel, he was.

Denzel: How did he die?

Tifa: You…you killed him Denzel…

Denzel: No…it…can't be…I would never…

He groaned in pain. Tifa pushed herself if the frame and sat down next to him.

Tifa: No one is holding you responsible Denzel, you weren't yourself. Cloud died saving you, that how he would have wanted it, he died for his family, a hero's death…

Denzel: It doesn't matter, none of it matters. I still took him away from Zack and Aerith, and more importantly you. You have every reason to hate me, and you probably should.

Marlene: But we don't, we all wanted you back so badly…

Denzel: And he paid the ultimate price…

Tifa: But it was a price he was more than willing to pay…

_Well, all things considered, everyone should end up happy. Marlene has Denzel back, Vincent is starting over with his life, with Yuffie at his side. But what about Tifa, and our lost blue-eyed mercenary? Please read the epilogue when I post it, I hope no one is disappointed._


	34. Epilogue: Miraculous Second Chances

_Here iit is, the epilogue. Please enjoy._

EPILOGUE: MIRACULOUS SECOND CHANCES

Cloud was lying on a comfortable surface; the smell of flowers tickled his nose, making him smile. Where was he? All he could remember was Tifa's pain stricken face, what had hurt her? He sat up slowly and looked around. He was sitting in the middle of endless meadow covered in flowers, peaceful air covers this place, but where is he?

There's a small and quiet laugh behind him and Cloud jumps to his feet.

Aerith: Good morning sleepy head.

Cloud: Aerith? Where am I? What's going on?

Aerith: Somewhere between the living and the dead.

Cloud: Why am I here? All I can remember is Tifa crying and then…darkness…

Aerith: You died Cloud…but not really…

Cloud: No…I can't have…how long have been gone?

Aerith: Five years.

Cloud: Shit…how is everyone?

Aerith: You'll have to find out for yourself.

Cloud: What do you mean?

Aerith: You're going back.

Cloud: But how…I died…I can't go back…can i?

Aerith: It still wasn't your time.

Cloud: Then why am I here?

Aerith: You were so badly wounded; you were absorbed into the life stream so you could heal. But this time, your memories will not be affected.

Cloud: So…so I get a second chance?

Aerith: Of course Cloud, everyone gets a second chance…

Cloud began to back into conscience being. This time he was lying on a cold, flat surface. He stood up and looked around. He was inside the Nibelheim reactor and it looked as though it had fallen into disrepair. He looked down at himself; his cloths were torn and covered in dark stains.

Cloud: I can't go home looking like this.

He searched around the expansive room until he found a locker room. He pulled open all of the lockers until he found an old Shinra Guard's uniform, so much like the one he had worn all those years ago. He undressed and pulled on the uniform, which fit him pretty well, and wrapped the scarf-like piece of fabric around his face. Before leaving he noticed a SOLDIERS helmet in the lock as well, he picked it up and slid it onto his head. He then left the reactor and started down the mountain, shivering against the late fall chill. When he made it back to Nibelheim, he wasn't surprised to find that nothing had changed, except a small building at the end of the main street, a neon sign out front was flash the words '7th Heaven'.

Cloud: Tifa built another bar.

Cloud almost ran to the bar. When he got inside he was shocked, the bar matched the one in Edge. He walked forward and sat down at the long counter, he was the only person in there. Tifa came out of a back room some minutes later.

Tifa: What can I get for you?

Cloud looked up slowly, she was smiling her sweet smile, the one that had melted his heart so often before.

Cloud: Nothing yet, I just need a minute to warm up.

He made his voice deeper; he didn't want to reveal himself just yet. He began to look around the bar and his eyes soon fell upon a picture of himself mounted on the far wall.

Cloud: Who is that?

He wanted to play with Tifa. If she had moved on he didn't want to ruin it for her, as long as she was happy, then he would leave her alone, her happiness was all that mattered to him.

Tifa: That's my husband.

Cloud: How long have you been married?

Tifa: This year would have been fifteen.

Cloud: Would be?

Tifa: He…died five years ago…

Cloud: I'm very sorry to hear that.

Tifa: Thanks.

Tifa started to wipe down the counter,

Cloud: Have you found anyone else since then?

Tifa: No, he's the only man I've ever loved, and I'll never love anyone else.

Cloud: That's beautiful, but I'm sure he's want you to move on?

Tifa: He would. But I don't want to.

Marlene walked into the bar, Junior tottering behind her. She bent down and picked him up, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Cloud marveled at how much Junior looked like him and Denzel, it was amazing.

Marlene: Do you need anything Tifa? We're on our way home and I just wanted to see if you needed any help?

Tifa: No Marlene, it's a slow day, go ahead and head home. I won't be late tonight.

Marlene: Alright, come on Junior.

She left the bar without a backward glance. Cloud eyes wandered again and his eyes fell on Tifa upper left arm. There a small cloud tattooed there, under the pink ribbon the members of AVALANCHE wore.

Cloud: Does that tattoo mean something?

Tifa: My husbands name was Cloud, everyone in family has a tattoo similar to this one, and it's a way to remember him.

Cloud: You must have really loved him.

Tifa: I did, and I still do. Everyday I keep hoping he'll walk through that door, like nothing ever happened.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment then Cloud stood up and stretched. His heart was racing, his palms were sweating.

Cloud: Do you have a restroom?

Tifa: Yeah, right over there.

He walked into the small restroom and closed the door. He leaned on the sink and looked into the mirror. Once he calmed down he left the bathroom. Tifa was behind the counter washing some dishes, her back turned to him. He ran quietly towards her and vaulted over the counter soundlessly, landing right behind Tifa. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she spun around, her fist flying at his face, and he caught her hand in his, their finger intertwined.

Tifa: What the hell do you think you're…

She stopped, her mouth hanging open slightly. Tear began to fall freely down her cheeks as she looked up into his face. She hit him in the chest with her other hand. Her tears fell more freely as she struck him again and again; they slid to the floor, where they cried together; happy to be holding each other again.

Tifa: Where have you been?

Cloud: I died, but it still wasn't my time, I was sent back.

She hugged him, tightly.

Tifa: I'm never letting you go again, ever, you're mine forever.

Cloud: No arguments here love. What have I missed?

Tifa: Denzel and Marlene got married a few months after you…died, and Marlene's pregnant again. Vincent and Yuffie got married last year.

Cloud: And the kids?

Tifa: Typical teenagers.

Cloud: Perfect. How do we tell them I'm…back?

Tifa: Do we have to right away? I want you all to myself for a few hours.

She kissed him lightly, informing him of her intentions.

Cloud: Tifa, I want nothing more than to make love to you, to have your sweet lips on mine, but shouldn't we tell everyone else first?

Tifa heaved a deep sigh.

Tifa: You're right, but how do we tell them? We can't just let them see you, it would scare them, and there's no way to talk to them about it…

Cloud: Where are they now?

Tifa: Still in school.

Cloud: Then let's not worry about it now, let's just go home.

Tifa finished cleaning up and closed the bar. They left and went around back to a small parking lot, and there, parked in the last spot, was the Fenrir.

Tifa: I've been driving it….as a way of…

She broke down into tears again; she collapsed against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She cried into his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her tightly against him.

Tifa: Do you know how much I've suffered, how much pain I was in when you…

Her voice broke.

Cloud: I never intended to die that day; I never wanted to leave you. The place I went…afterward…it was beautiful Tifa, but I wasn't happy, I couldn't appreciate the beauty of that place because you weren't there. But let's not talk about this now, let go home, and tonight we'll talk about this more. I want to hear everything, every complaint, anything you have to say, I will listen.

She kissed him softly and he swept her feet into his arms. He carried her to the Fenrir and set her down gently on the seat then climbed on himself. He kicked the bike into life, the familiar roar of the engine thrummed in his ears as Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist. When they reached the mansion Cloud drove the Fenrir into garage and climbed off, he leaned against. Tifa got off as well and stood in front of him.

Tifa: What wrong love?

Cloud: Nothing's wrong, I'm still trying to understand what going on.

Tifa: It's in the past, so let's look ahead to the future.

She gripped his shirt pulled him closer, and crushed her lips against his. Cloud heard faint footsteps approaching, but made no attempt to break away from Tifa.

Denzel: Mom? What are you doing home so…early…? What are you doing?!

Tifa: What does it look like I'm doing?

Denzel: How can you do this? It's only been five years and you're already moving on? Are you that….

Cloud: Denzel, stop berating your mother and shut up.

Denzel: Who are you to tell me to shut up?!

Cloud broke away from Tifa and rolled his eyes. He moved Tifa aside and sat her on his knee, his gaze fixed on Denzel's.

Cloud: I'm your father, that's who.

Denzel's face went slack in surprise.

Denzel: It's not possible…you can't…but you're…

Cloud looked at Tifa.

Cloud: I think we should have found a subtle way of telling him I'm back from the dead.

Tifa: I think you're right; this might've been too much of a shock.

They laughed quietly together as Denzel continued to stare.

Tifa: We should probably go tell the others.

Cloud: Yeah…

Cloud pushed himself off the Fenrir, wrapped an arm around Tifa's waist and walked out of the garage, clapping Denzel on the shoulder as he past.

Cloud: We'll be in the house Denzel.

They walk to the mansion was short and they walked in without hesitation. They went straight for the living room where Marlene and Junior were watching a cartoon, they paused in the doorway, and only Junior turned to see who it was.

When he saw Cloud his eyes lit up, he jumped off the couch, ran to Cloud and hugged him around the knees.

Junior: Grandpa!

Marlene turned to look at her son.

Marlene: Junior, what…are…you.

Her eyes slowly made their way up to Cloud's face; she burst into tears and ran to him. She slammed into him and gave him a hug that could crack ribs.

Marlene: Welcome home dad.

Cloud: Thanks Marlene. How does Junior know who I am?

Marlene: He's always is asking about you. Tifa tells him stories about you everyday, you're his hero.

Cloud looked up at Tifa, she was smiling.

Marlene: Have you seen Denzel yet?

He tore his gaze away from Tifa and looked back Marlene.

Cloud: Yeah, but I think I scared him a little bit.

Marlene: How did you come back?

He looked past Marlene to look at Tifa, locking his eyes with hers.

Cloud: I don't really know Marlene, but the point is I'm back; I don't care how it happened.

Fresh tears started to fall down Tifa's face. Cloud broke away from Marlene and embraced Tifa tightly in his arms, reveling in her presence; his senses were lives wires set off by her touch, the smoothness of her skin, the smell of her hair; the softness of her lips as she kissed him

When they broke apart he took her face in his hands, and traced her lower lips with his thumb. He slowly pulled her face closer to his, their foreheads pressed together and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. He gently pressed his lips to hers, a shiver ran through his entire body, making his hair stand on end. Her lips started to crush harder against his, making it impossible for him to think straight.

It was Tifa who ended the kiss, although very reluctantly.

Tifa: If we go any longer I won't be able to stop.

Cloud: Same here love.

A sudden commotion in the kitchen drew their attention, Cloud heard Yuffie's loud, shrill voice erupt as she entered the house.

Yuffie: Tifa!

Cloud stepped away from Tifa and flattened himself against the wall. Tifa cocked an eye brow and half-smiled.

Tifa: What are you doing?

Cloud: Having a little fun.

Yuffie: Tifa! Tifa, I have great news!

She burst into the room and threw her arms around Tifa's neck. Yuffie hadn't changed much in five years, which mildly surprised Cloud.

Tifa: Yuffie, what's wrong?

Yuffie jumped away from Tifa, her face aglow with euphoria.

Yuffie: I'm pregnant!

Her voice was a high pitched squeal, Tifa hugged her again.

Tifa: Yuffie, that's great! But where's Vincent?

Yuffie: He's still in the kitchen; he didn't want to get caught up in the excitement.

Tifa: Well, call him in.

Yuffie: Vincent!

Cloud heard the faint 'click' of boot heels approaching. Vincent entered the room, a huge smile on his face. Vincent's hair was now shoulder length and tied back. He wore all black, the only color was a pink ribbon tied around his wrist, a cloud tattoo was visable underneath.

Vincent hugged Yuffie and laughed lightly; Cloud couldn't help but laugh himself.

Cloud: I see being married agrees with you.

Yuffie spun on the spot, her face alight with surprise. When she saw him her mouth dropped open to form an 'o' and she walked forward to stand in front of him. She looked up into his face critically, then shifted her weight to her right foot and crossed her arms over her chest. She pursed her lips in concentration, and with lightning speed she flung her hand out and smacked him with all the force she could muster.

Cloud doubled over, holding and hand to his stinging cheek.

Yuffie: You ass! Where in the frickin hell have you been?! Do you know how much Tifa has suffered, how it was for her after you died?!

Cloud was silent, he didn't have an answer.

Yuffie: Answer me you bastard!

She shoved him against the wall. Vincent came forward and grabbed her arms.

Vincent: Let the man breath Yuffie.

Yuffie: No…

She struggled against Vincent's grip, but he spun her around and planted his lips against hers. She stopped fighting.

Yuffie: Why do you always do that?

Vincent could only shrug.

Cloud: Anyway…I don't have an answer for you Yuffie, I'm still a little confused about it myself.

Yuffie: What's there confused about? You left and now you're back, how hard is that to understand?!

Cloud: I was dead Yuffie, but I'm back and I don't know how exactly. And as for Tifa, I don't know what she went through.

Yuffie: Well, let's just say you have a lot to make up for.

After a few moments of silence, Vincent exploded with laughter.

Vincent: You should've seen your face!

He pointed at Cloud and threw his head back, laughing even harder.

Cloud: Hey Vincent, you want to know something even more funny?

Vincent finished laughing and looked at Cloud, wiping a tear from his eye.

Vincent: What's that Cloud?

Cloud: You get to live with that for the rest of your life, and she's pregnant.

Vincent face turned white with grim realization.

Vincent: Oh crap…..

Yuffie punched him on the arm and everyone laughed.

Zack: What's going on in here?

Aerith: Yeah?

Cloud turned to face his children, he couldn't speak, and they looked so much like him and Tifa at that age. Zack had his hair and eyes, while Aerith looked exactly like Tifa. The kids shifted uneasily under his gaze and dropped their faces to the floor. Cloud walked forward and kneeled down in front of them, he laid a hand on both their shoulders, and they slowly raised their faces to look at him.

Cloud: Hi guys.

The twins stood still for a long time, their eyes searching Cloud's. Then they both hugged him.

Zack: Hi dad.

Aerith: Welcome home.

Cloud: Thanks guys.

Aerith started to cry into Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud: What's wrong Aerith?

Aerith: I just missed you…

Cloud: Well I'm here now, I won't leave again. I promise.

Aerith: O…okay.

Cloud: Now, I hate to do this, but do either of you have homework?

They nodded their heads.

Cloud: Well, I suggest you go get it done; we have a long time to catch up.

They both ran for the staircase and thundered up it.

Cloud laughed lightly and turned around, Tifa was standing right behind him.

Cloud: That went well.

Tifa: Yeah…

Cloud: What's wrong?

Tifa: I just can't believe you're back.

Cloud: I'm back love, for real, for good.

She smiled slyly and grabbed the waistline of his pants, pulling him against her. She laid her hands on his chest; he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her.

Yuffie: Um…we're still standing right here.

Cloud broke away from Tifa and back at Yuffie.

Cloud: You know what Yuffie, you're right.

He swung Tifa up into his arms.

Cloud: We'll go somewhere a little more…private.

He walked out to the staircase and ascended it, kissing Tifa the whole way. When they reached their room, five years of untapped passion erupted.

This is where he was supposed to be, here with Tifa. He had missed out on a lot, but it was worth it. He had a second chance, a miraculous second chance. He could live out his life with the women he loved, the family he would die for.

This is how it's going to stay, forever.

_That was a REALLY long epilogue, but I don't think anyone is complaining. I hope you've enjoyed reading "Aftermath" as much I enjoyed writting it. Thank-you for reading and, as always, please review._


End file.
